While You Were Sleeping
by Offcentercompass
Summary: Season 2 divergent. Regina has been punished leaving Emma a lone parent, and struggling. Story of how she copes until they are reunited. Will become mature content in later chapters, angst, character studies and eventual SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

This was intended to be a really long one-shot - I have clearly failed. Only 2 or 3 chapters total though, don't want this to become a huge undertaking. SwanQueen endgame. Start of Season 2 divergent - Season 1 is canon.

Will eventually become mature content, this chapter touches on some dark themes and is angsty.

Please enjoy and review if you like it. Many thanks for taking the time to read - own nothing etc/usual disclaimers.

* * *

 ** _Just After the Breaking of the Curse - Storybrooke_**

The Queen stood, her outfit was different but the situation familiar. Her Louboutin heels and tailored blazer were more comfortable than her corseted dress and course cotton undergarments but she was still desperately frightened, just like the last time.

She stood with her back straight, her hands clasped before her. They were cuffed, the silver bracelets digging into her skin but she hardly felt it. She was concentrating on keeping down the contents of her stomach, on keeping the tears from falling. She hadn't been given a chance to say goodbye to Henry. And that was killing her, making her insides twist uncomfortably into knots of guilt and self-loathing. He was all she cared about now. The rest of them could rot, but Henry, her son, she needed to tell him that she was sorry for sending him to therapy and for lying to him for so long. For letting him down and for never being there to tuck him into bed again.

Because she was accused of all and any crimes. Murder, wrongful imprisonment, attempted murder, sorcery and witchcraft. Consorting with dark wizards, bargaining for power and casting a curse and removing free will from her subjects and her enemies alike. And the one that gave her real pause, poisoning.

She couldn't care less about poisoning or ordering Snow's death, but Henry, that was an honest mistake. He was her child, she loved him as much as she was able, and she had never meant to hurt him. Her plan had only ever been to keep him, safely by her side rather than that of Miss Swan. That had been her intention and yes it had failed and caused much more heartbreak, but it was an act born of love. And she wished she could look into his young face, look into his eyes and apologise for it, so he knew she actually meant it and was being truthful this last final time.

She shook her head ruefully, everything she did for love always back fired. Daniel had paid, her father had paid, Henry had paid and now it was finally her turn. Finally she was having to settle her debts, ones that were running with rivers of other people's blood. She wished it had been worth it, but all she felt was hollow and empty. She couldn't remember any of it making her happy, so maybe death wouldn't be so bad, at least it would end the monotony, snuffing out a life that had only ever caused pain.

Maybe it was because she lacked patience and often acted from desperation, making her rash. Whatever the reason, she had never known the sweet taste of anything, everything was bitter and empty, like ash in her mouth. The love that she had manged to find had been so fleeting with Daniel, and people that were supposed to love unconditionally like her Mother only abused her as did her husband in his cold and aloof way.

Victory had eluded her, Snow and Charming flaunting their happiness at every turn. Her curse was broken, her life as Mayor and overseer taken. She had lost her son, she really didn't have anything to fight for or be proud about anymore.

She had finally realised that she must be the problem. She wasn't capable of love or being loved in return. So was it so wrong that she had chased endlessly the feeling of being powerful and superior in lieu of being loved and wanted. She had failed in securing love, at least she had risen to be a strong monarch and made something from her empty life. And in her seat of power she had been above question and beyond reproach. Only now she had lost her royal title, she had given it away through her own curse, she was finally being judged and held to account.

And it was the worst kind of judgement. She was facing Snow and Charming's justice, and she doubted Snow would be calling off a last minute execution this time. They had been separated from their daughter for 28 years and were understandably bitter and resentful, impossibly angry at The Queen for forcing their hand and the hatred was coming from them in waves.

So she stood, her head high, eyes resolutely forward, face set. She felt sick and her hands were clammy but she refused to give in and show her real emotions. She would not show weakness or regret, they didn't know or understand her and she wasn't going to start opening up now. Her actions were viewed as evil, let them continue to label her and focus on the surface. The peasants and royalty in the crowd need not know that deep down she was still a scared little girl, desperately lonely, missing her first love and trying futilely to fill the void his death left behind. Inflicting suffering, spilling blood and hurting others hadn't eased it, and even Henry's bright presence in her life had only distracted and dulled the pain. She surmised she was just broken, and like a broken toy, it was time to throw her out, she was beyond repair.

At least once Snow and Charming made up their minds and vocalised her punishment the pain would finally stop. Her death would close the last chapter, a sad, sorry tale, that was full of spilt blood, some of it was even her own. Pointless tears, grief, and struggles that culminated in much the same way it started, she wasn't wanted or loved when she was born to a heartless mother and now it was coming full circle at her death.

As Regina stood and faced her fate, something odd happened. Snow didn't defer to Charming, and the muscular man didn't draw his sword to take her head in the standard execution. Snow addressed the crowd.

"Today we gather to administer justice." Regina cringed, the woman was so sanctimonious. Couldn't she just get it over with? Why did there always have to be this fanfare and spectacle? Snow was too like her father, wasting time and money on appearances, a lavish wedding, and many summer balls to spoil his beloved child. Regina dug her mind out of the past, if these were her last few moments she would think of better things than her dead husband and his annoyingly obnoxious child.

"The Queen has been vanquished." Snow indicated Regina, hand-cuffed and her magic manacled with a magic inhibiting pendant, curtesy of Rumple, the slimy treacherous snake. To keep himself safe and in favour with the Charming couple he had thrown Regina under the bus, feigning innocence that it had been his Dark Curse. How on earth could he have known THAT was what Regina planned to do with it? Her hatred for Snow burned bright, but coming in a close second was her former tutor.

"She caused much suffering while she was ruling and that must be punished." The crowd became raucous, cheering that proclamation.

"Death would be too easy for this woman." Snow spoke over the noise of the masses and Regina felt her stomach drop even further.

"We want retribution for her countless acts of violence, her evil deeds and for taking away the happy endings."

The crowd grew in voice, supporting their rightful monarch and Regina finally knew she was lost. Death she was prepared for, but she cringed when she realised that she wasn't going to be granted the ease of that release. They wanted her to pay for her darkness, for her actions.

As Snow held up the container with the part eaten turnover Regina felt her legs get weak. Only True Love could ease the suffering of that curse, and she knew she didn't have one. She was to be doomed to spend eternity in the agonising grip of cursed slumber.

"She will suffer endlessly, seemingly asleep while her mind is twisted in torment and her body burns. It is no worse than she has inflicted on others. This is the royal decision, is there anyone who wishes to dispute this as a fair and just punishment?"

The crowd erupted in applause, shouts of "Make her suffer" and, "Long live the King and Queen!" could be made out over the clapping and hollering. The bound brunette wasn't surprised when no-one spoke for her, she wasn't surprised when she was marched away, but she was surprised where she was taken and who her companion was.

She sat in the Sheriff Station, still with her regal posture, legs crossed correctly even as a wayward spring from the barely there mattress dug into her buttocks. She had been placed in the cell and now looked up at the soft features of Henry's other Mother.

"Emma," She began, and she knew the other woman would listen, it was rare the brunette used her first name. "Please tell Henry how sorry I am, and that I love him with everything I have. If you won't do it for me, do it for him. He is kind and sweet and sensitive and I know this will hurt him even though he will put on a brave front. Let him know I didn't mean any of it to hurt him and that they were my mistakes and he is blameless in this. Will you please do that for me?"

She begged, and while she hated to show weakness and had never begged for anything since she had pushed her mother through a magic mirror, she found it wasn't as hard or unappealing as she had thought it would be.

"Jesus Regina." Emma said, pushing her hands through her hair and then burying them into the back pockets of her jeans. "This is just so messed up."

"Will you do it?" Regina looked at her, sincerity glistening in her eyes, hoping the blonde would do this for Henry if not for her.

"Why didn't you run?" Emma finally breathed out.

"What?" Regina hadn't expected that.

"The curse had broken, you knew they would want blood. Why did you stay and let them capture you? Surely you knew you couldn't win."

"I would rather be dead than spend my life hiding away never able to see my son. That would have been a cruel torture indeed."

"You could have come to me, we could have sorted something out!" Emma's face twisted into so much regret. "I don't condone this punishment, I'm not from that world. It seems overly barbaric and what the hell am I meant to tell Henry?"

"The truth Miss Swan." Regina pierced her with a look under an arched eyebrow. "He won't settle for anything less, believe me, I made that mistake." She let her shoulders slump as the weight of everything collapsed on her.

"I can't tell him that. He thinks he hates you right now, but he doesn't really. You raised him, you're his Mom and he loves you underneath it all. He will be devastated that you aren't a part of his life and as he grows older that space in his heart that should have you in it will only become more painful and grow too."

"You sound like you speak from experience." Regina opined and Emma turned away from her and took a breath to steady herself. Picturing failed foster families from her past as she closed her eyes but it was Neal's face that was most clear and made her shudder and she pushed the image far back from her consciousness.

"We aren't close enough to have that conversation." She gritted out from her pale lips after she had got herself under control again.

"Fine." Regina huffed, then immediately changed the subject, "So are you honestly saying, if I had wanted to run, you would have helped me and allowed me to stay in contact with Henry?"

"I don't know." Emma sighed, "But I can't help thinking it would have been a better solution that this. Henry doesn't deserve to lose his Mom."

"He might not, a True Love might one day cross my path and wake me with a kiss." Regina muttered into her clasped hands and Emma barked out a stilted laugh.

"Yeah, I guess." The blonde agreed, they both knew that chance was slim to nil. But it wasn't like they had any choice now. The royal couple had decreed it, and Emma had stood by helplessly, not understanding the old world mentality or how she could intervene.

"So how will it work?" Regina looked up and asked.

"You are to willingly eat the turnover tomorrow morning, they plan to keep you in your vault, so your body will be safely under lock and key and hopefully won't be defiled in any way. They hope by hiding you things might revert back to normal more quickly, without a visual reminder to keep stirring up the townsfolk. You know I'm sorry, don't you?" Emma asked her and Regina's head shot up in surprise.

"Because you have suddenly gained custody of a temperamental teenage boy?" Regina sarcastically asked, not being comfortable with the sympathy she saw coming from Emma. So she retreated back into her shell of sarcasm and barbed comments.

"Well I can't say that is going to be easy." Emma admitted with a shrug. "You were always the proper Mom who cooked, helped with homework and enforced bedtime. I was just the fun one who bought ice-cream and could throw a football at the park. You know I'm out of my depth here."

Regina could have smiled, Emma admitting she was half-assing her way through motherhood and that Regina was clearly the better parent. But all it did was fill her with dread, because Henry would have to rely on the blonde woman from now on. Even if Emma wasn't ready, she was going to have to pretend to be until she was finally comfortable being Henry's primary caregiver.

She hoped the words of encouragement she was going to give the blonde wouldn't stick in her throat, Emma needed to hear them and be reassured and even if it pained Regina to do anything nice for the blonde, she held Henry's wellbeing above all else.

"Emma, just love him and try to give him structure and support. You need to be confident and learn to discipline him. He will need you so very much once I am gone, you need to be strong and you must do this. I know it is scary, when he was placed in my arms as a baby I had no idea what to do. But you learn every day and get better. You are all he has now, you can't fail him."

"Gee, pressure much Regina?" Emma started to pace in front of the cell, the expectation on her shoulders making her frown and feel trapped. The walking was to try and alleviate the constricting feelings, but it didn't ease it much.

"He is a good boy Emma, he behaves and usually does as he is told. You will make it work with him, I believe that." The brunette was surprised with her own words, soothing the younger woman as best she could. And it hadn't been that hard to know what Emma needed to hear or to speak the words.

"Thanks." Emma nodded.

"But it isn't easy Emma, he will get angry and frustrated and he will lash out, all children do. They don't realise the hurt they can cause with their words and with their actions. You just have to remember the good times and that he is too young to really understand how complex the world is and the depth of his emotions. He is still growing and finding his place and there will be many failures and tantrums before he is comfortable with himself and his family and his choices. Please remember when he lashes out he isn't doing it with intent or probably even forethought. And please, promise me you won't run away from him. And try and learn some patience. I know you are more comfortable with actions than words, but you will need to spend time listening to him and guiding him to become the beautiful and caring young man I know he can be."

"God Regina." Emma breathed out, wishing things were different. The brunette in the cell loved their son, and Emma felt wholly inadequate to take her place. She felt tears prick at her eyes, ones mirrored in the chocolate orbs opposite her.

"Can I have a minute alone?" Regina asked, her voice husky and strained and Emma nodded, needing the time to collect herself too. They retreated to their respective corners to cry softly in private, Emma over the enormity of what she had taken on and Regina for the enormity of her loss. She just hoped Emma could cope, because Henry could be demanding and challenging and she knew Emma had struggled through her solitary life. This was a major upheaval for a woman who had just found her parents and was revered by the whole town as their Saviour.

Regina knew her Sheriff and co-parent well, even if they never spoke of personal matters. She recognised a kindred spirit, someone who had been hurt, abused and struggled with other people and forming relationships and with trust. Too much change and claustrophobic coddling wouldn't be appreciated, but Regina had to hold onto the hope that Emma would be the good person she was born to be. That she would find a way and rise to the challenge. She wished she knew what hope felt like, she was sure it wasn't the sinking feeling in her stomach or the burning tears she was shedding.

* * *

 ** _6 Weeks Later - Storybrooke_**

Regina was gone and Emma felt numb. Henry was very subdued and she didn't know how to help. Everything felt in pieces and she had never been good at jigsaw puzzles.

Her parents weren't exactly doing their best to be sympathetic either. Regina's name wasn't to be spoken in their presence and if the conversation ever did somehow find a connection to the slumbering woman then Charming in particular was scathingly in his criticism.

Snow just looked sad, knowing the torment of the sleeping curse and how Regina would be scarred by it should she ever be awoken. Snow's heart was more tender and she knew The Queen was already so damaged. She knew they had acted from a place of anger, much like The Evil Queen had and they no longer stood on the moral high ground. And Snow knew it would have been better to kill Regina outright, because should she ever be woken then Snow doubted after the torment of the sleeping curse she'd be sane. This would in all likelihood have snapped the already delicate mind and when she looked over at her grandson she wanted to weep.

It was clear he still held on to the hope his mother could come back, and Snow realised that Henry was living through the torment as much as Regina. Not in the physical sense of course, but he had bottled up his blame for his grandparents for making this decision, he was trying to rise above his disappointment in Emma for standing by and doing nothing. And he was watching for a miracle that would reunite him with his Mom. Snow knew he was just a young boy and shouldn't have to be dealing with emotions like that, she wasn't surprised he had shut down and was subdued.

She knew now she should have been merciful and ended the woman outright, at least for her grandson's best interests. It would have been difficult, but it would have been a clean break with the chance for Henry to eventually grieve and get closure. Now he was becoming a shell, he had stopped engaging, waiting for a mother everyone else knew there was no hope for.

And Emma was stumbling through her life looking tired and stressed, often turning up late to collect Henry because it was alien to her and she hadn't worked out a new life schedule that included Henry's presence yet. She was juggling being Sheriff and being a mother, she also had to be a daughter and assist her parents in running and ruling the town. Snow didn't want to put running the town on Emma's shoulders, but having lived in this world for nearly thirty years she was the most useful and had the relevant knowledge about how things worked. In a bizarre twist, Snow actually respected Regina, she had been a good Mayor and ran the town without incident. Loathe as Snow was to admit it, the town was suffering without the snippy older woman. Snow, Charming, and with Emma's occasional input, were trying to run the town but it wasn't easy and tensions in their apartment were often stretched.

It didn't surprise Snow when Emma came home one evening looking particularly drained and walked in on her parents relieving their stress in the age old way that it came to a head. Things had been brewing for some time now.

Emma went to her room to, "let them finish" with a shudder running through her body. This wasn't an isolated incident, she often heard them making love as the walls were thin and she began to think that living on top of each other wasn't healthy. She couldn't have a few beers without Snow fussing that she talk about what was troubling her or looking reproachful if she thought Emma was getting too drunk. She couldn't' go out without them asking where, or with whom. And she was frustrated that Henry wasn't allowed to even mention his Mom. It was cruel because for the first ten years of his life that was all he had known. Was Emma a fan of the woman? Of course not, but if Henry needed to talk about her to find some comfort or some closure she would damn well let him. This cramped living arrangement wasn't working and her son was her top priority. Her parents came in second and they would have to understand that.

She'd go and pick Henry up from after school football practice, she had final begun to get his extracurricular activities straight in her head and knew where and when he would be. She most certainly didn't want him walking in on what she just had so they would go to Granny's and hang out, giving her parents a good few hours to get busy in private.

The kid was quiet, as always, when she collected him.

"How was practice?" Emma tried.

"Alright." Was his simple answer.

Emma tried again, "Fancy Granny's? I could really go for a chocolate malt, it's been one of those days." She tried to nudge his shoulder and wink at him, using the humour they had always shared before the curse broke, but he just sat there, cocooned in his thoughts and feelings.

 _Shit_ , Emma thought, _I am failing him so badly_.

She ordered for both of them, Snow would be cooking a family dinner as was routine so they just had milkshakes.

"Henry," she started, "do you want to go back and talk to Archie again?"

His head shot up. "Do you think I'm crazy too?"

"No, that's not what I meant at all." Emma was frustrated, this wasn't the conversation she wanted to have. She was concerned for her child, he'd had a massive life change, she wanted to let him know she was there for him and was supportive. Now he was looking at her wearily and she wanted to crash her head into the table. She refrained, but just barely. It didn't help that Emma thought back and could see that when Regina had talked seriously to Henry she had made it look so easy and effortless.

Emma thought of techniques the brunette had used. She had bent her knees and came down to Henry's level and looked in his eyes. She had put her hand on his shoulder to give him a physical signal of her strength and comfort. Her eyes were always filled with love and her tone of voice was always soft. Maybe Emma should try some of those techniques, but she wasn't sure. Regina had learned what worked over years of bonding with her son. Could Emma just come in and steal them? She settled with good eye contact and what she hoped was an open expression on her face.

"Archie is just a really good guy, and he listens and helps people. I thought he could talk about your Mom with you. I don't think you're crazy, that isn't what this conversation is about. I love you, Kid, I just want to help. I thought that might be a place to start because you're miserable and I hate seeing you so unhappy."

"I just miss her. I know I told her I hated her, but I didn't realise that this would happen. I thought she'd always be there you know? I was angry, but I know now I don't hate her, and it is too late to tell her." Henry opened up a little and Emma grabbed it with both hands.

"She knew you loved her Kid, I spoke to her late into the night before she ate the turnover the next morning. And all she thought about was you, every word she told me was about how to look after you and to be a good mom. She loved you so much and was devastated that she had poisoned you, it really messed up her head. And it is okay to miss her."

"But Grandpa..."

Emma interrupted him, "Didn't know her like you did. And just because he hates her, doesn't mean you have to. It's like saying everyone should like broccoli. We all like different things, some people hate broccoli, some people love it."

"Did you just compare my Mom to broccoli?" Henry had the beginnings of a smile touching his lips. It wasn't much, but Emma felt her own face start to grin. "She'd kill you for that." The boy added.

"Yep, I think she probably would." Emma agreed. It was a small step, but Emma had got more than a monosyllable from him and she counted that as a win.

"Listen kid," the blonde woman tried again, "it's okay to be confused, or scared, or upset. And those feelings won't go away any time soon, because you loved your Mom and she was a big part of your life. You are probably always going to miss her, but you don't have to hide those feelings. I don't think that is healthy."

"But we can't talk about her at the loft." Henry pointed out.

"Yeah, about that." Emma said. "I think we need to move out. We need our own space." She held her breath, waiting for Henry to tell her she was crazy, but he didn't.

Instead he said, "Did you mean it? That you want to help?"

"Of course Henry."

He looked down at the table top as he mumbled out, "Can I go home, that's what I think would help."

Emma was taken aback, but she could see merit in his idea. He would be in his own space where he felt comfortable as he had grown up there. And there would be reminders of Regina and they could talk about her as little or as often as he wanted or needed. There was a garden for him to play in and run around in or kick his soccer ball. There were multiple guest rooms for Emma to pick as her own. Was it a little odd? Living in the brunette's house without her being there or her permission? Yes it was. But if Henry wanted it, Emma wasn't going to say no.

She did have to make one thing very clear though, "When your Mom wakes up and finds me living in her house, that is all on you, okay?" She doubted that would ever happen, but she couldn't kill her son's hope. And if it happened that Regina was revived, Emma would be in trouble for so much anyway, bad parenting, breaking the curse, being the child of Snow and Charming, letting the Mayor's town go to hell, what was a little unauthorised tenancy to add to the list?

Henry smirked at her and Emma saw a hint of the slumbering brunette in his malicious merriment.

Now to tell her parents they were moving out, Emma grimaced at the thought. It was unlikely to go well but at least the couple would be satisfied and full of happy endorphins. Emma shuddered again.

* * *

 ** _3 Months Later - Swan-Mills Mansion_**

Emma felt the pressure of Christmas weighing her down. She needed to make it good for Henry, family occasions were when it most highlighted that Regina was missing.

She wanted it to be special, their first Christmas together, so had spent more money than she had on his presents. She wanted the house to be festive and knew Regina would have beautiful decorations, so she had done some detective work and guessed they were in the attic as they really weren't anywhere else. The attic was locked, which ordinarily wouldn't be a problem for Emma Swan, master thief, but even she knew it would be better to have the key. It was her house after all. No-one broke into their own house, it lacked the thrill. And she ought to have access to every room, wanting a key to every door really wasn't odd. But it did feel odd that she was calling the mansion home, yet as the months passed she had found herself beginning to settle. Regina's tastes that had first been intimidating and overpowering had grown on her and she felt much more comfortable in the older woman's space now.

Her great plan to begin Christmas right meant she wanted to surprise Henry when he came home from school with a house covered in lights, a tree standing tall, and a decorated fireplace. She was going to take a day off and go all out, making the house glow with Christmas cheer.

"Kid" she started when he came home from school, "where would your Mom keep important things?"

"Like what?" He asked, head cocked.

"Certificates for you, insurance stuff for the house, I just want to be covered and prepared you know?" Emma told him, a shrug in her shoulders.

"Mom would have everything covered, she was methodical and careful." Henry smiled at the thought of his brunette mother who was always up to date with paperwork and took care of everything. "But if you need to check, it'll be in the false bottom of her desk drawer in the study."

"Cool, thanks Kid." Emma grinned at him, ruffling his hair as she walked past him. _Sneak_ she thought, definitely her and Neal's child with his ingenuity and eyes that noticed everything. And Emma hadn't noticed the false bottom, but she had her own reasons for that.

Emma had done a cursory sweep of the house but hadn't wanted to poke around in Regina's personal items, it felt like an invasion of her privacy, which was hilariously ironic. While the curse had been in full swing Emma had broken in to the mayor's office, had skulked around her garage and would have happily broke into her family vault or tailed the woman because the blonde felt deep in her gut that the older woman was hiding something. Of course, Emma had been right, although she never dreamt it was a cursed existence that was the key to the puzzle.

In her silent observation and lie detecting she had also seen that Regina herself had been hiding. She was comfortable and confident as Mayor Mills here, she was not The Evil Queen, but Emma had sensed Regina was always waiting for it to crash down around her. With the truth revealed Emma finally understood the fear and desperation she had occasionally glimpsed in the older woman's eyes. Because Storybrooke had been a new start, and a space to reinvent herself, and she could leave that version of herself behind all the while the curse held. Emma was certain Regina wasn't that person anymore and that part of her was repulsed with her previous behaviour. Emma felt confident in the knowledge that Regina didn't even like The Queen and some of her more maniacal traits anymore, but there was little point dwelling on it - Regina was asleep and no matter what Emma thought, justice had apparently been served.

Emma needed to get the brunette out of her head, she was no longer in her space and bothering her to do her job or some pointless paperwork. But she lingered and it wasn't because the blonde was living in her house. Something about the whole situation made Emma uneasy, and she tried to tell herself it was because Henry missed his brunette mother, but Emma knew it was more than that. She wished for another conversation, another piece of advice, even another argument. Because at least Regina had treated her like an adult. Yes the woman had been a nightmare, challenging her in her authority, pushing her to her breaking point several times, but Regina had never thought she was a child who needed protecting or guiding. Or put her on a pedestal because she had kissed her son and broken a curse. It wasn't hard, parents kissed their children all the time, for a whole town to think it was miraculous was just another step towards crazy that Storybrooke and its residents seemed to lap up.

Regina had been real, a harsh edge to her words and behaviour, but Emma respected that, even when she hated her. She always knew where she stood. If Emma had to call it, Evil or not, Regina was possibly the most rounded person in the town, because she knew pain, heartache, the horrible grey areas life threw at you and expected you to live in. She didn't believe that Fairy magic or goodness would eventually fix everything and that shoving a new-born child into a magic wardrobe would work out because it was prophesised. Her parents were self-absorbed and convinced in their own morality, at least Regina owned her crimes, being haunted by them. Emma had seen that in her eyes too when they had shared an eye lock when they had thought they might lose Henry at the mines. Emma had known that day that there was more in those chocolate orbs than just fear about her son. There were shadows and pain and a depth that had surprised Emma about the usually put together Mayor, it was a glimpse at the humanity she usually buried behind aggression and snark.

And even after all of Regina's changes, creating a town that functioned, keeping all the citizens safe and warm at night, fed and healthy, they condemned the woman. Yes she had been a terror in her past life, but it was the past. All the fairy-tales Emma had read were about never giving up, always getting a second chance, having a happy ending where the bad guy always repented and was saved, and coming to the side of good after a monumental struggle. For a bunch of Fairy-tale characters, Emma decided this town didn't behave much like them, focusing on retribution and anger rather than morality and forgiveness. This wasn't a happily ever after, it was more like a horror film where everything became about blood thirsty revenge.

As it became clear that the curse had broken and memories came flooding back, the town massed together, demanding settlement and justice for their ordeal. Emma wasn't that sympathetic, Regina had forcibly moved them, removed their free will, but she hadn't hurt them and in Emma's opinion Storybrooke was a vast improvement on a flea infested forest. No-one else saw her point so she shut up and removed herself from the discussions, claiming she hadn't suffered by Regina's hand and had no desire to punish the older woman.

Now Emma knew the truth of the town and the inhabitants she saw how much everyone judged the brunette woman, ignoring the cursed years and focusing on her Enchanted Forest years. And the consensus they had reached was they all thought they knew her, they thought they understood her. Queen Regina's motivation for her actions was that she was evil, it was simple and cut and dried in their minds.

 _Foolish people_ , Emma thought. Emma knew how memories haunted you and how grey life could be, and she had only known Regina for a few months but she had recognised some of Regina's actions for what they were. Lashing out at the world, defending herself from the hurt it caused, shielding herself from friends and emotions because they also cut into her. It seemed everyone else in the town was allowed sympathy and to make mistakes, but no-one cared enough to look at Mayor Mills and see that she was also human and her aloof nature was because she was hurting. Emma couldn't believe she had sympathy for the woman who had made her life so difficult, but she did, she recognised it as it clenched in her gut and softened her heart to her once nemesis.

Emma suspected Regina probably held her secrets, clearly had her motivations like every other person, but no-one ever thought to ask or look for more than surface reasons. And it worried at Emma because she didn't know if she deserved to stumble across them, or if she wanted to. Poking around too much in the regal woman's house might just reveal more than Emma wanted. It was a huge responsibility to understand The Evil Queen, and to be privy to her secrets and Emma had enough thrust upon her with Henry. Being his mother's confident and knowing her inner most thoughts and desires was one step too far in a relationship she felt they had only developed in those few hours before Regina's sentence had been enacted.

But Emma went to the drawer anyway, releasing the latch that hid Regina's personal items with ease. She found lots of papers - each in an envelope detailing house insurance, Henry's adoption papers, medical insurance and the like. There was a large bunch of skeleton keys, what looked to be a battered diary, a more personal set of keys with the keyring "Best Mom!" attached to it and some photos and a necklace. Emma snagged all of it, but threw all of the items except the keys with the keyring into her own bedside drawer on the way to the attic space.

When the key turned Emma forgot all about the other bits and pieces she had collected, she scampered up the stairs and into the new room, which she discovered was a treasure trove of Henry's childhood. There were boxes lining the walls, all neatly labelled as to the contents. She spied the numerous ones containing decorations, but the ones that drew her eye were the ones that had Henry's baby clothes in them, some more that had his old school books and yet more that had his old cuddly toys in them. She had a link to those missing 10 years if she wanted to take it, Regina had provided that for her if she was brave enough to open the boxes and look.

Emma continued to scan the boxes and found there were another few that said "Henry's Christmas Present" in the Mayor's script and Emma nearly tripped over her own feet. How had the woman, who had been gone for nearly 5 months, already bought Henry Christmas Presents? Organised didn't begin to cover it. Emma thought that perhaps the keyring, that had obviously been given when times were happier, might not have been accurate. And what did she do with the bits and pieces now she knew of there existence? Henry was still fragile about his mom, regardless of what he said out loud. To be confronted with gifts from her might set him back, making him realise even more what he was missing.

Deciding she still had time before she had to make that decision the blonde grabbed the boxes of decorations and piled them at the top of the stairs. She took them one at a time down the attic stairs and then made her way downstairs to start riffling through the boxes to see what she might be missing and needed to buy. There was surprisingly little Emma wanted to add to the huge haul of festivity Regina had amassed so she set about putting up the tinsel, lights, hanging decorations and paper banners. She was planning on getting a real tree so she made a quick call to David to ask if he was available and if she could use his truck.

So later that afternoon with David's help she collected a beautiful spruce fir and between them they were able to carry it into the house. She set about decorating that and when she was finished closed the curtains against the natural light, lit a few candles and turned on the Christmas lights. She had to admit she had done a good job, it felt warm, the light reflected off the shiny surface of the baubles hanging from the tree and Emma felt the magic of Christmas settle over her. It was a new feeling, one the lights in the boutiques of Boston had never inspired in her and she hoped Henry would find some joy in it as well.

* * *

 ** _Christmas Day - Swan-Mills Mansion_**

"Henry." Emma called to her son, who had rushed off after opening what he assumed were his last presents. He had gone to get his phone to begin texting his friends "Happy Christmas" wishes and to share stories of who had got what.

He came back, a grin firmly in place. He had thanked Emma profusely and she had hugged him tight after the gift exchange, and she knew he was enjoying the day. Snow's hideous Christmas jumper gift sat around his frame, crumbs of the pie Granny and Ruby had given them as a Christmas dessert clung to the fabric.

"There are actually a few more present for you." Emma told him, holding her breath for his reaction.

"Oh?" He asked, looking under the tree and seeing a few boxes there. He had assumed they were for the neighbours or someone else, but Emma nodded to him as he reached out for them.

"They were in the attic, I found them when I got the decorations." Emma told him, worrying at her hands, picking at her nails as she hoped she had made the right decision.

"So... they're from... Mom?" Henry asked, his brow furrowed as he still didn't understand.

"Yeah from your Mom. I am guessing that wasn't all she had planned to give you, it was what she had bought so far." Emma found herself making excuses, even though there was a substantial pile for him to open.

"Wow." Henry looked with wonder at the gifts, and then at her. "Did you wrap them?"

"Yeah." Emma shrugged a little and her son laughed.

"I can tell, Mom wouldn't have used that paper and it would have been A LOT neater. But thanks Emma, this is really cool." He had tears shining in his eyes as he looked at the pile of love Emma had clumsily wrapped up.

"You're welcome Kid, she wanted you to have it, so I made sure you did."

"Wow." Henry repeated and sat down and just stared for a few minutes. Emma let him, knowing these were special moments, the last gifts from his Mom and once they were gone there might never be any more. She gave him a few minutes and then came up behind him and wrapped her arms round him, pulling him into her body heat and trying to cocoon him and keep him safe and the pain of loss at bay.

* * *

 ** _Approximately 8 Months After the Breaking of the Curse - Swan-Mills Mansion_**

Things had continued in the slow and steady pace that was a small town. Emma did her Sheriff duties during the day and had learned to cook proper food in Regina's well equipped kitchen. She ate most evenings with her son, unless they wanted Granny's or Snow had arranged a family dinner. Henry was still working through his emotions and the loss of his mother and she let him, being there to listen if he indicated he wanted her to. Otherwise he had gone back to school and spent his free time like most other boys, playing video games, throwing a football in the park or watching ridiculous TV shows late into the evening. He had tried skateboarding but couldn't find his balance, he had experimented with learning card tricks but had lost interest quickly. He still loved his comics and his own company but he did go out with some of his friends from school from time to time. Emma hoped he was as well rounded as you could expect after losing his mother to a magical curse and living in a town of fairy-tale characters.

And Emma was relaxed in Regina's house now, it had felt odd for months, but Emma had to admit the woman had style and very nice tastes. The bed was soft and plush, the covers silk. The shower, even in the guest bath was enormous. The carpets were deep, the furniture made of real wood, and not the cheap chipboard Emma had only ever known in her life. The finish, even down to the wallpaper that actually had real gold leaf embedded in it, screamed quality and wealth and was superb. And Emma had never known that kind of opulence in her life, but she had grown accustomed to it now and was beginning to call the house her home.

But even now she felt comfortable in the large house, enjoying the finery inside the four walls, Emma didn't venture into Regina's room. The exception was unless Henry was in there looking for something or he felt the need to be closer to the brunette and curled himself up on her bed. Emma often came in when she realised he was in there crying, but she never told him no or barred his entry, she also didn't try and stop his crying, she just rubbed his back in the most soothing way she knew.

Snow wasn't making such a good job running the town, but Emma tried to keep out of it as much as she could. Mostly it was because of the culture clash. The internet didn't fit in with the archaic ideas many of the town wanted taught to the children. And there was a group of men who wanted to stop football being taught at the school because in their view the non-lethal sports of this world weren't entertaining. Apparently sport didn't thrill an audience unless there was the danger of losing an eye or a limb. Suggestions as to replacements like jousting or axe throwing were being made. Emma had cringed and just hoped her mother stood firm, otherwise she would be excusing Henry indefinitely from his Physical Education lessons.

But in general, nothing had escalated from heated council discussions, so Emma left her mother to preside over the mess and ignored things as much as she was able.

Ignoring problems with the town was one thing, but it soon became clear Emma had a problem at home, and she knew she couldn't ignore it. She first noticed the problem with Henry about 6 weeks ago. He was sneaking out after he thought she had fallen asleep. And to be fair, he might have been doing it for longer, it was just that night she hadn't managed to fall asleep. So she heard him go downstairs and instead of the fridge opening and him getting a midnight snack, she had been concerned when she heard the front door being gently opened and shut. She felt panic grip her, but she pushed it down. For all of Snow's incompetence at running the town, it was a safe space. Henry had been through a lot, Emma felt in her gut she should let him go and see what happened. But she didn't go to sleep until she heard the door open again a few hours later and knew Henry was safely home again.

She had finally made the decision to follow Henry, fed up of him running away in the night to who knew where. She thought back to when she first arrived in Storybrooke and how the kid would sneak away from Regina and visit her. She hadn't minded it then, but she now realised why Regina had been so worried and concerned. And Emma knew that was what it was now, Regina just hadn't had the capabilities to deal with her fear so she had resorted to anger, lashing out at Emma and becoming terse towards Henry as he hurt her more every day with his disappearing acts.

Emma now felt the stress of a missing child sitting heavy in her heart. Even though he always came back by the morning, tired and sullen, Emma couldn't stop the thoughts that maybe one day he wouldn't. He could get himself hurt, be laying injured in a ditch and she wouldn't find out until the sun came up and someone happened to spot him. Or he could finally have put the pieces together, realised she was only just managing to make it through every day being a responsible Mom and be running from her and just keep going. She was insecure about being a parent, insecure that Henry actually loved her enough to come back, and scared because she loved him so much and he wasn't opening up and trusting her to tell her where he was sneaking off to. She thought they were close, they had planned Operation Cobra together, now she was being shut out and she knew Regina's pain first hand.

She suspected this had been far harder for Regina, because if Emma messed up now, Henry had no-one else to run to. When Regina had upset him he had gleefully run to Emma and it had caused the older parent's struggle with her temper and emotions to multiply. The Queen had been so scared she had tried to hold on too tight, restricting Henry until he became bitter and angry towards her. It was sad really, because Regina had loved Henry so much and he had been so obsessed with his fairy-tales that he hadn't seen it until it was too late and his Mom was resting in an eternal sleep.

Emma had allowed the running away because Storybrooke was a safe town, Henry had lived here all his life and knew every inch of it. Add to that he was the Sheriff/Saviour's son and no-one would dare to harm him. And she didn't want to ruin their relationship, didn't want to impose strict rules and become the parent Henry hated, but he couldn't keep running away and doing exactly what he wanted. There were rules to being a kid, and Emma knew Regina had raised him to know that. This was misbehaviour and needed to be reined in and possibly punished. But first the blonde woman wanted to know what he was doing, so she hung back in the darkness, watching her son wander down the sidewalk.

Once he left the lights of the sidewalk and started to walk through the wooded pathways she knew where he was going. She didn't know if she should breathe a sigh of relief or to worry more. As she put her foot on the dewy grass of the cemetery and saw her son disappear into the Mills family vault she knew she didn't have to be stealthy anymore. It was a good job too as there was no undergrowth or shadows to hide her as she crossed the moonlit ground and inspected the lock. Henry had to have a key, the lock was open but not damaged. She was going to have a stern talk with Snow, she was meant to be keeping those keys safe. But Henry was her son, and she had been a pretty good thief. Emma groaned, it was another thing she'd need to punish him for. At this rate he'd be grounded the whole year.

Emma stood just inside the doorway, so she could hear what was happening but slip away unseen if Henry decided to leave. And it tore at her heart the words she heard spill from her son.

"Mom, I'm back again. I know you probably can't hear me, but the doctors that treat coma patients say sometimes talking helps and I'm happy to keep trying. It has been another slow week, they are trying to teach us about farming in school and we learned about roods, perches, furlongs and acres to measure the size of your fields. I don't understand most of it, but all the other kids seem to enjoy knowing the old ways, some are hoping they might get to go back one day. I really, really don't. I like the internet and electricity too much, and this will make you laugh. I think I even would miss a shower. Yeah, I know - you used to have to fight to get me to bathe, but Grace said they used to have an ANNUAL wash in the local pond. That's disgusting, and cold, and well just plain wrong."

Henry took a breath and kept talking to his silent Mother.

"Grandma is messing up the running of the town. I know the storybook always quoted you as saying she had been badly spoiled and didn't understand how to manage a kingdom, and I guess you were right. You already know I stole the keys from her, but then I guess I come from a line of bandits don't I? Grandma was one, Mom was imprisoned for theft, it isn't exactly a surprise I'm quick, nibble and could be an outlaw if we went back to the Enchanted Forest. Grandpa is slightly more normal and has started to take me riding and to train me at sword fighting. Don't' worry, I only have a wooden practice sword at the moment and even when I get a proper sword Grandpa has filed the point and the edges down to be blunt. He says I am a long way from getting a proper sword but these will help me judge the weight and work on my swing. I wish you were here so I could show you, I'd stand before you and defend you."

Emma had very little time to process the news that Henry didn't want to go back to the Enchanted Forest, was disillusioned at school and seemed to have a problem with his maternal grandmother. Snow and David had been talking often about trying to return to their old land and Henry was clearly not interested. He also seemed to speak about Snow with resentment and Emma wondered how much dislike her son was disguising and hiding during their family time. She filled the information away as she heard her son stop and take a shaky breath.

"Sorry Mom," he continued after a minute. "I promised I wouldn't get upset, didn't I? And I have done pretty well in the last few weeks. I just wasn't expecting it not to work. I guess I'm still a stupid kid sometimes, you always said I believed too much. I need you to know that I DO love you, okay? I don't know why kissing you didn't wake you up. Emma was able to break your curse by kissing me, I honestly thought this would be the same. But we agreed we weren't going to dwell on it, that it was a few weeks ago and I needed to leave it in the past."

"Okay, so moving on. I really don't know if I should tell you this. You might get all protective and ground me. But I'd rather be honest with you so um, well, I think I like Grace. I mean _like_ like her. Except when she is telling me she only used to wash once a year. But as long as we stay here then she washes like almost every day and I think I'd like to try and kiss her. I tried to hold her hand the other day, but she became really shy and pulled away from me. Grandpa says that I shouldn't worry, that she was probably just surprised and nervous and I should try again. Should I maybe not go for a kiss just yet? Maybe I should be like a knight in the stories and only kiss her hand and bring her flowers first. Then she'd know I was serious and chivalrous and being from the old world maybe she expects something like that?"

Emma felt surprise wash over her face. Henry wanted a girlfriend? How had she not heard of this? David knew and now so did Regina. And Grace, she was related to Jefferson. He wasn't the most stable person, Emma prayed the mental problems didn't run in the family and that Grace wouldn't flip out and hurt Henry.

"Well, it's late Mom, so I had better get back and get some sleep. I know you don't approve of me visiting on a school night, but I didn't want to wait to tell you about Grace until the weekend." Henry was beginning to move around and Emma knew she'd have to be quick in her escape. "See you again soon." He whispered and Emma could just imagine him dropping a kiss to the brunette's forehead before she had to scamper out of the doorway and into the shadow of the building to avoid being seen by her son.

Emma walked quietly around to the back of the mausoleum and stood in the shadows as her son left the vault. Was Snow unconsciously pushing her son away and driving a wedge between them? She watched him cross the grass, weaving between tombstones and then disappearing between some hedges.

When she was certain he was out of sight and not going to return she crept back to the door. Henry had locked everything back up, but Emma was a better thief than her son. She picked the locks and used her phone to light the space. It was eerie but she was shocked to find Henry had obviously been coming quiet regularly and had made the space as comfortable as he could. There was a stool with a soft cushioned top that he obviously sat on and he had brought candles and flowers. The flowers seemed fresh and Emma leaned over to smell them.

She then looked at the woman laying so still, Henry had brought her a blanket and covered her, fearing she would be cold in the dank air of the mausoleum. He had also placed a red rose so that it was laying on her chest. Emma felt tears prick her eyes, her son spent his nights here, trying desperately to make up for his vicious words and unkind actions towards the brunette woman during the year before the curse had broken. And his guilt wasn't abating, he was visiting more frequently if his nightly escapes were all to come here. Emma thought back to what she had heard, that his kiss hadn't woken the older woman.

She could still hear the way his voice had shook as he apologised to the silent brunette and promised her that his love was true and that he just didn't understand why he couldn't wake her up. Emma knew his love was true, but this failure must be weighing heavily on her son. Henry had begun to wonder and worry and doubt himself. That doubt, Emma knew what that did to you. It undermined your confidence, made you begin to question everything. But Henry shouldn't be worried, the blanket and the rose and the visits told her that Regina was right. He was a kind and caring boy and would grow into a fine young man, one with so much love in his heart. But Emma needed to reassure him now, and tell him that is wasn't his fault that his brunette mother still slept. She just wished she could give him some answers about curses, magic and True Love so he would believe her words.

* * *

 ** _Archie's Office 2 Days Later_**

"So you don't think I should be worried that he is visiting Regina?"

The therapist nodded his agreement at his blonde visitor.

"Henry needs to let go and begin to grieve, but his behaviour isn't unhealthy. People visit graves and speak to their dead loved ones all the time."

"But she isn't dead Archie!"

"Not in the typical sense. But do you think she has a True Love, Emma? Do you think she is coming back?"

"No. I feel terribly for Henry, but I don't think there is any hope."

Archie noticed the resigned look in her eyes and scratched at his face. The woman really had no idea about Regina or herself it seemed. Archie knew The Queen had reacted so extremely in both the old world and this one because of her deep feelings and her capacity to love. It was highly likely that if someone managed to break down some of the walls Regina had erected that the prickly brunette could learn to love again. She would deny it of course, but the problem with Regina had always been she had lost herself and sometimes believed her own lies. And he suspected the brunette had been lying to herself for a while before her curse had broken.

He had been at the mine that day and saw the looks between the two women, and the trust Regina had put in the blonde. It was significant and yet Emma seemed oblivious. Archie sighed, Henry had spoken several times in his sessions back during the curse about his mothers' being together romantically. The boy had felt the tension between them and was certain there was some kind of spark. And Archie knew the boy was idealistic and wanted a nice, easy solution, where his family was together under one roof and the arguments would cease. But more than that, Archie knew the boy was intuitive and he might even be right about the two women.

After all, Archie knew theirs was a deeply emotional relationship, the games they had played and the hurt they had inflicted on each other showed that. He thought about Regina's poor apple tree, he had seen the look of devastation as she collected the fallen apples that day. Emma had always been able to push the mayor's buttons and get an immediate response. He suspected they were more in tune with each other than either of them knew, and that both the women thought it was hate, but it was really quite a close spectrum before that line blurred into love. As a therapist he naturally studied characters and was insightful and what they did share burned bright. It could be easy to be blinded by it and think it was absolute hatred, especially when you were emotionally closed off. And both women had a difficulty grasping emotions unless their son was involved, they were never going to openly explore there was an attraction between them.

Archie pushed his opinion away, today was about Henry anyway.

"Do you want to start introducing the idea that she might not wake up?" Archie queried.

"Not yet, it will crush him." Emma answered.

"But he has been without her for nearly a year, and he is a clever boy, don't you think he already suspects there is no chance?"

"Yes I'm sure he has wondered about it, but I don't think I can take this dream away from him, not yet."

"Are you doing this for him or for yourself Emma?" The man asked, taking his glasses off to polish them. "Is it a difficult conversation and you are just hiding from it? Henry deserves more than that."

"You sound just like her." Emma whined. "She told me not to lie to him."

Archie held on to his glasses tighter, not allowing the shock to show on his face. When had they had a conversation like that? From the way Emma said it they had engaged in a civil discussion about Henry's needs, but all he had ever seen was a brutal tug of war going on between the two women. Archie looked at Emma's face and saw there was no anger clouding her features. She could talk about the sleeping woman with a calmness that had not been there during the first year they knew each other.

"Then don't lie to him." Archie told her, looking her dead in the eye.

"I'm not am I?" Emma blew out her annoyance. "No-one knows how this magic works or what will happen, least of all me. At least the rest of you grew up with magic and curses."

Archie parked that, the blonde was correct, magic worked in strange ways and while Regina would probably know the answer, the rest of the non-magical community had very little idea how it worked. To expect Emma to have all the answers was unfair, and he acknowledged her frustration was in part justified. But that gave him another idea that he allowed to grow in the back of his mind as he asked his next question.

"Do you talk about her Emma? Do you keep her memory alive?" Archie pressed. "By being open and mentioning her then Henry won't feel the need to hide his visits and he will remember his own good times with Regina."

"I don't stop him talking about her, I listen." Emma told the man. "But I can't talk about her, I hardly knew her. And my relationship with her was aggressive and abusive. I don't think stories about her punching me in the face because I slept with her boyfriend are what Henry needs."

Archie again clamped his lips closed. He didn't know they had resorted to a fist fight over Graham. And it only fuelled his suspicions, that Regina had stuck out from jealousy, but not the way Emma thought.

Emma felt defeated. She wanted to help Henry but she was inadequate, as usual. If Regina could see her floundering she'd be equally parts annoyed that she had been made to put her faith in such a severe fuck-up and amused at the discomfort of the blonde.

"Can I suggest something?" Archie saw the stress in Emma's posture and on her face. At least that explained why Regina could read her so easily, Emma wasn't the master of masking her face as The Queen had been. Emma looked up with a hint of desperation in her eyes and so he ploughed on.

"Snow knew Regina, even before she became Queen. She probably knows her better than anyone and certainly having lived with her she must have some stories she can tell. Ask her to share her memories and to help Henry. She can bond with her Grandson and give you some time on your own to relax. It has been long enough, I'm sure some of your mother's animosity has faded and she can be objective about the girl Regina was."

"Henry has issues with Snow." Emma said very quietly.

"Understandable." Archie replied, the boy had lost his Mother at his Grandmother's hand, there was bound to be resentment over it.

"Do I ask him about it, let him know I evesdropped and heard his intimate conversation with his sleeping Mother?" Emma asked, biting her lip and hoping Henry wouldn't hate her for betraying his secrets.

"Not right now, I think we deal with Henry one problem at a time. Otherwise all we will do is firefight and not get any issues resolved in their entirety. Let's begin to talk about Regina and celebrate her memory, we can gradually begin insert the idea she won't come back and allow him to grieve with his family. If Snow shares her stories, it will rebuild a bridge between them and lessen Henry's resentment."

"Do you think she'll agree?" Emma asked.

"Snow values family Emma, she values you and Henry. If you ask her for something and it is in her power she'll do it gladly. That's what parents do, you understand because it is why you are here talking to me. You want the best for your child and to protect them from suffering just as Snow does. You aren't a bad parent, and your instincts are good. You just need to trust yourself more, but also trust your family. Let Snow help and take some of the burden you are carrying. It is long overdue."

Emma lifted her head and he saw the conflict there. She didn't ask for help, she was self-sufficient, coming here had been from desperation. Again he was struck by how similar the two women who had been a parent to Henry were.

He had planted a seed and that was all he could do today, today wasn't about Emma despite the fact he could clearly see she needed his help as much as Henry. So he allowed her to change the subject as she started to ask about suitable discipline for the boy and how to handle it.

"Emma I think you should sit henry down and discuss what he wants. Communication is important, he doesn't want to feel like a child where everyone makes his decisions for him. Henry will be more receptive if he feels he has been involved in the process."

Archie put his glasses back on and leaned back before continuing. "He will want to continue to visit Regina and that is fine, it is his timing that you have a problem with. So let him know that he can visit his mother during the day, and that he needn't hide anymore. Then he will sleep at night and stop sneaking around. But you are correct, he needs to be punished, he can't wander around town in the middle of the night and he should have asked your permission rather than breaking and entering."

Emma nodded, that was what she had thought, but she felt the need to have someone else back her up over it.

"As for discipline," The therapist continued, "you know what he enjoys, limit his access to it for a defined period of time. Be clear and don't waver."

Emma knew all of this, she was just insecure and worried about her lack of parenting skills and Archie was sharp enough to have identified that. He knew his role was to support her and build her confidence.

The blonde answered, "Yeah, that makes sense. I can do that. But what about his guilt? How can I tell him it isn't his fault and make him believe it?"

Archie was pleased the topic had come back round so he could suggest the idea that had been rolling round his head for the last ten minutes.

"Have you thought of asking someone who knows about curses or True Love magic? Then you can back up his failure to revive his mother with facts? Henry is a very rational boy when he wants to be, research it, and possibly even involve him in it."

"Mmmmhh. Maybe." Emma was sceptical as she hummed and thought about the suggestion. It was definitely an avenue she could explore, but who should she trust? Gold, Blue? The least she could do was think more about it before dismissing it completely.

Looking at the time and seeing Henry would be finishing his after school math club Emma knew the session was over, "Thanks Archie, you've been really helpful." And he had been, but Emma couldn't shake the feeling she was doing a sub-par job.

As Emma stood to leave Archie rose too and held open the door. Ever the therapist he told her retreating figure, "Emma my door is always open if you need more advice about Henry. Don't be a stranger." He knew to openly push at the blonde would result in her walls slamming into place and shutting him out, but this was subtle enough to niggle at the back of her mind and remind her that she had friends and a support system in place if she needed to reach out.

She turned around and gave him a half smile. Archie knew she still had a long way to go, but her shoulders weren't as slumped as when she had arrived. It was a small change, but in his business it was usually about taking small steps until you eventually crossed the finish line.

* * *

 ** _Next Saturday Afternoon - The Charming Loft_**

"So Dad's at work?" Emma threw herself into the sofa as her mother rolled her eyes at the lack of grace shown by her Princess daughter.

"Yes, which you well know, being his boss."

"Oh yeah." Emma grinned.

"So I am guessing you want to talk to me on my own?" Snow commented.

"I need a favour." Emma was fidgeting on the sofa, her discomfort clear. But she was resolute and there was a steely look in her eyes, this was for her son and she could stomach a difficult conversation with her mother.

"Go ahead Sweetie." Her mother encouraged, leaning back against the breakfast bar.

"So I spent some time talking to Archie." Emma began, "and he kind of suggested you might help Henry."

"Anything." Snow said.

"Will you share stories with him? Tell him about Regina."

"What? Emma no. Henry needs to move on and forget his mother. Bringing her up won't help him."

"Well Archie thinks it will. And I agree. Cutting Regina out of his life so violently and then acting as if she never existed is a short sighted solution and isn't helping him long term. He spent ten years growing up with her, he won't just forget her no matter how much you might want him to."

"But Emma honey, she is evil and dark. She should never have been allowed a child in case she corrupted them. We are just lucky henry turned out ok and is inherently good inside."

Emma sighed to herself. Here we go with all the Evil crap again. 28 years the town had existed, trapped in its little bubble. Regina had everyone at her mercy and the most she had inflicted were a few parking tickets and Granny's questionable coffee. Evil was Snow's perception, remembering a woman who wore bosom exposing corsets and laughed with a hint of madness. Since arriving in this world Regina had kept her breasts covered much more and probably hadn't laughed until Henry started to blow spit bubbles. And Emma knew it would have been a joyful sound, not maniacal glee. Snow's outdated ideas needed to be corrected, but Emma knew it wouldn't be accepted well.

"No Mom, Regina loved henry. She wasn't evil towards him and she never would have been. It isn't your place to decide whether she deserved a child. She is the reason Henry is a good boy, because she taught him that and brought him up well."

"Even if I concede that, why should I rake up the past and talk favourably about the woman who ruined my life?"

"Several reasons in fact." Emma told her mother. "Archie is qualified and suggested it. Even if you worry about him as a therapist he was a loyal supporter back in the Enchanted Forest. He still serves the royal family and is trying to help your line - me and Henry. Go and ask him, check if you want to."

Emma breathed, stating her next point, "Second, as I see it, Regina didn't ruin your life. Yes, she tried, but look at what you have. You have love in your life, you have Dad, and you have me. You have Henry and without the curse you wouldn't have him. You might not have servants or a castle anymore but you do have hot running water, good medical care, electricity and you retained your title. The person whose life is ruined is Henry."

"But Henry is better off without her!" Snow argued.

"In your opinion!" Emma told her, standing up and looking her mother in the eyes. "Tell me, does he look better off? I've not known him as long as you, but he's miserable! You said you gave him the storybook because he looked sad and hadn't any friends. I can guarantee he looks sadder now than he ever did back then, so won't you try and help him again? The answer isn't a storybook this time, but it could be something similar, spoken word stories that reach out to him, ensnare him and give him something to engage with and believe in again."

Emma paused before saying, "Oh and he has stolen the keys and goes out at night to visit her."

Snow looked away guiltily then so Emma ploughed on, "So even when you won't speak about her, he hasn't forgotten her, because he loves her. You can't tell him who he can love, and you of all people must understand that. Yours is the love story that blossomed against all the odds, because love is the strongest magic and can't be thwarted. You can't change his heart Mom, so please stop trying."

Snow ignored Emma's plea, focusing on the one thing she could deal with easily, "He's sneaking out at night! Emma that's dangerous, why are you allowing it?"

"I'm not. I've sorted it and have withdrawn his X-Box for two weeks. But don't you see how devoted he is? I can't share any positive stories with him because all Regina and I did was fight. But you knew her before she fell into the darkness completely. And you shared a castle with her for years. You know her and can pass on your good memories, there have to be some."

Grudgingly Snow nodded, there were many instances she remembered of a beautiful young girl who loved riding horses. Of a young woman who struggled to adapt to life in a vast castle, but kept trying with perseverance and determination. Of a woman who loved her own father, had respected her King and husband, and had tried to care for Snow despite clearly hating her and blaming her for everything that was wrong in her life. She had good memories, she had stopped an execution because of them and her hope that that version of Regina wasn't lost. But Regina was lost now and Snow didn't think a few words were really going to help Henry. But words cost nothing and her own mother's words about having a responsibility of being on the side of good rang in her head.

Emma sat down again, seeing she had made some kind of breakthrough, although there was still some reservation in her mother's eyes.

"You can't force him to let go of Regina, but he is letting go of you because you won't let him be himself and express his love. And it is happening slowly so it is hardly noticeable, but we need to stop it. For all of our sakes. I need you to recognise Regina as his mother, whatever else she was, she was that for Henry. And the time has come that I can't let you continue to argue about and avoid that truth just because it is unpleasant for you. Let him know it is ok and not push him away. You can engage with him, bond, and let him know his Mom wasn't always bad.

"But she was more bad than good." Snow told her daughter, smiling in a victorious manner.

"And that is also about perspective." Emma snapped at her mother. "Putting Regina to sleep as a punishment wasn't a good thing. But you felt justified. And I agree, she needed to pay, but I don't think you can pretend that you are all goodness and light when you have sunk to retribution and deliberately hurting other people."

Snow recoiled like Emma had slapped her. "What would you have had us do instead Emma?" Anger and hurt coloured her words.

Emma dropped her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know. I'm not saying it was an easy decision, but this is a situation you made and now I am asking you to please help me put it right as best we can for Henry."

"Regina made the situation Emma. I am just always caught up in her messes."

Emma bit her tongue. Not taking responsibility and passing the blame wasn't the trait of a good person either. It just served to remind the blonde that at times, especially if she thought she was right, her mother really was a spoiled princess who thought she was above reproach. Emma could empathise with Regina at times like this. Emma could just imagine being stuck in a castle with a young Snow and how jarring it would be, and that was to put it mildly.

Shelving her feelings Emma just said, "Please Mom. It isn't like we can ask or make Regina clean it up."

"Even if I wanted to agree, your father won't hear of it. His anger is still strong and he won't let go of it, even for Henry's sake."

"Let me talk to him about it. If he agrees to it will you do this?"

"It won't make any difference, Regina took too much from him, and he can't forgive."

"What did she take from him? If I know that maybe I can make a solid argument."

"Oh Emma." Snow looked at her with sad eyes. "It was you she took. And Henry. And me. Your father values family above all else and he can never get those years back. Simple things we all took for granted like seeing you or Henry learning to walk and talk. He has lost his chance to be a proper father."

"He can still be a grandfather and he can still love me. It is true we can never turn back time, but Dad is uniquely placed to understand better than anyone."

"How so? What is it you think he has insight into?"

"Dad has missed out, and he is angry. Regina was driven by anger, so there is that common ground, he has to admit he can understand her motivation."

"I still don't see the similarity." Snow huffed, "Charming is a good man, his anger is justified."

Emma just wanted to roll her eyes, black and white, good and evil. Nothing could be that simple and yet at every turn she was being told exactly that, and by her parents no less, people that should be role models and give good advice to help guide her through life. But they didn't live in the same world, and their advice wasn't made for this realm, or helpful to Emma's experiences in it. Emma had been an unmarried teen mother, had dabbled in drink and drugs, had been a thief and a convicted felon and yet she was still good because a book said so and her parents were royal. It was a joke and as Emma realised that with every passing day she became more and more frustrated with her parents and their purist views and simple outlook on life.

"Fine." Emma gritted out. "Listen, all I am saying is that Dad knows loss. But more than that, he understands having a role that is unfulfilled, that he has been forced by someone else's actions to miss out. And that by missing out is has changed the dynamic of our relationship."

Emma took a breath before continuing, "Now look at Henry. He was in a defined relationship with a distinct role - he knew Regina was his Mom, and that he was the son. He sometimes misbehaved, he was sometimes rude, but he was loved and he loved her back. Now suddenly everything has changed, his love is surplus and his role undefined. He has been forced, by your decision, to miss out on love and life too."

"But..." Snow started, but her daughter shut her down.

"Don't try and argue that Mom," Emma told her, "Because for all of Regina's faults she did love Henry. And he can no longer express that or receive it from her. He is lost and angry, much like Dad. If you continue he will lash out with his anger, it might not be today, but it is coming. And he is hurtful when he lashes out, I saw the way he cut into Regina and it wasn't pleasant." Emma thought of the devastation the brunette had tried to hide when Henry often threw his barbed comments at her. But it had been too raw and too much and she had failed, letting Emma see her composure slip and her tears shine in her eyes.

"You don't want to be on the receiving end of that, neither does David. I can make Dad understand, I know I can. And this isn't about Regina, this is about Henry. You are unconsciously pushing him away and driving a wedge into your relationship with him. If you love him you'll be able to find the words and find a way."

Emma knew that was a low blow, but she was beginning to think so was cursing a woman to eternal sleep. Maybe it was Karma. She let her shoulders slump, she wasn't cut out for this, she didn't like confrontation and had never envisioned life with a family being like this, heated discussions and disagreements. Where was the family that fitted the perfect image in her head?

* * *

 ** _15 Minutes Later - Sheriff Station_**

"Hey Dad."

"Hi Emma, I didn't expect to see you today. Is the visit business or pleasure?" He joked.

"Well it isn't Sheriff business." Emma hedged.

"That sounded ominous." Her father looked at her and she shrugged, trying to keep the conversation casual. She'd already had problems with Snow, she didn't need another verbal battle with her other parent.

"I need you to listen to an idea I have, and have an open mind about it." Emma told him. "Can I grab us both a coffee and sit?" She indicated the round table where they kept old magazines, held impromptu staff meetings and Henry did his home work while waiting for her to finish her shift.

She brewed the coffee, added cream and they sat together, David watching his daughter's face with a pensive expression.

"I need you to give Regina a break." Emma told him, directly going to the heart of the problem.

"Regina's asleep, likely never to return, I don't think I need to give her anything." David replied, a hard edge to his voice.

"Dad..." Emma's voice held a tone of warning but David continued like she hadn't even spoken.

"In fact, she took things I hadn't even given her, and never would have through choice. She used her power and magic to strip my family from me,so don't ask me to ever do anything for THAT woman."

Emma watched her father's face, the aggression and hatred cross it. The Queen had done a real number on her father, who Emma knew was a simple man at heart, a shepherd who didn't understand the political or mercenary deals royalty made. He just wanted to be warm at night and loved, he would fight for his beliefs and his family, but he didn't care for jewels or power. Emma realised that young Regina might have got on well with shepherd David in a different life, before royal marriage proposals got in the way. It was ironic but she couldn't point it out to him, he was too angry.

He had never wanted to be a pawn in King George's or The Queen's plans, and his anger came from being caught up in it against his will, from having his simple life ruined and then his love tested, taken from him, tested again. He hadn't been a fighter or a Prince, but he had had both roles thrust into him and Regina was shouldering all of the blame, only some of it justified in Emma's opinion.

Emma sighed, she herself was stubborn and she saw some of her own traits sitting opposite her. She felt angry about her childhood and how hard it had been, about her parents abandoning her, but she knew that carrying around the bad feeling and blame would only lead to more heartache. She could hate Regina for casting the curse and her parents for putting her in a magical wardrobe, and a part of her did, but she had let most of the anger go so she could function. It was only on very bad days that she struggled to maintain her control. Her father didn't appear to have any coping mechanism to help him do that, except to continue to attack the slumbering brunette. Which, as she slept, wasn't very fulfilling for David, it was more a one way tirade without answers or him being able to move forward and deal with his issues.

"Listen, I get that you don't like Regina, I'm not asking for you to change that. But THAT woman as you refer to her, adopted your grandson and is his Mother. And he likes her, loves her even."

"I feel bad for Henry every day, you know I do, but justice was served. And I still think we were too lenient." David balled his hands into fists and took a shuddering breath, his aggression and aversion to the fallen Queen clear in his demeanor. Emma thought about the parallel she had drawn to Snow about anger driving both Regina and her father and she saw it being demonstrated clearly in front of her. David practically crackled with it, just like the brunette had when they used to argue over Henry. Emma wisely refrained from voicing her observation, she knew it wouldn't help here.

Emma changed track, trying something different, "Regina was lenient, she didn't kill you, she just put you in a coma."

"Where I missed everything!" David angrily told her.

"In a town where time stood still, I doubt you missed that much." Emma told him, looking him square in the eye and daring him to argue.

But he did, sadness crossing over his face like a cloud on a sunny day, "I missed you growing up, I missed you for 28 years. I can never get those back or make it up to you."

"Dad, listen to me. I get you feel you missed out, and I know you would have been a wonderful parent, but you can still be that, you and Mom are young and can have another baby. It will be weird and I might take some time to be okay with it, but you can still have that opportunity. I was the one who had the shit end of this bargain, I grew up without parents to love and want me. I was passed around, never fitting in, finding every day that life sucked just a little more. You were at least oblivious in a coma."

"Emma I never wanted that for you, you were meant to be our little Princess, Regina took you away, and I hate her for turning your life of privilege into what you actually lived through." David ran his hand over his short hair and Emma inwardly smiled. She recognised the gesture as something she did, it was like Henry's appetite, hereditary. She was his child no matter the years apart. And he was pleading with her to understand, but today wasn't about making him take responsibility for putting her in a wardrobe. She needed to get through to him to let go of some of his anger.

"I should have been there to protect you, and I would have been if she hadn't taken you away." He looked resigned as his gaze fell to the table.

"I know you would have protected me, I believe you would use your last breath to defend me and keep me safe. And the fact I grew up doesn't mean I don't need you or love you any less. You can still protect me and you are certainly important and useful in my life. Our roles are just a little different than either of us expected but we will work it out."

"Emma..."

"Please stop apologising, I know how intense your love is, I'm blown away by that. And I guess that is what is fuelling your hatred of Regina, but I need you to understand that that isn't your place. Regina's actions damaged me and my life, and it is my place to hate her for it. And also to forgive her for it, which I choose to do."

Her Father opened his mouth, but Emma wasn't finished.

"I forgive her because she took in Henry and gave him the life I had always wanted for him. I forgive her because if she hadn't cast the curse Henry wouldn't be here. I forgive her because I still have a chance with my parents and my son, both of whom I thought were lost forever. I know you can never forget what she did in the old world, but I do need you to forgive her."

"I don't know if I can." Charming looked at her, tears in his eyes that he couldn't tell his little girl what she wanted to hear.

"Then tell me you will try. It was tough for me growing up, my childhood wasn't ideal because I didn't have parents, but things are better now. But Henry is now in that dark place, having lost a parent. And I empathise because I have been there although I think for Henry it might be worse. He had love for ten years and then had it ripped away."

"He still has you Emma, he has at least one parent." David reminded her.

 _Great job I'm doing_ , Emma thought sarcastically but refrained from voicing it.

"I'm trying," Emma added, "But being a parent isn't easy and sometimes we fail. And sometimes it isn't at all what we think it will be. Take me, I know you love me, that you will defend me and that you expected to be able to dance with me at my first ball. You wanted to teach me to whistle or how to play hoops and maybe how to tend and then ride a horse. And I'd have loved that but it isn't what I need. I need you to trust me and be on my side, and I need you to let Henry speak Regina's name in your house. For him and for me. Please promise you'll try."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Emma gave him her crooked smile and he weakly smiled back, not knowing if he could do this, but he was a man of his word so would go home and discuss things with his wife and try and hate Regina a little less come the morning.

* * *

 ** _Three Weeks Later - Gold's Pawn Shop_**

"Gold?" Emma entered the shop and tried not to breath in the musty smell too deeply.

"Sheriff, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The man stood by his counter, leaning on his cane slightly and smiling in what he obviously thought was a welcoming gesture. Emma had met her fair share of con-men, and knew better.

"I'd like some background on True Love." She began.

"Surely your parents would be better placed to answer that kind of question?" The man looked at her, "They do after all share it. You are the product of it, where as I have sadly only ever read the tales and never been the recipient."

"I am more interested in the mechanics of it." Emma tried.

"Such as?" Gold's smile stretched so that some of his teeth showed. "You are going to need to give me some idea of what you want, otherwise we could be dancing around each other all afternoon." He tapped his cane into his crippled leg, "And I don't dance so well these days. It is usually a short affair."

"Fine." Emma huffed at him. "Specifics. I'd like to know if you only get one True Love in your life. I'd like to know if there is a way to track True Love, to locate someone's True Love. I broke the original curse with my love for Henry, but that loving bond doesn't seem to work with every curse, are there different types of True Love?"

"I am bemused you haven't asked your parents, or gone to the fairies with your request."

"You know why." Emma snapped. "The fairies would tell my parents, Blue and her friends being loyal to the White line. And I don't want my parents to know because they wouldn't approve of reviving Regina."

"I have to admit I am surprised you are even contemplating it, the woman did try and run you out of town, printed terrible news articles about your past, killed the previous Sheriff and never had a good word to say about you. Oh and then she tried to poison you."

"This wouldn't be for me. It's for Henry, he is lost without Regina."

"Ah." Gold took a minute. "For the love of a child, that I understand."

Emma was taken aback, the man actually sounded human and reasonable, and she saw sincerity in his eyes for a brief moment before he blinked and he was the smarmy businessman again. "But I can't give information away for free, even if it is a just cause."

"Of course you can't." Emma scoffed.

"I will give you a free piece of advice, but I expect you to remember my generosity. So fairy dust can be enchanted to find a True Love."

"And what am I meant to do with that?" Emma stared at him, incredulous. "That doesn't help me!"

"Of course it does, you need to find yourself a fairy who has access to the dust and is disenchanted enough with Blue to help you without telling your parents."

"And where am I going to find someone like that?" Emma wanted to throttle the man, exasperation was clear in her voice. Everything was riddles and double speak with him. Why couldn't he give a straight answer?

"Well that is your job, Sheriff. Investigating and finding out about people."

Emma growled at him. He grinned back.

"Now for the matter of payment."

Emma rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"A lock of hair will do nicely."

"That sounds decidedly easy." Emma looked at him with suspicion in her eyes.

"You are the product of True Love, any part of you freely given contains great power, if harnessed correctly."

"Why would I want to give you something of "great power"?" Emma studied him, knowing how slimy he could be.

"Now Sheriff, as I previously stated, you are the product of True Love. Good and light magic. I can't use any part of you for dark purposes, the light inside of you will eclipse it and render the whole endeavour pointless."

Emma believed him, but didn't understand him. "So, why do you want it then? If you can't use it?"

"It would still be a great possession and wonderful bartering chip. You know how much I crave power."

Well that was the truth, in as much as Gold ever told it. Emma conceded.

"Okay, but you tell me what I want to know about True Love. Then you can have a lock of hair."

"Deal." The smug smile on his lips was off putting, but Emma just looked away until he started talking again.

"The sleeping curse was Maleficent's and she was always a sucker for a good romance. I suspect that when she was creating the curse she define the type of love. So it is no longer as broad as any True Love. So familial love won't break it. Neither will the bonds of friendship. My assumption would be that this curse needs to be broken with romantic love."

"Wonderful." Emma ground out, but at least she had an answer for Henry. He wasn't at fault, not that Emma had ever thought he was. But Gold had confirmed it, Henry's kiss could never break this curse.

Gold continued in his syrupy voice, the one Emma guessed must be music to his own ears. "And a person could have multiple True Loves, it depends on the strength and depth of their heart. My own advice? The Queen's heart is deeply corrupted, blackened and defective. The chances of her being able to love again are highly unlikely."

"Great. Thanks for much for your useless information."

"Now Dearie, the information isn't useless, you just didn't like the answers and can't use it in the case of The Queen. If you were to use it for someone else it might be invaluable. Now the lock of your hair if you please."

Emma stomped from the shop moments later understanding Regina's intense hatred of the man. Why was it every day Emma hated this strange little town a bit more.

* * *

 ** _2 Months Later - Sheriff Station_**

"Leroy!" Emma shouted at the balding dwarf in the cell. Drunk again he was trying to sing a badly off key version of "Pretty Woman."

"Don't cha like my singing?" The dwarf slurred. "It's about my woman, I love her so much, but she deserves someone better than me though."

"No Leroy, your singing isn't really to my taste." Emma told him, hoping he'd fall asleep soon and sleep off his drunkenness.

"Bloody Mother Superior doesn't like it either." He mumbled. "But the sanctimonious bitch doesn't like anything about me, says I'm not good enough to be with Nova. And she's right."

Emma watched the bottom lip of the dwarf tremble. _Oh God_ she thought, he was about to turn into a crying drunk. Emma thought she even preferred the singing version, not this self-pitying version that wanted to share his woes and cry on her shoulder.

But even as she tried to think of a way to escape this, it hit her. Nova might be the fairy she was looking for. So she gently began to pump the dwarf for information on his girlfriend and her less than ideal relationship with the Blue Fairy.

As Leroy lay on his back, snoring, Emma unlocked the cell door and rolled him onto his side and into the recovery position. It would be all she needed to have a death in police custody. And her mother would never forgive her for letting her favourite dwarf asphyxiate on his own vomit. She didn't think asking a favour from Nova would go too well either if she coupled it with notifying the fairy of her drunken boyfriend's demise. And Leroy had done well, Emma had the answer she needed. Nova was definitely the way to get more info on True Love and possibly get her hands on the fairy dust.

* * *

 ** _The Following Week - The Convent_**

Emma couldn't believe she was doing this. When Henry had knocked on her door the night of her 28th birthday she would never had thought she would be stood in a world of dragons and fairies over a year later.

She was waiting for Nova to leave the convent so they could have a chat about fairy dust and True Love. Another thing she thought possibly certified her as crazy in the real world.

How had her nicely empty life suddenly exploded into this craziness? And it was packed to bursting with people all wanting her time. Her parents she could accept even if she found them stifling at times. But it was everyone else who thought they knew her. People she had never even spoken to greeted her in the street, some remarking how like her mother she looked, others asking when she was going to take a prince as a husband. The worse ones were the ones who told her she needed to find Henry a proper father now his horrible and evil mother was out of the picture. It was bloody intrusive and none of their business and she kept biting her tongue, but someday someone was going to push her just a mite too far and regret it when she punched them out.

But back to Nova and the fact that the fairy had hurried down the path and climbed into Emma's yellow car and then they were driving away from the oppressive building to a place where Nova felt comfortable talking about fairy business.

"So..." Emma drew out the word, "True Love?"

"It is the strongest magic." The fairy gushed and Emma wanted to roll her eyes.

"But can you find someone's True Love?" Emma asked, "If it is so strong, surely there are signs?"

"Oh there are." The fairy nodded and Emma took a deep breath. This was slow going.

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"Well the sex is always amazing." The fairy said and Emma swallowed a mouthful of air in her shock, going red as she went into a coughing fit. She couldn't believe a fairy and a nun had just said that.

Nova didn't seem the least bit shy. "If the sex is no good, then it definitely isn't True Love."

"Okay." Emma choked out. "Let's assume I don't know anything about the quality of the sex."

"Oh, well then there is the heart magic involved. It creates an unbreakable bond that pulls the couple together. It means they often touch and want to be close together."

Emma wasn't sure what that meant. In Regina's case the only person she had any kind of physical contact with was Henry, unless you classed the punch she had swung at Emma or the way they both got into each other's personal space during their heated conversations. She had never seen Regina touch anyone else, except Graham, but Emma knew that hadn't been True Love. That had been about fucking, less than pure but very simple.

"Right." Emma was getting nowhere fast.

"Blue says if you have a piece of each person and whisper the Combination Enchantment, the pieces will bind together and glow proving True Love."

"What if you don't know who the other person is?" Emma asked. "Do you have a method of finding a person's True Love? I've heard Fairy Dust can be enchanted to do that."

Nova told her, "Well at least that's the theory. Yes Fairy Dust once enchanted to look for True Love will do that. But I've never done it myself."

"Now we are getting somewhere." Emma muttered but she smiled politely at the fairy and urged her to continue.

"But you could do it?" Emma pressed the other woman, who nodded.

"Yes I think I could do that."

"Excellent." Emma began to feel very hope stirring in her heart.

"There is a slight problem." The fairy woman told Emma. "I can't get hold of any Fairy Dust."

Emma wanted to scream. That wasn't a slight problem, that meant this whole venture was pointless and Emma didn't understand. Nova had just indicated she could help Emma track a True Love. Nova didn't need to know it was Regina's.

"No, you misunderstand me." The fairy followed up with. "I can't get the refined Fairy Dust, only Blue has access to that. But I can get you Fairy Powder, which is Fairy Dust before we have removed the impurities by filtering and then burning any waste off with magic. It isn't quite so fine but will still do what you want, well mostly."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked, wanting to hold her head from the convoluted complexities of magic.

"It means the powder will be able to tell our intent and still perform the spell, but the results might not be so conclusive. But I can and will help you and between us I'm sure we can interpret the results. It is the best I can do, but it should be enough."

Emma nodded, she'd take anything at this point because she couldn't stand by and do nothing while Henry was missing out on time with his real mother. This at least was action.


	2. Chapter 2

Think might spill into a fourth chapter. Thanks for following/likes and reviews.

Enjoy - I know it is just snatches but I didn't want this to become a 300K word monster. I am sure everyone can use their imagination to fill in the gaps!

* * *

 ** _The Following Weekend._**

Nova had stolen the fairy powder, the Sheriff had no intention of arresting or reprimanding her for it.

When Nova asked for a personal item of Emma's so she could combine it with the powder to find Emma's True Love the blonde woman just nodded and produced a necklace she had found in the false bottom of the desk drawer at the mansion. Nova didn't need to know this wasn't about Emma. The blonde didn't want to take the chance the fairy would change her mind if she knew the truth.

So with Regina's necklace, Nova went away and with her wand and a few magic words enchanted the powder and then returned it to Emma.

Nova did warn her that the powder might behave a little unpredictably, but the spell was sound and so was the amount of magic within the powder, it should be enough to work out. With words about the magic helping to form bonds between Emma and her love and how Emma might experience a greater desire to be near the newly discovered lover Nova was practically dancing with delight. Emma just smiled a tight lipped thing, nodding when required.

But Emma was grateful and once the fairy stopped gushing about the delights of True Love she profusely thanked the woman for her efforts, but knew she needed to be on her own to activate the powder. Nova told her that as it would glow and create a trail to the person, so it would be best to wait until night had fallen. With that advice she left after Emma had told her that she owed the fairy a huge favour. Emma suspected the favour might be redeemed by a drunken boyfriend but that would wait for another day.

As Emma tipped the bottle and watched the magic swirl she held her breath. Then it began to float away from her so she broke into a light jog to follow it. The trail headed towards the mansion, it was strong and bright but Emma was devastated. She had told Nova that it needed to be searching for romantic love, but it appeared that the powder was seeking out Henry. Emma could only assume something was wrong, so she stopped following the trail when she reached the pathway to 108 Mifflin.

Maybe there was a reason Nova was still a novice fairy. Or maybe it was because of the unrefined nature of the powder. Or maybe because Regina didn't have a romantic love the powder had moved on to the next best thing. Whatever it was, Emma knew there would be no True Love kiss for the slumbering woman.

Had Emma only had faith and continued into the house she would have seen that the powder wasn't seeking Henry after all. The golden shimmer carried on past Henry's bedroom door and into the guestroom. It had surrounded the baby blanket with purple trim, finding a True Love after all.

* * *

 ** _2 Months Later - Mills Family Vault_**

For some reason Emma felt she needed to accompany Henry on his weekend visits to his mother. It was to keep him company and make sure he didn't get depressed. She usually sat in the car, or outside in the sun to give him privacy but would be closer by in case something upset him or he needed to reach out. She always tried to take him to the park afterwards, or to Granny's or make sure he had a sleep over that night so he wasn't alone and trapped with unpleasant or even nightmarish thoughts of his mother in the cold and dark.

Very occasionally she would join him and go inside. It was always surreal to Emma, seeing a woman who in life never relaxed, never allowed anyone to see her in a natural state, who had the harsh lines of life in her frown and pursed lips. Regina had always been made up, with heels to add height and intimidate, and the blonde had never seen her without her facade in place. And now she was static and still, all her hateful and aggressive energy removed. And Emma looked at her face that had smoothed and looked younger. And she was beautiful. Emma knew the fierce brunette wasn't unattractive, but when snarling in her face, Emma had been more focused on her hissing and spitting and on damage limitation of the situation. Now Emma saw that Regina had been a tired woman, who had now been forcibly made to calm and stop, and Emma looked down on her with a new view. She saw the brunette without pain and suffering in her eyes and tainting her features, and she liked what she saw.

Clearing her throat, she moved to sit down next to Henry. She was awkward and fidgeted because she didn't feel comfortable sharing moments with the older woman. This felt like she was visiting a comatose relative and they had some kind of defined relationship. They didn't, they had shared Henry under duress, but Henry had assured her it would be okay so she was here and clasped her hands together to stop them filling with nervous energy and absently touching things in the enclosed space.

Henry was of course his observant self and tried to placate his birth mother, "Mom didn't have many friends, or many people who cared. She would have let you in given time, I know it. She'd be glad you were here. You could have been good friends if things were different."

Emma was sceptical but she knew about having a life empty of friendships and relationships. Until Mary-Margaret and Ruby she hadn't really had anyone either and now they were Mother and Godmother come Auntie she didn't really have any friends again either. The family dynamic stripped her of the openness and honesty of their pre curse discussions. It was bad enough she knew her mother had slept with Doctor Whale and there had been emotionally scarring and disturbing conversations about the good quality of the sex with David. No child wants to hear how their parents rock each other's world, but Emma knew because her friend Mary-Margaret had shared.

And Henry looked at her with his big eyes, pleading her to do this, so she sighed and agreed. Somehow she was spending time with a woman who had actively tried to poison her, because her son said so. She had often wondered how Henry connived and convinced Regina to do things, buy him things, make him school costumes or craft homework, and fund restoration projects. The usually hard woman seemed to melt if it was for her son and now Emma knew why. The blasted child was a great manipulator, with his shaggy hair and puppy dog eyes and his charming genetics he would always sail through life getting what he wanted.

But she was glad, because his life would be better, happier, and fuller than hers. And that was all she had ever wanted for him when she gave him up for adoption.

It was at one of Emma's internal visits that she noticed it. As Henry removed the blanket to take it home to wash and replace with a clean one Emma's eye fell to the woman's arm. Her skin was flawless, but lacked any colour, it was sallow instead of the radiance that a live person exudes. But that wasn't what Emma was looking at, it was that the pendant was gone.

"Henry, where is the pendant?" she asked, looking round the floor for it.

"It isn't here." Henry followed her eyes scanning the room.

"What do you mean?" his mother tipped her head to look at him.

"It came off in my hand one day, months ago. So I took it home with me. And I think Mom would be happier without it. She feels safe and powerful with magic, so wherever she is I hope she feels better and secure now she can defend herself properly and isn't restrained anymore."

Emma opened her mouth and then shut it again. She really didn't know what to say.

She helped him with the blanket to buy herself some time and space. Once she got over the shock that Henry had removed a magically item she then thought on his defence of his mother needing her magic. It was a logical argument and showed his care and that his thoughts were still with her. She wasn't about to contradict him, where ever Regina was, she probably needed every bit of help due to the destructive nature of the curse. But it did give Emma pause, that her son seemed to be embracing magic and this from a boy who had sworn his mother was Evil because of it, that she couldn't be trusted with magic and should never use it again.

It rang alarm bells in her head, because some magic was like that, especially when Rumple had been involved. So she made a very quick and clear decision.

"Henry that pendant came from Gold, it is very powerful and possibly dangerous. Where is it?"

"At home in my bedside table with the storybook."

"Will you give it to me to keep safe? I don't really want you exposed to magic, especially so near to you while you sleep."

He just nodded and continued tucking Regina in with a new blanket.

Emma didn't know how the pendant worked, she was certain Gold had enchanted it so it shouldn't have come off Regina's arm, but once they got home Emma saw it quite clearly. Henry had been able to remove the item and she had no reason to doubt his account, it had come away easily. At least he had kept it safe and out of sight. And Emma thanked her lucky stars that no harm, like dark magic leaking from it, had befallen her son.

It posed the question how Henry had managed it, Emma wondered if Gold had scrimped on the magic, tricking her parents. She didn't plan to ask him, after her last visit to see the glittering imp, she vowed not to ask him anything ever again. Maybe Nova might help her again, but Nova wasn't a magical master, especially in the darkness Rumpelstiltskin operated in and the fairy's recent the failure sat at the forefront of the blonde's mind.

Did she trust The Blue Fairy? No, the woman had mislead her parents about the wardrobe all those years ago, she didn't think she trusted a woman who had knowingly sent her to a new land with a small boy as her chaperon. August might have grown up and tried to make amends, but Blue hadn't even tried to apologise. She was a self-assured sanctimonious bitch in Emma's humble opinion. She'd ask Nova if she felt she needed to.

But Emma took the pendant from her son, and stuck it in the back pocket of her jeans. As she stood there in her son's room her eyes were drawn to the storybook. A book that held all of the tales, but she had never believed in or read. Perhaps she should rectify that, get a feel for the characters in the town. At the very least it would give her something else to discuss with her son, and create more common ground.

Henry saw her looking and her indecision.

"It isn't all kids' bedtime stories. You'd enjoy some of them." He told her.

She smiled, "Do you mind me borrowing it?"

"Nah, take it." Henry reached into the drawer and handed her the thick tome. "I've got loads of comics to keep me busy."

He got a glint in his eye, and Emma knew some sass or sarcasm that he had picked up from his brunette mother was about to come out of his mouth. "Besides, you're not the mother I need to worry about around that book."

Emma conceded that, although his other mother was no threat at this point in time either, Emma knew she could go and read the book out loud cover to cover in her presence if she felt malicious and there would be no reaction.

She took the offering from her son and put it in her room before going downstairs to cook them their special Saturday night dinner of southern fried chicken and chips. Comfort food for them both.

* * *

 ** _Sheriff Station - Next Week_**

Emma sat at her desk with her feet up and the book open in her lap. She had been reading it steadily for the last 3 days and she had realised one thing. There were no stories about Regina. There was Snow, Charming, all their back stories, even tales about people she hadn't met like Goldilocks and Iron John. The stories containing the Evil Queen only told of her deeds, giving no details and no back story or no insight to her motivations or thoughts.

Emma found the whole book odd, gappy, and one sided. If you weren't a hero or on the side of good then you didn't deserve page space. At least Disney fleshed out the villain and gave them a reason and a purpose, however twisted it might be. These tales just condemned whoever they deemed unworthy, and Emma felt decidedly unsettled. She had stolen, she hadn't always been good, she had unmarried and unprotected sex and given up a child, she had lied and cheated and been imprisoned. Would her tale paint her as a glowing Princess of the noble White line? She suspected as much because of the basic concept, good and evil, often inherited by family line and nothing in between. When in fact she had lurked in the darkness and made questionable decisions. Emma saw with an adult eye what Henry couldn't, the book told a heavily sanitised version of events, skirting round any unfortunate truths that didn't fit with the overall message.

Emma did have to admit the pictures were good though. Carefully illustrated and the ones that drew her eye were always the Evil Queen. Regina always looked regal but with a hint of madness, her clothes cut to flatter her figure. For a children's book, the illustrations were pretty graphic, cleavage on display, tight pants or dresses with a slit up to mid-thigh. Emma found her eye lingering and snapped the book shut, that was enough for one day, she had a town to sheriff.

After a patrol round the town, where she found precisely zero crime, she headed back to the station. The book sat there and she glared at it. And then she remembered, the idea itching in her brain. She had Regina's side of things, she had her diary. She hadn't opened it, hadn't wanted to, but her interest had been piqued. The Regina she knew wasn't as flat and one sided as the book painted her, there had to be reasons she had turned from the young girl Snow would tell Henry about to an insane murderer. And she had turned back again, not completely, but there had been significant change while in Storybrooke that Emma thought the woman detailed in the book was a different person.

She'd give Henry back his reading material, and start with something else. It might help fill in some of the gaps she had uncovered. Their lives were entwined, she lived in the woman's cursed town, in her rather nice house. They had shared a son and a few very intense stares. The woman was technically her Step-Grandmother, as well as Henry's other mother, so the family tree was complicated and layered together in a horrible parody. Henry said they should have been friends, even might have been if a cursed turnover hadn't got in the way. So did that mean it wasn't a true invasion of privacy, especially when she couldn't ask the woman if she minded? Emma was going to go with that, because she wanted to know the woman better, to understand what had turned her towards the darkness.

Emma had a horrible suspicion it wouldn't be nice reading, she remembered the haunted look in the brunette's eyes when she sat in the police cell and they had shared something. She suspected that in reading she might find several triggers to her own twisted past and she might be made to face some of her own demons over again. It crossed her mind, however fleetingly, that if she had found Neal in The Enchanted Forest, a place where murder and magic were common place, that he might have been able to lead her much further astray. And if he had then hurt her, inflicting the damage he had done to her seventeen year old self in that realm, she didn't know where she might have stopped or ended up. Would she have fallen as far as The Queen did, and embraced magic, pain and suffering, justifying murder or even committing it? She shook herself, it was pointless thinking like that. It hadn't happened and she had eventually managed to work out her resentment and devastation over Neal's abandonment, it had just been hard. And long. In fact it had taken years but she had rebuilt herself with the walls round her heart practically impenetrable.

* * *

 ** _Outside the Convent - 2 Days Later_**

"Like any magical artefact it should be stored safely and sensibly." Nova told her and Emma nodded. She had removed it from her back pocket and put it back in the false bottom of the drawer. She had removed it today to take to Nova, so she could investigate the magic and hopefully tell Emma how it had been removed from the slumbering woman.

"I don't think it is dangerous to anyone else, I sense blood magic so it is only a threat to Regina or her direct familial line and I don't believe she has any blood relatives left." The fairy said so Emma held out her hand to take the item back, she'd keep it in the drawer because she didn't want her parents or Rumpelstiltskin or any of the rest of the town knowing the pendant wasn't still inhibiting Regina's magic. She could just imagine the panic and phone calls she'd get at the Sheriff Station, despite the fact the woman was still unconscious and couldn't harm anyone. The town was completely paranoid about The Evil Queen, so Emma deemed they didn't need to know about this development.

"How did Henry remove it?" Emma asked, her hands were clammy, she was dreading the answer.

"I still sense the barrier magic Rumpelstiltskin infused into this, so Henry didn't remove the spell he cast. I suspect that like any spell, Henry was able to use his True Love of his adoptive mother, coupled with his magical ability, to remove it."

Emma's heart sank. "What do you mean, his magical ability?"

"Henry has magic. It is in his genetics, much like yours. Did you not know?" Nova queried, her expression confused.

"No." Emma managed to force out of her closing throat, panic seizing her. "I didn't know." Not about Henry or her own magic apparently.

"Oh." Nova took note of the blonde's pained expression and sought to reassure her, "It isn't anything to worry about Emma, it was probably kick started by the magic in the turnover when he ate it, or the power of the True Love kiss he shared with you. But it is dormant in him, he will grow into his power as he matures. Magic knows what it is doing, it will only reveal itself when he can handle it and is mature enough to wield it."

"If it is dormant, how did he use it to remove this?" Emma held up the chain.

"Well, mostly dormant." Nova hedged. "If he is in great distress, or danger then he can access it."

"But he wasn't in either, he told me he was just sitting with Regina, it was calm and peaceful just like always in the vault."

"Then it was love, Emma. It is after all the greatest power of all and he is a product of True Love on your side. His ability may manifest around you, your family and Regina because of his love for you all. And that would be natural and wonderful." The fairy smiled at Emma, who didn't feel wonderful at all. She felt sick. She had magic, but no idea about it. And she had passed it on to Henry.

The one person she might have reached out and asked about it was in an apple turnover induced coma, because she might have argued with Regina and they weren't friends, but Emma having magic and no control or idea might have hurt Henry. And knowing that Henry was in danger, Regina would have done anything to fix it, even embracing her enemy and teaching her magic or restraint of it.

She couldn't tell her parents, who viewed all magic as potentially bad and corrupting. They had an irrational fear since they had seen Regina in all her magical and mentally deranged glory. They only trusted Blue and the fairies because floating pastel coloured winged beings couldn't possibly be bad. She felt adrift, unsure of who she was or what to do. Her stomach was rolling and she fought to keep the contents inside. She remembered Archie's offer that his door was always open and she realised she had two choices. Go and speak to him, or go out and get drunk. And after she had got drunk and temporarily forgotten the problem, she'd wake up hungover in exactly the same place. Archie was the better option, but the Rabbit Hole still called to her. It was an easier fix and one she had used often in her past life as a singleton.

And Henry had inherited magic from her. Regina would have known what to do about this, how to tell Henry and keep him calm and understood how the whole "growing into his magic" would work. Emma felt the weight settling on her shoulders, making it harder for her to breathe. This was just another thing she was going to have to look out for, another responsibility she didn't understand. It was bad enough being a regular single mother, now she was mother to a magically emotionally temperamental teenager who she might set fire to with her own magic next time they had a heated discussion about a date with Grace.

Sometimes Emma wished for the normalcy of cursed life, where her biggest problem wore stilettos and bitched about late paperwork while looking stunning. Her next problem after that was whether Granny's had run out of bear claws. And now, her life shifted around her, changing on an almost daily basis and she never seemed to get a good footing before the next thing happened. She felt life had punched her and knocked her onto her ass and she was concussed from the blow, everything spinning and refusing to settle.

Nova watched as all manner of emotions flitted over the blonde's pale features. Features that had become significantly paler during this conversation. "Emma?" She tried to bring the blonde back from her introspective thoughts.

The woman blinked a few times and Nova saw some clarity filter into her eyes. "Thanks for helping." Emma told her distractedly, before she left on legs that felt completely unsteady.

* * *

 ** _Archie's Office - 15 Minutes Later_**

The therapist indicated the sofa and the blonde woman collapsed into it, her breathing heavy and Archie realised she was close to an all-out panic attack.

"Emma, you need to concentrate on your breathing, in" he waited a beat, looking her straight in the eyes, "and out." He kept repeating it until she was breathing with a regular rhythm and her eyes lost the completely wild look she had had when she entered his work space. He waited patiently, he wasn't going to push at her when she was in this state. He allowed the silence and peace to settle around her, to sink in and calm her.

"I have magic, so does Henry. We were born with it." She managed to grind out from her constricted throat. "I don't know what to do."

She hung her head, and waited for him to berate her. She was an adult and should have the answers. She was The Saviour and a White Princess, she shouldn't be surprised about this revelation. These were what she expected to hear from the man, but he held his tongue. He wouldn't have said those things anyway, but Emma had wound herself up and was in a cycle of doubt and fear, her anxiety palpable in his office.

"Emma." His gentle voice made her raise her head.

"Why is that a problem?" He asked again.

"Because I have no idea how to control it!" Emma was exasperated, and didn't understand the man's calm demeanour.

"Has it manifested?" Archie asked and Emma took a moment.

"Not in me. Henry has used his once to help Regina."

"So it would be safe to assume yours isn't running rampant and out of control?" He took his time guiding her to the conclusion.

"Well no." She looked at him, his smile didn't falter. She felt the panic subside a little, slipping further away as she breathed a little deeper, a little more calmly.

"Even now?" He asked and Emma looked at him quizzically.

"I mean, you came in here, almost in the stages of a panic attack, you were close to losing control of your body, and yet the magic did nothing. So I am quite certain that it needs something very special to ignite it, it needs a trigger you have yet to discover. At the moment it seems stable and unresponsive in your body, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes." Emma breathed out her response, feeling the fingers of dread round her heart loosen a little.

"Emma this is a big change, and I understand completely why it might worry you, even scare you, but if you were born with it don't you think you might have noticed it before now if it was erratic?"

"Not in a world without magic." Emma told the man, "Surely I need to be in a magical place for it to work. And now I am, so isn't it a matter of time before something happens?"

"Ordinarily I would agree that magic shouldn't exist out in that world, but I think there is some magic out there. You might call it love, or destiny, tarot cards, psychics and ghosts all use basic forms of it. Things like faith healing tap into it too. I think they all draw on veins of magic that exist in limited quantities in that world, a small amount, but magic never the less. So has anything ever happened in your life that might have been magical in nature?"

Emma though back to all of the painful experiences, her childhood, her struggles with love, drink, violence, and crime. Some people told her that the fact she had been found at the side of the road before the cold killed her was a miracle, but Emma now thought that had probably been hard-wired into the curse, she had needed to survive. She came back empty, her life had been a shit show, and when it hadn't been, it hadn't been great. Definitely no magical moments, she hadn't managed to create a shield and protect herself from other kids punching her, she hadn't been able to magic money or food when she was cold or hungry. Nope, definitely no magic happening.

She sadly shook her head, wishing that maybe she had been able to tap into her natural born abilities, even if it was just to cloak herself from her drunken foster dad and his vicious temper.

"If your magic is part of you, it means it will reflect your nature and will be inherently good and true. It needn't be feared, even when it does manifest, but I think it is currently locked away inside you and unlikely to burst forth without warning. I think you may be worrying unnecessarily over your magic."

"But when it does manifest, I have no idea what to do! I mean I could ask Rumple, but he isn't exactly to be trusted. And Blue..." She trailed off. Blue's treatment of Nova was questionable, Regina had made the woman a nun and Emma had prayed a lot when she was younger and her faith in God and his disciplines had long evaporated now she was an adult. She didn't trust the symbol Blue represented in this world and Emma wasn't certain about her Enchanted Forest counter-part. Even as a fairy godmother, Emma had never had her wishes granted, so she wondered what Blue did as the fairy for the White line. Sweet fuck all in Emma's case.

"I don't feel comfortable asking her." Emma finished with. It was the truth and she was beginning to realise that was what needed to be spoken in these walls to actually deal with some of the problems.

Archie just nodded and sat in thought for a minute.

"Can I ask why you assume you should know what to do about having magic?" Archie pressed her. "Why do you expect to know any answers about magic, when you grew up in a world without it?" He asked and Emma floundered. Everyone looked to her or her family, it was second nature in this town. But Archie had asked honestly, he wasn't expecting her to have an answer about the magic, he only wanted her to be truthful with him.

"Because I was born with it?" Emma suggested.

"But never made aware of it." He told her. "And we learn through practice and repetition. Think about walking, we are all born with legs, but it takes months to learn to walk. We learn from our failures. Do you think that is a fair assessment?"

"Yes?" Emma didn't sound sure.

"We aren't born knowing everything and it is unfair to expect that from you, even if you are a hero and a princess. You are still human and still a newcomer in the world of magic. You can't let the town dictate your life Emma, and their expectations shouldn't be yours."

Emma looked up in shock at him, how did he know she was weighted down with expectation and forever second guessing how others saw her or what they wanted from her? But then he was a therapist and he wasn't bad at his cursed world job, Emma knew he was insightful, she just hated being under the microscope and was surprised he saw her so clearly.

"You want to please everyone, I feel it may be in part due to your upbringing and being passed over for adoption. You feel you weren't good enough, so now you are always trying to be better, to be good enough. You need to realise that you are good enough Emma. That sometimes you can't please everyone, and they just have to accept that."

"That's..." Emma started and Archie leaned forward so she stopped speaking.

"A conversation for another day." He told her, firmly. "Today is about magic, but I do want you to think about coming and seeing me more regularly, because there are things I can do to help you."

Emma didn't want to, therapy was like a bad word in her head. She had always managed through every problem in her life the same way, alone. And she'd done a reasonable job, but she knew deep down the changes in her life in the last year were huge and there was no shame in admitting she needed help this time. Any person would have difficulty adjusting. A flash of Regina in her corseted dark velvet, curve hugging fabric flashed into her head. Her make up dark, her eyes fierce. That was what happened when you bottled things up and had no outlet. Could she really turn down this kind offer? She didn't think so.

Slowly she nodded her acceptance, she would try.

"So Henry has magic, eh?" Archie brought them back on track with his soft voice.

"Yes, but I don't think he knows it." The blonde told him and he nodded.

"I am unsurprised, his belief in magic was so strong. And he has used it to help Regina?"

Emma removed the item from her back pocket, "He was able to take this from her arm."

"Again, a harmless act. He is a well brought up child Emma, he might sneak off and misbehave, but he is for the most part a good person. And his magic will reflect that, doing good deeds and helping those in need."

"You think Regina is in need?" Emma asked.

"I think The Queen is in a very dark place, and if she can feel just a slither of Henry's love then it might be enough to sustain her. I don't know much about it, but I know Snow was very withdrawn when she was exposed to it, and that was for a very small period of time in comparison to what Regina has already been through. Yes, she is very much in need."

Emma smiled grimly, anyway you spun it, Regina wasn't likely to come back to them. That left her with telling Henry he was infused with magic and dealing with it when it started to react within him.

She looked up and Archie had already seen her intention, "You DO have to tell him." He affirmed.

The blonde chuckled, it was a rueful sound. "Thanks for that."

* * *

 ** _The Following Week_**

Emma served up the takeaway pizza and Henry began to immediately become suspicious. Emma was fidgeting, had ordered takeaway rather than cooking and giving him extra slices so he knew something was up.

He just sat there and quirked his eyebrow, watching the blonde fuss and tie herself in knots.

"Oh." She realised he was watching her and hadn't started eating.

"Don't let the food go cold." She added.

"Right..." Henry drawled, piercing her with a look that said she needed to explain.

"Fine." The blonde woman huffed, not feeling at all sure how she was going to word any of this.

"So I spoke to Nova, she says you removed the pendant with your magic, which activated because of your love for your Mom." Emma told Henry.

Instead of shock or surprise, Henry just grinned happily at her.

"Well yeah," he shrugged, "I'd kind of figured that out."

"Really?" Emma was so out of her depth, she had no idea about magic, her son, and his abilities.

"It was the only thing that made sense." Henry confirmed. "Magic had to have been used to remove it, because magic was used to attach it. And if Mom's magic was out of action, it had to already be in the vault or come from me."

"How do you know all this?" Emma looked at her son with amazement.

"I always believed Emma, I've lived here longer and seen more that couldn't be explained unless magic was real. So I've been exposed to it, read about it, scoured the storybook for mentions of it. And I talk to people. Ruby's cloak is magic, Grandpa's sword is enchanted. And I can feel my coat has a protection spell covering it. I can feel the power in those items, and always wondered why. So I have been investigating magic and exposed to it much longer than you. It isn't a surprise I know more."

"So you knew you had magic? When did you know?"

"Only just now when you told me. Before I didn't know for sure. I suspected it had been me, but as I couldn't do any other magic when I tried, I thought I might have misunderstood and just been wishing it was true."

"It was definitely you, and apparently strong emotions are needed to unlock your magic at the moment. As you get older more of it should manifest and it will be easier to use. But you needn't worry, I'll always be here and when it happens we'll go together to Blue or Rumpelstiltskin, whoever you feel more comfortable trusting and discussing it with."

"So I used strong emotions?"

"Yes, like anger, fear or love. Instinctive ones. It was your love that you tapped into this time, it must have been."

"Wow. It was so easy then but I can't do it again."

"Please don't try. Let it come naturally when the time is right. And hopefully by then I'll have read some more and will be a bit more prepared to give you help with it."

Henry looked at his mother, trying to make everything right, but she didn't realise it already was. He wasn't scared of his magic, but he would promise her this to placate her. She had been looking tired and drained and he knew she was doing her best.

"Okay." He agreed, grabbing a slice of pizza and tearing into a huge bite with his teeth. And he enjoyed being with Emma, who let him eat pizza with his hands rather than cutlery. She wasn't so rigid, she was more fun. But he could see she didn't laugh like before, they didn't play video games late into the night anymore, Emma policed bedtime and feed him vegetables and had lost the childish part of herself when she became his only parent.

He could see she needed more fun and less stress, and Henry decided that he would think more about Emma. He had been so focused on his brunette mother, and feeling guilty, but now he had proof his love was true, he still had no plan on how to wake her but he knew it wasn't his fault. He should have noticed Emma was suffering too, but he had seen it now and vowed to try harder.

As Henry puzzled out his blonde mother and saw her washed out appearance the woman in question decided she was going to enjoy her pizza, rest and relax with her son this evening and sleep on it. Tomorrow she'd go to the library and maybe the vault in search of books on magic. Both for herself and for Henry, it was all she could think to do to prepare herself.

It was as Emma's head was hitting the pillow that night another thought about a different conversation hit her. Henry needed the "growing up and sex" talk. She really wasn't looking forward to that and as she tried to think of ways to structure the conversation in her head, sleep eluded her.

She knew it would be one of those awkward conversations that both parties would try and forget had happened, but she knew her son had to be prepared. She could ask David as another man who had gone through the same body and hormonal changes but she didn't want Henry's head filled with ideas about true love pairings. She needed him to understand how a teen pregnancy happened and the ramifications. A baby wasn't always a joy like her parents would probably tell him it was. And relationships took work, as did finding a sexual rhythm between partners, she wanted Henry to have a real conversation and be told honestly. Not some sanitised version where love always conquers all and is the easiest thing in the world.

She had better add that talk to her list. She turned and punched her pillow, she wasn't tired anymore.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day - The Library_**

Emma entered the space and Belle smiled at her visitor.

"Emma it is lovely to see you." she greeted, seeing that Emma was again tired. "Do you want a coffee and any help?"

Emma smiled gratefully and accepted.

"What are you looking for?" Belle asked, "A teenage adventure for young Henry? We have some nice sets, Philip Pullman and Rick Riordan have both written good series that I think he would enjoy."

"No, this is something more for me." The blonde told her, liking the woman immediately. Shackled to Rumple she might be, but she was light and pleasant and engaging. She also didn't set Emma's teeth on edge or her skin crawling.

"I need to read up on magic, starting with white magic, but anything you feel confident in recommending."

"Oh there is a whole section back here." Belle indicated. "But Regina and Rumple have their own libraries and Blue keeps all of the fairy spell books at the convent, so I only really have what is left. Some of it is very basic and virtually worthless, but there are the odd good ones."

Belle made them both coffee, and they sipped from their mugs before she lead the blonde over to a bookcase and scanned over the titles. She grasped a nondescript looking spine and the book fell into her hand. "This one is particularly good, but far too short."

She went along the shelves, pulling out titles as she went. When she was finished she passed the pile to Emma, there were about a dozen books.

"Do you want to check them out or are you staying here?" Belle asked, "I can make more coffee?"

"I'll stay." Emma smiled, thinking she could engage the librarian if she had questions, living with The Dark One before and after the curse she must have picked up tit bits of information.

"Here." Belle went into a back room and produced an old looking office chair and wheeled it over to Emma. "Don't sit on that." She indicated the chair tucked under the table. "It'll murder your back. Sit on this, it has better padding and support."

"Thanks." Emma sat and opened her first book, trying not to inhale the dust and to focus on the written words. It wasn't typed, which surprised her, but she realised that was her own stupidity, these books must have come over with the curse, a word stuck in the medieval times. Of course books were hand written so she peered carefully at the looping script and grimaced. Belle saw she was squinting and brought over a desk lamp and Emma was again struck with the woman's kindness and observational skills. What she was doing making a life with Rumpelstiltskin perplexed Emma. Belle could clearly do better.

She read for hours, and it was helpful, but she was left wanting. She thanked Belle, put on her jacket and went for a drive.

"You took all the answers with you." Emma said as she paced round inside the vault. Her reading in the library had been useful, but she knew the texts she really needed were protected somewhere in this space. "I can pick locks, and break into buildings, but I can't do anything about your damned blood magic."

Silence greeted her, but she didn't really mind, this was more about venting some of her frustrations. And the woman was a very good listener.

"Henry and I are infused with white magic. What the actual fuck?" Emma asked.

"And at some predestined point, it could well come spilling out of us. Absolutely marvellous." Emma's sarcasm hung in the air. It reminded her of the old times, where they couldn't be civil to each other, both throwing barbs, quips, sarcastic taunts and blame at each other.

"And you're asleep, the person who knows most and would care about us and could help. I don't know how to deal with any of this and I miss you." The words were out of her emotional mouth before she really analysed them. But in her agitation she was honest and her words true, Emma did miss the woman.

"Fuck." Emma sat down and looked at Regina. "I never thought I'd be saying that." She breathed out as the realisation sunk in. And she ran out of steam as she focused on her feelings. She didn't really know Regina, but she had come to the conclusion that she really did want to. Someone who had crafted Henry into the sensible young man he was couldn't be all bad.

She had been distracted last time when she thought about the diary, she had become caught up in the panic about the magic inside her body and forgot about the book Regina had penned. She wouldn't forget now, she'd go home and find the diary, it was a place to start and it might give her some different pointers on magic or even the blood magic encompassing the artefacts in the vault. Emma knew that last one was a bull-shit reason, there wasn't much hope of a witch of Regina's calibre leaving any clues, but she felt she was infringing on the woman's privacy less if she told herself that.

* * *

 ** _3 Days Later, Swan-Mills Dinner Table_**

More take-away signalled to Henry a deeper conversation was again about to take place. He was beginning to realise the food was actually for his mother's comfort. He wondered what was bothering her this time.

The weight of expectation was clear, hanging in the air and making it awkward so Emma ventured forward with, "I wanted to talk to you about growing up, puberty and sex." She flushed and struggled with holding Henry's eye contact.

"Mom already did that." Henry told her, no hint of embarrassment in his tone.

He was a teenager though, who relished an opportunity to have fun. He had considered not admitting that his Mom had sat him down and given him the talk. Part of him thought it would be hilarious to see how Emma was going to explain sex to him, but he couldn't do it to her. She was clearly embarrassed and tongue tied enough. But he was still a mischievous boy, whose sense of humour still veered towards the childish and he hoped Emma might see the funny side and laugh with him, he missed her laugh. So he set about embellishing just how much he knew about it all.

"So I know all about erections, condoms, how a baby is made and that sex isn't always good the first time which is why you talk as a couple, make sure you are ready and shouldn't be afraid to experiment to find what you enjoy."

He watched Emma turn redder, and happily continued, "Mom also told me that I should be true to myself and that it was okay if I had feelings for a boy rather than a girl."

"Oh." Was all Emma could manage and Henry found the whole thing highly entertaining.

"Mom said that I would probably start to grow hair on my face and need to shave and I should tell her when I wanted to start so she could go to the store and buy an electric razor."

Emma nodded numbly at him. She knew she'd buy it when the time was right. It was the most comfortable she had been with the whole conversation, but that quickly went south again with Henry's next comments.

"She also said that I'd probably start to feel urges, and want to touch myself more often. She told me that was very natural and that everyone has desires. She said that was why porn existed and a whole industry of sex toys had sprung up in this world. I'm pretty sure she had a few mail order things delivered herself." Henry had a huge grin on his face as his mother nearly fell off her chair.

For Emma's part she had felt relief sweep through her that she wouldn't have to have that talk with him, but then he had jumped in and continued to talk. And Regina didn't seem to be homophobic, telling Henry he could love whoever he wanted, which Emma subconsciously filled away for future analysis. She knew the only thing to shut him up would be if she spoke, but all words left her as her addled mind suddenly threw up an image of Regina riding her way to completion on a dildo. She had no idea where that had come from, and it left her completely speechless. It also didn't disappear quite as quickly as it should have as Emma's mind ground to a complete halt, drooling at the amount of taut, arousal flushed skin her mind had conjured.

"Mom?" Henry realised he might have pushed a little too hard, it had been funny for him, but torture for her. She hadn't laughed with him and he now felt guilty about the incident. He had only wanted to make her laugh but he had failed to remember the blonde was still learning to be his mother and sometimes he forgot she was reasonably new at it all and didn't get his sense of humour. And that she no longer saw herself as his friend, she seemed to have lost that when she stepped into Regina's shoes.

"Sorry, I thought it was funny and you'd laugh with me. I didn't mean to go that far. But I'm good for the sex talk, okay? I think I know enough, and if I do have a problem, I know I can always come to talk to you." He smiled at her, reassurance shining from him.

"Okay." She said, a gravelly tone to her voice as she pushed the desire away. It faded, but the flush on her cheeks remained. She didn't know what the matter with her was, and her own errant thoughts and odd sexual preferences were not something she would be discussing with Archie. If she wanted to analyse this she was going to have to do it on her own, so she made the decision that seemed safest and chalked it to a one-off wayward thought and repressed any feeling it might have sparked in her body, heart or mind.

* * *

 ** _4 Months Later - Charming Loft_**

Emma was at a family dinner, her anxiety had steadily been rising all week thinking about it.

Emma knew she had a problem, it was the size of the town, the fact that no-one could leave it and that they looked to her as their, "Saviour" to be able to do something about it.

She was seeing Archie on a semi-regular basis about her childhood, but it was a slow road, causing her as much stress as it resolved. Emma had never been one to face her demons before, always running and keeping on the move. Having to stay put was something foreign to her and she hated that Archie was crawling around in her head, despite understanding it was for a longer term good. She knew she had abandonment issues, but having a therapist telling her and linking it all back to Henry and her parents and her relationships past and present made her squirm. It was another problem that ate at her when she stood still and the world crept back in.

It was her parents, who didn't understand that they could be smothering. They wanted to make up for lost time, Snow in particular talked about throwing a ball in her honour with fancy gowns and ballroom dancing and gentlemen in fine clothes that Emma could pick from to find her own True Love. That was so not Emma's thing and made her throat constrict every time Snow brought it up. She especially didn't want to get tangled up with a man and love again, Neal had smashed her heart into so many pieces she never planned to love ever again.

David wanted a family camping trip, to bond and spend a whole weekend together. Again, it was Emma's worst nightmare. She liked a hot shower and to sleep in a proper bed too much. What was worse was David said it was the closest he could get to recreating The Enchanted Forest. Not understanding that both Emma and Henry were against returning to what her parents thought of as the homeland.

Or Snow would suggest time playing board games, her favourite was monopoly, or to cook a roast for dinner. Both of those took hours so Snow could keep her family visiting for longer and although Emma loved her parents she didn't like this subtle manipulation. And sometimes she just wanted time and space on her own, which always upset her mother because she couldn't understand Emma's need to be solitary.

Emma felt guilty but also restricted and it just made her desire to run stronger, created a vortex of emotions that conflicted inside her and added to her stress.

She wondered if she could take a day off and cross over the town line, leaving it all behind for just a few hours. She tried to justify that it would be to try and calm herself, like a reset so she could return fresh and able to think clearly about the town's problems. But she knew if she gave in, that it would be that much harder to come back. Of course she would, she was now Henry's mother and she had promised the brunette woman she'd step up and make sure their son got a better upbringing than either of his mother's had received. And Emma didn't need to make her life any harder by giving herself a solid escape route that she couldn't take but might struggle with that temptation. So she'd stay in town, slowly driving herself crazy.

"Grandma," Henry began, "Will you tell me about when you first meet Mom?" He pouted and used his big eyes to beg and the brunette woman easily gave in.

"Of course Henry, you know I loved your Mom back then. They were good times."

Emma rolled her eyes, she doubted they had been good times for Regina. She had witnessed her lover's heart being torn from his chest and crushed and had then been forced into a marriage to a man over double her age. But Snow looked back with rose tinted glasses to the whole Enchanted Forest time, often lamenting how good it would be to finally be returned to her homeland. Emma shuddered every time her mother started down that train of thought, there was no way Emma was going to that god forsaken forest. She liked sanitation, running water, TV and downloading porn from the internet.

"Regina was the most beautiful girl." Snow opened with, and Emma smothered her smile. Regina was still beautiful, she had grown up and into her looks, her body filling out and becoming curvy and soft. Emma had run an appreciative and envious eye over her more than once.

"She was also the most skilled person I have ever known on a horse." Snow continued, oblivious to Emma's reaction to her words.

"Do you think I could learn to ride?" Henry enthused and Snow began to beam.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, there are no cars in our realm, and everyone travelled on foot or horseback. So to learn now is good practice for when we all return there."

Emma's tension level jumped a notch. She wasn't going back to the realm she was born in, she refused. And that meant the family would be split up. Her parents, who she had found, would abandon her again to lead their people and rule their blasted Enchanted Forest. And they wouldn't understand why Emma refused to go, it would cause arguments and hurt and so she ducked the conversation, calming her guilt because currently there was no way back to the forest. So it was a pointless conversation and would create bad feeling and heartache for no reason. Still the guilt gnawed at her, an omission that was almost as good as a lie between the family members.

Emma had tuned out in her musings while Snow continued to tell her version of the past. Although Emma was glad Henry was getting a clean, PG rated version. Had he found Regina's diary and learned about her that way then he would definitely be needing therapy. Emma probably needed it and she was an adult with life experiences. She had still been shocked at some of the content and depth of pain the woman felt. Details of her marriage and her fall into the magical darkness were particularly difficult to read, but were nothing compared to the things she had written about Daniel. The diary was like summer and winter, light and dark. Before his death Regina had been happy, her words flowed effortlessly and her world was full of hope and talk of the future. The mentions of her mother were the only bad points, but as Regina fell in love with the idea of running away, even the threat of her mother faded to be replaced with aspirations that Emma knew would never come to pass.

Emma hadn't wanted to read it, but she had been pulled into it, it was a forbidden insight and that captured her. It was well written and with every new development and challenge thrown at Regina Emma wanted to find out how she managed to cope. She found respect for the brunette with every page she turned. As the death of Daniel was expressed on the page Emma could see the effect. Regina's usual flowing script became broken, the anger and desperation caused her to push the quill tip into the page and her words morphed into harsh jagged things.

As the brunette woman found hope again that she might be able to bring her love back from the dead Emma felt sick. She knew Regina had failed, but she needed to know how far she had gone in her quest and how much damage having hope, losing it, finding it and then having it ripped away again did to the young queen. It was a sick, morbid curiosity. Emma was certain she had seen that pain, the depth of torment in the brunette's eyes, the sorrow shining through, eclipsing everything else.

Emma had mistaken it for upset over Henry and his rejection of Regina as his mother. Now Emma thought Henry's behaviour was just a trigger that reminded Regina that she had been given a glimpse of love and then had it snatched away and the cycle kept repeating in her life no matter how hard she fought against it. Part of Emma regretted pushing the woman and making her worse. Regina's words showed the obvious need for love, care, and affection. And because of her bad experiences with it, her immediate response was to attack and push people away. Emma regretted taking the woman at face value and not seeing she was desperately lonely and in need of time and healing. Even protection, both from the harshness of the outside world and from herself, and Emma empathised. She saw a kindred spirit and wished she had embraced the woman in thanks for raising her son right and pushed passed the barriers to get to know the softer person underneath.

Emma too had known love, a love that broke her rather than sustained her like her sickening parents had between them. She got the pain and rejection and negativity Regina associated with love. They had a fair few similarities, life had fucked them both and Emma wondered if her parents could even begin to comprehend Regina's pain. It was her driving force, not the fact she was evil. And if they couldn't understand Regina, could they ever understand her? She might be their daughter through blood, but she had lived a very different life from them, one lacking parental love and guidance. In fact she had often been told she wasn't good enough, just like Regina. Had Emma grown up with magic and in a realm where murder was common place, she might have been tempted to exact some revenge too. She wasn't good and strong, she had been weak and often took the easy way out. She was nothing like her parents but had an affinity with The Evil Queen.

And the woman was creeping into her thoughts more and more often. Emma found herself picturing her at odd moments, in all her gowned glory. Or Regina, the pristine Mayor, but only pristine on the surface. Her heart broken and jaw clenched, but not clenched because of anger. Or not just anger, Emma now thought it was to hold her tongue or to hold herself together. Because just below the surface lurked so much, and if someone had just asked the right question, paid any real attention, been gentle and held out a hand in friendship maybe it might have taken some of the tension from the woman and allowed her to breathe normally. And Emma felt that too. She was stifled, emotion weighing her down, looking for a friend and not knowing who she could trust or who would understand.

Emma realised she had become introverted, her silence would soon be noticed and she needed to re-engage with her family.

"And she loved so deeply." Snow was saying. "Her mother was a dangerous witch, practicing dark magic in the house Regina grew up in. She even removed her own heart, did you know that Henry?"

Emma knew, in Regina's opinion she had reasoned to herself that it must have been why she wasn't good enough for her mother to love her. Another rejection and bad experience with love in the young life of Regina Mills. And even then, Snow admitted Regina had still been beautiful and friendly and brave and good when she rescued her from the runaway horse. Regina had continued to believe, until life had finally dealt a blow so cruel she couldn't deal with it and she lost herself. Emma wanted to weep for that lost girl, but whether they were tears for Regina or her own lost child, who cried out in sympathy, she didn't actually know. All she knew was since the curse broke, tears were much closer to the surface these days.

The boy shook his head and Snow continued, "I guess that was why Regina turned to Dark Magic so easily, it was natural to her. But Regina still loved her heartless Mother. And her father was a weak man who gave in to his wife at every turn but Regina still loved him too. And back in the beginning, before I betrayed her trust, I think she loved me too. Then there was Daniel, and we all know how much she loved him. If I think about it, it is quite romantic that she chased me all over the realm and then cast the curse to end all curses because of her love of him."

Henry beamed, loving hearing this about his Mom.

Snow looked at Henry, "And we all know she was besotted with you, you were her Little Prince and nothing was too good for you."

"It wasn't Regina's darkness that caused all of the problems, I understand now." Snow looked wistful and Emma rolled her eyes. Snow who had everything in her spoiled princess life had no idea of understanding Regina. Emma had seen darkness and felt abandonment in her life but she was certain even she only understood a small portion of how Regina had felt.

Snow continued to prattle on, David and Henry adding to her joy as they listened with rapt attention, hanging onto every word. "Regina's problem was her heart. She loved so deeply, and hurt so much because of it."

Emma let her mother's words sink in. Regina had a big heart, a massive capacity for love. Emma believed that, the pieces were large and many when it had shattered. She felt the sharp shards in the woman's words of her diary and knew the woman had reacted by closing herself off from love, but that didn't mean it was hopeless. Regina herself hadn't denied the possibility when sitting in the police cell. It just meant her heart had to heal or be healed, that someone would have an arduous job, collecting the pieces and infusing feeling and emotion to hold it together. But there was a chance that she could still have a True Love, someone that completed her because she still had a heart, still had the organ that allowed her to feel it.

Had Emma given up too easily? Should she perhaps believe more in her charming genetics and feel certain they would find a way? Life wasn't like that, but she knew Regina's history and if anyone was due some luck and love Emma thought Regina was a deserving candidate.

Emma had told her roommate Mary-Margaret during the curse that Regina loved Henry and that despite being Henry's birth mother she recognised that Regina had done the hard work. She had soothed fevers, potty trained him, had sleepless nights as he cried, loved him through his terrible twos, helped him with school projects and taught him manners. Mary-Margaret hadn't been convinced, seeing Henry miserable when in her class at school.

At the time Emma hadn't worried about her roommates prejudice, but now it transpired she was Henry's Grandmother. It had grated on her when they were roommates that everything Regina had done right was brushed under the carpet, her input in creating Henry ignored. Now snow was praising the older brunette and Emma's insides squirmed because Snow had had to be spoon fed the information to change her mind. She couldn't see clearly or what she did see was short sighted or inaccurate.

She saw what she wanted, not what was actually there. Emma knew that was true, when asked about her life in the castle with her father, Snow gushed about the good times, the loving and generous man. And Regina who seemed a little distant but always danced beautifully at balls. Regina wrote about an older man who controlled her in public, and ignored her in private unless he thought it was time in her monthly cycle to conceive an heir. Snow honestly had no idea about life, having found her true love she thought very little about what other people without that luxury put up with.

She began to tune her mother out again and sink into the memories Regina had penned more recently. How she was scared of Emma being able to stake a claim for Henry. How Daniel still visited her in her dreams. How the king visited in her nightmares. How Henry had hurt her as he turned away from her, no longer her little man who needed her to kiss him better when he fell. How she knew she was grasping at straws as the curse weakened but was driven by fear, how Graham didn't please her but in his empty devotions she began to understand how badly she had acted toward him. Regina's words showed her panic and fear, and her unsettled mind. She felt everything collapsing around her and Emma empathised, that was how she was also beginning to feel.

Her family time didn't sooth her, her son was a responsibility that scared her, her title as Hero and Saviour made her want to scream and run away and without Regina running the town nothing worked properly, something was always broken or needed attention and Emma felt she could never relax. She just awaited the next disaster with her fingers crossed that it wouldn't be too bad.

Add in her feelings about Regina, that were complex and defensive, and her head was a mess. And the problem with thinking about Regina's darkness and lost love often reminded her about her own repressed issues. She struggled through the family dinner hoping she smiled in the right places, but she was finding it harder and harder to fake the happy attitude.

When Emma got back to the mansion she was feeling on edge and tired, so tired from faking that smile. She knew she was an adult but every now and again she needed some comfort and the only thing she had had her whole life and calmed her was her blanket. She put Henry to bed and went to her room to grab the blanket and snuggle into the covers and block out the rest of the world.

As she pulled on the blanket she failed to notice the dust covering it, it fell to the floor as Emma crawled under the covers hugging the knitted wool to her.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day - Swan-Mills Mansion_**

In the morning Emma woke, she still felt tired and groggy. She didn't seem to be able to get a good night's sleep no matter how early she went to bed or how long she slept for recently. She would splash cold water on her face, drink coffee and make it through another day and hope nothing needed too much thought, she felt blunted with the exhaustion that clung to her.

She got out of bed and noticed the pile of dust but had no idea where it had come from. It wasn't glowing, so she didn't join any of the dots and realise this was the remnants of the True Love powder. She just saw some grey powder and reached down to rub it between her thumb and forefinger and watched in surprise as the substance began to make her hand feel warm. It didn't feel like it planned to harm her, and at the back of her sleep deprived mind something was telling her it was oddly familiar, but she was late for getting Henry ready and herself to work. She wiped her hand on her jeans, quickly crossed to the bathroom to finish her morning routine and told herself she would deal with it later.

She dropped Henry at school as the call came in, Gold's shop had been vandalised and a police presence was required. As this required her concentration, she completely forgot about the powder, it slipping from her head easily.

Great, Emma thought as she drove to his shop, she didn't need that this morning. As she pulled up to the shop there was broken glass on the sidewalk, a smashed window and it looked like the door had been kicked in, graffiti in a lovely pink spray covered the exposed brickwork. It looked like the word **lucker** , but Emma knew better. It was just the enchanted forest folk still struggled with the written word.

Gold stood in his shop and Emma sighed. "Why am I here?" she asked, knowing he could easily fix all of this with magic.

"Why Sheriff, a crime has been committed. Do I not deserve protection and for it to be investigated?"

Emma ground her teeth, and asked what she knew to be a pointless question, "Have you have any arguments recently, is there anyone angry at you who could have done this as retribution?"

Emma knew the whole damn town could be a suspect, the imp was slippery and known to screw everyone over if they entered into a deal with him. The only one she could rule out was Regina. A literacy test might weed out a few more, she could look for people who didn't know the difference between an F and an L.

"I've done nothing out of the ordinary this past week, so I can't think of anyone in particular." The annoying man told her.

"Fine." Emma grabbed her notebook and jotted a few notes, more for show than to actually help her investigation. Gold's tapping indicated he had moved from behind his counter and stood studying her more intently. He took a deeper breath and his piercing eyes widened slightly. Glancing up from her scribble the blonde caught it out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" she asked, having seen something cross his face before he quickly hid it.

"Nothing Dearie, now run along and find the peasants that have defaced my shop."

"Sure," Emma breathed, glad to be given an out to leave the dingy shop, "I'll keep you updated on my findings." She muttered as she left.

Gold managed to get into his backroom before he allowed the high pitched giggles to overcome him. It was hilarious and it shook his whole frame, the noise carrying so that Belle came to find him and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Rumple?" she voiced as he waved her to a seat and limped over to join her. He still had laughter rippling through him but had been able to tamp it down so he could speak.

"What is so funny Rumple? I don't think I've seen you so amused."

"Oh Belle my love, fate has such a twisted sense of humour. And I didn't foresee it, but then The Queen fell out of my visions once she fulfilled the curse and had served her purpose."

"What about The Queen Rumple?" Belle integrated into the town, she spent time in the diner, and had seen the sadness in young Henry Mills and the stress in Emma Swan. Belle had her own history with the fallen queen, but she saw the hole the absent woman left behind and felt sympathy for the two mourning her.

"She has a True Love!" Rumple crowed, "But she will never be awoken by them. It is too perfect, a delicious torment and I get to witness it. After she hid you and took you from me for so long I see a symmetry that is too perfect. It is the sweetest revenge."

"Rumple." Belle's tone was reproachful. "You promised me you were going to be better."

"And I am." Rumple nodded, "I am tempering the deal making and the magic use."

"But being better isn't just about that," the younger woman told him, "it is about doing the right thing."

"The Queen needed to pay," the older man told his brunette love. "That was the right thing. She kept you imprisoned, surely you understand."

"And she has paid, as have the sheriff and young Henry. You explained that the sleeping curse torments with a burning pain, a heated room that will haunt her dreams if she ever does awake so I think she will have been punished enough. And Emma and Henry are innocent, you would continue to allow them to suffer?"

The answer he wanted to give was yes, he wanted to win and if Emma and Henry became collateral damage in his battle with The Queen then so be it, but he knew what answer Belle wanted. He lied to many people but he tried not to do so to his love.

He sighed as he sidestepped the question, providing her with a different answer. He looked into her eyes, seeing her acceptance of him as he told her, "I will tell you what I know, you can decide if you can use it to help."

"That is a fair deal." Belle smiled at him and then squeezed his hands to encourage him. She knew she'd never take that part of him away, but if he was at least fair and honest she could find a way to live with his flaws.

Rumple sat back and Belle made them both tea which he sipped at before saying, "The Sheriff had magic powder on her hands today, I caught a glimpse of it glowing when she flexed her fingers to write."

Rumple sat and his shoulders shook with his silent laughter again. "She must have found the right fairy after all."

Belle was a little lost but continued to listen, knowing that it would become clear in time.

"Emma has True Love powder on her hand, I recognised the glow, too blatantly fairy and floaty. It makes my skin crawl with the cloying lightness."

Belle smiled, The Dark One always hated good magic, he tolerated the fairies because he was more powerful and didn't perceive them as a threat. Emma bringing good magic into his shop must have irked her love terribly. She patted his hand, understanding him in far more depth than anyone knew. Which is why she could ask things of him no-one else could and she coaxed the rest of his story from him.

"But underneath the fairy magic I could smell The Queen's scent. Her magic had a strong darkness which pulled to mine automatically, but it was also earthy in scent. Both were present under the fairy powder, which indicated the True Love spell had been cast on behalf of The Queen. "

Belle nodded, she was getting an idea where this was heading, but it was always best to double check when magic was involved, too many people made assumptions and got caught out.

"The Sheriff had the powder on her hand, it had found her. The Queen's True Love potion sought out The Saviour." Rumple laughed again.

"It is twisted, a surprise even for me and I have seen many things in my long life. So I understand that at some point Sheriff Swan must have decided the trail of True Love wasn't meant for her. Or she is denying to herself that she is the true love or she has misunderstood the results of the spell. Whatever the reason, Emma Swan is tied to The Queen but doesn't realise it. She holds the power in her hands to break the curse, just like before."

"What happened before?" Belle asked, knowing The Saviour had managed to break the curse, but having been hidden away from all life in her cell knew very few details. Rumple shared very little about that period of time she realised. She suspected it was deliberate, her lover hiding his actions because she would not approve. She was sure he had used his skills in manipulation to aid the breaking of the curse and was now reluctant to tell her about his darker deeds.

"Emma came to town on her 28th birthday because Henry was disenchanted with Regina's parenting. He had discovered he was adopted and sought out his birth mother. It was as prophesised and time started to move again when she decided to stay. But even then it took Henry months to convince her of the truth, that there was a curse and the dual identities of everyone living in the town. Months where Regina and Emma butted heads, argued, even came to blows."

"Eventually Regina baked a poisoned apple turnover for Sheriff Swan, to get her out of our lives for good. Henry ate it instead and immediately slipped into the sleeping curse. But in a world without magic he died in the hospital, only revived by the True Love kiss from The Saviour, his birth mother who had always loved him. And that broke the curse."

"So it took Henry's death before Emma believed?"

"Yes my love. Emma is a child of this world, she doesn't trust magic, and she struggles to trust anyone, even her own son. Even if you were to tell her she was Regina's True Love she would likely fight you. She sees her parents have something strong, but she doesn't necessarily believe that is True Love either. The concept is alien to her never having grown up with a loving family."

"So you are saying Emma Swan has stunted herself emotionally to protect herself?" The pretty brunette asked and Rumple nodded at her.

"So she is a tough conundrum." Belle puzzled. "But so are you Rumple, but I work you out day by day, piece by piece. I will try with Emma, I can't stand by now I know and do nothing. And both Emma and Henry deserve a chance at happiness.

"As you wish, but it won't be easy, The Sheriff is stubborn. I would suggest you'd have a greater chance of success through the boy."

Belle patted his hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek, she was proud of him.

* * *

 ** _The Diner - The Following Week_**

Belle approached the lone teen sitting in the booth and sucking on the straw of his milkshake.

"Henry, may I sit with you?" She enquired and the boy beamed at her, nodding his acceptance.

She slid into the upholstered bench and began her gentle fact finding, asking probing questions. "How is Emma?" She had seen the blonde around town, her shoulders slumped and the bags under her eyes, Emma looked worn down, but Henry was still a child and likely didn't see things as clearly as an adult.

"She's doing really well," Henry enthused, but then a sadness crossed his face, "although I think she might be lonely and feeling a little trapped having to stay in town."

Truth be told he had noticed she was a little distant and struggled in the mornings, but he didn't want to tell people that, and he was too young to fully grasp that his mother was seeing a therapist and struggling with being a single mother, let alone the town hero. In his limited understanding he had come to the best conclusion that fitted the facts.

"Oh. I thought Emma could leave, why does she feel trapped?" Belle asked.

"She can leave, but she won't. I'm here and so are her parents, and to be honest, Grandma and Grandpa lost her before, I don't think they'd like her leaving, especially when they can't cross the town line to get her back."

"Why does she need to tell them, if she only wanted to drive, get away for a few hours, see some different sights, why do your grandparents need to know?"

"Because of me, someone has to look after me if Emma leaves town, so she'd have to ask them to sit with me and they'd ask where she was going."

"Oh, I see." Belle said, and then the words left her mouth without thinking, "You could stay with me."

She knew Rumple wouldn't approve, but it had seemed so logical and Henry was grinning at her. It also gave her a chance to bond with the boy and work on planting the seed in his mind about his two mothers. It seemed a perfect solution and Henry agreed. Belle was also pretty sure Emma needed the break, she looked harried and pale and like she was running on empty.

"Thanks Belle, that sounds like a great idea." Henry wanted to give his blonde mother some time and space, he'd seen she was tired and that something wasn't right with her but didn't understand exactly what it was. But he reasoned to himself, not having to worry about him for an afternoon could only be good for her.

"I'm glad to help. Perhaps I can become her friend and she'll be less lonely too." she told him and smiled herself, pleased things had gone so well.

Ruby leaned back on the counter, observing the two of them. Something was up. Belle and Henry were grinning like a couple of fool's and her wolf sense was tingling. She would keep an eye on these two, she knew Henry was always looking to begin another secret operation, and while Regina always knew what her son had been up to, Emma probably wouldn't. So Ruby would help out the single parent, monitoring her devious son's behaviour and feeding back to her friend.

* * *

 ** _Library, Late Evening - 6 Days Later_**

"Belle" Rumpelstiltskin huffed, "it is late, please put the books down and join me for dinner."

"Just a minute, I need to find something for Henry when he comes visiting. Something with bite that will engage his imagination." She knelt next to a different stack of books and began sorting through the titles.

"Surely it can wait." The Imp tapped his foot impatiently.

"I just want to take Henry off of Emma's hands for a few hours, she looked decidedly unwell last time I saw her." Belle told the man.

"Naturally." The man said, no hint of emotion in his words, but Belle's head shot upright.

"What do you mean by that?" She queried.

"Well if she has connected with her True Love, who is asleep and being tortured, there is bound to be some damage to the other party." Rumple told her quite matter of factly.

"WHAT!" Belle grasped his hand and the man registered shock on his face that she was so animated.

"Well it is basic magic principles. True Love is heart magic. They are connected. Some of Regina's suffering will be leaking out to Emma through their connection. And The Queen is probably subconsciously drawing some of The Saviour's strength to help sustain her. Add in the fact Emma is fighting against the connection, it must be quite draining." He shrugged nonchalantly and Belle understood why people often became frustrated with him and wrote insulting things on his shop front.

"And you only thought to mention that now?" She accused him.

He heard the disappointment in his love's voice, but stood taller. "The Saviour is strong, it will take years before there is any lasting damage to her."

"Not the point, Rumple." Belle ground out as she stalked past him.

"Are we going to dinner?" The older man asked, already suspecting the answer. His lover's posture was stiff and she was striding away from him.

"No we are not!" Belle seethed back at him, annoyed when she heard the tapping of a cane indicating he was following her.

* * *

 ** _The Diner - 2 Days Later_**

Belle sat, waiting patiently for Emma to come and get her morning coffee and bear claw. Since Rumple's revelation she had ramped up her plan. She was waiting so she could offer to take Henry and try and befriend Emma.

As her friend she hoped to guide her towards the truth, towards her real love. And to try and help the woman while Regina's poisoned state was leaking into her.

"Emma!" She greeted as the woman entered the diner. Belle noticed her slumped shoulders and knew she'd be ordering a coffee. "Come and sit with me, I have a proposition for you."

The blonde did, sinking into the booth and trying to find the happy and welcoming expression on her face. And she probably managed it if she had been sat opposite anyone else who didn't know quite as much as Belle did.

"Let me take Henry for a few hours, he wants to read and study in the library and I'd be happy to feed him afterwards. I imagine you have things you need to do or want to do and could use the time child free."

"That's very kind, but..."

"No buts Emma. If it will help, please let me. You don't have to do it all on your own."

"Belle, please don't take this the wrong way, I am very grateful for your offer but I don't want Henry near Gold. He is young and impressionable and I am sorry to say it but I don't trust your boyfriend."

"That is very wise Emma, Rumple is trying to be better but he is The Dark One. I understand your hesitance, I don't find it offensive. Your honesty is refreshing actually, most people avoid speaking to me because they don't know what to say about him. I'd rather someone was honest, blunt even, that is what friends do. They don't sugar coat things."

She smiled at the blonde, and Emma saw that Belle had a strength of character and understanding that was rare. She knew deep down on an instinctive level that Henry would be perfectly safe with her.

"Besides" the brunette continued, "Rumple is busy working on a way to cross the town line. He spends most of his time in his shop now, playing with trinkets and potions. We won't go there, we will stay in the library or come here to eat."

Emma felt fear creep into her stomach and settle there. Gold was poking around with magic, even his own lover had just said he wasn't to be trusted. She ought to tell her parents, but they might not react with fear like Emma just had. Gold was talking about leaving town, which was also one of her parents' goals. Gold might not be looking to go back to The Enchanted Forest but it could be similar magic. Did she really want to point her parents in that direction?

But a few hours to herself did sound wonderful. She loved her son, she did, but she hadn't coped very well with becoming a full-time mother overnight and just a few hours that didn't involve her parents sounded like bliss. She was so tired, she could use the time to relax, have a drink, a long bath, well anything she wanted, that was the point wasn't it?

She bit her lip. "Thanks Belle, that would be lovely. I'll go home and ask Henry about his schedule and text you which day is best."

* * *

 ** _A Week Later - Street Outside 108 Mifflin_**

Belle collected Henry and Emma stood back, she wondered if she had made the right choice. Henry seemed happy to go and broaden his reading experiences in the library. And it was only for a few hours, and Belle was perfectly capable of taking care of Henry. If Emma was honest she was probably the most capable of the Princesses in Storybrooke. Her story from the book detailed how she had been taken from her castle and put to work in Rumpelstiltskin's castle as a housemaid. Belle had proper life experience and had callouses on her fingers and feet from hard work and Emma respected that. It was part of the reason she had agreed Henry could go to the library and then the diner with the woman. The other part was that when Emma had voiced her concern that she didn't want Henry near Rumple, Belle was respectful enough to understand that. She wasn't blinded by her love, she saw the world clearly and Emma found she liked the librarian.

Finding herself on her own as she waved Belle and Henry off it left Emma with a choice, she could leave town, she could spend an hour with Archie, she could go for a heated gym session and try and pound out her frustrations on a punch bag or the belt of a running machine. She knew wherever she went she was going to avoid her parents, this was her time, and much as she loved them, she needed this.

She opened the door of her car and got in. She'd just drive until she felt a pull in her gut that would guide her. She needed to re-connect with herself, she was floating, lost. She needed to ground herself, so she didn't unravel. Archie would be a good choice but she kept driving past his practice.

How she reached the cemetery she couldn't remember, how she broke into the crypt she wasn't sure. Something pulled her, yet she didn't analyse it, she just gave into it. And as she sat in the candle light she didn't feel ashamed as she cried. She felt calm and settled, she had found a place of safety where the outside world didn't intrude. She allowed the tears to fall freely, the crying becoming pained sobs as she leaned against the wall for support and closed her eyes, her breathing harsh and ragged. It was odd, in this space how she felt accepted, that she was in the company of an equal, someone who wouldn't judge her. Someone who had clearly shed as many tears and been hurt by life just as badly. And someone she missed and respected and wished she could bring back.

She spent some time sitting quietly, watching the unresponsive woman, allowing her breathing to calm and her face to dry. She wanted Regina back, to help with Henry, to help with the town. But also Emma wanted to see if they could be friends. She understood so much better now she had read the diary. She thought back to the fights they had engaged in, and the blonde now realised all of Regina's actions had been about fear. Fear of losing control, fear of losing Henry. Because that is what her life had been up to that point. Emma knew fear, it often felt so real and so close she was certain it was nearly swallowing her whole.

As Emma sat, her heart calmed. It had been hammering in her chest, but in this space, with the woman she found she could be attracted to when in the right mood, she relaxed. It was a temporary respite, but a well needed one and she wanted to reach out and touch the woman in thanks. She didn't, clasping her hands together so they didn't disturb the brunette in anyway.

At the mansion on Mifflin Street the baby blanket had taken on a glowing quality as two hearts that should be together became physically closer. Walls built hard and high for protection crumbled and dropped for a moment in time in that small space, Emma's battered heart allowed someone in just a fraction as it sought comfort from its loving companion.

After a little more time she whispered to the unconscious woman, "Thanks for being there." She honestly meant it, she felt better from the peace, quiet and emotional break she had been able to take. She rose to leave and she could hold her head a little higher and her back was a little straighter. She glanced at her phone to check the time and saw she had a few more hours Henry free. Her eyes were painful, tender to the touch and tired. But she felt like she could breathe a little easier, that the claustrophobic feeling of being trapped and not good enough had abated just a bit. She smiled at the brunette and again felt the insane urge to touch her. She refrained.

She drove home to wash her face and to lay down and try and relax and enjoy the feeling of cleansing. She lay on the bed and was asleep within minutes, her body exhausted and her mind not much better.

She collected Henry a little late, she had overslept, but Belle was gracious and understanding as always. She even commented that Emma looked better. She left an open-ended offer that she was happy to sit Henry again as Emma walked away with an arm slung round her son's shoulders.

She knew wasn't there yet but she had to admit she was feeling better, and she slept well that night for the first time in months.

* * *

 ** _Several Days Later_**

Emma found herself a guest at the vault again. What she didn't know was her bandit mother had followed her and was lurking much like Emma had done the night when she has followed Henry on his trip.

"Gold is making plans to cross the town line." Emma sat and told the woman.

"You and he had a twisted history, he trained your mother, fed her power hungry nature and had an indirect hand in her behaviour and way she moulded you. Then he taught you magic, manipulated you, my parents and any number of other people so that he could end up in this world. He shares a big chunk of blame in my life being shit. And now I find out he is working night and day to find a way to get out into the rest of the world."

Emma paused and touched the older woman's hand. "Should I be worried? Unleashing The Dark One on an unsuspecting world? And I know it is a world without magic, but Archie said magic existed in my world, just in smaller concentrations, so Rumpelstiltskin could still be a danger. How can I let that happen?"

Emma felt the weight lift as she sat, slowly thinking through this dilemma. It had been bothering her for days, and she didn't know what to do or who to speak to. She didn't want to tell her parents and she didn't trust Ruby wouldn't go and tell her best friend Snow. Archie was helping with some of her deeper issues from childhood but this wasn't something she wanted to discuss with him. She didn't know how he felt about his homeland, he had been a bug back there, but maybe he liked that and was eager to return.

Then there was the fact that no-one had ever bested or tried to stop The Dark One except Regina. If Emma chose to confide in anyone they would be unable to offer any good advice that actually worked, no-one who was conscious had even been successful in restraining him. The cell her parents had him imprisoned in was clearly a sham, knowing the Dark Curse was going to be cast he knew it was only a short time and inconvenience to be behind bars. He did what he wanted, when he wanted and anyone who thought they were beating him was usually sadly mistaken.

She squeezed Regina's hand. Often it had been the brunette woman who had paid, had thought she had found a way to win and then found the imp laughing at her as her plans unravelled. Maybe it was best to leave him to his own devious devices, and trust Belle could temper his evil. Standing in The Dark One's way was ultimately self-destructive, the evidence was laying out before her and Emma bowed her head, hating admitting defeat but seeing no real option.

Since reaching out and taking hold of Regina she could think, could see clearly. Being in contact with the sleeping woman helped the blonde who found she was smiling. And humming under her breath. "You know I thought I hated you, but I don't. I can see you were twisted and manipulated just like I was. It was my destiny to be shoved into a wardrobe, just like it was yours to cast the curse. I can't condone your behaviour, but I do understand it, and I just hope destiny has one more roll of the dice for you and that you can find a True Love and come back to us. Hold on, please, for Henry. You are the strongest woman, please be strong a little longer."

Emma placed the hand she had been holding back onto the woman's covered abdomen. "Sleep tight Regina." Emma told her, "I'll be back soon, because unbelievably I find I enjoy our conversations."

She stretched and felt her back crack and some tension run out of her. As she left the space she did look back and felt her mouth quirk up into a smile again. The woman was regal and beautiful and had the weirdest calming effect on her.

Snow was creeping round behind the vault in amongst the tombstones when she saw her daughter leave, surprised that Emma had been in there so long. But her daughter had more purpose in her stride and her shoulders weren't as slumped as before. Snow saw an improvement in her daughter's posture and didn't want to credit it to her former Step-Mother. But she didn't know what else could have caused a transformation so she decided to return later with the keys and check nothing was amiss.

She wanted to tell Charming, but he still regarded Regina as the enemy, and she wasn't sure what this was. She wouldn't worry him unduly, she knew Belle and Ruby had reached out to Emma and might have some information or just an inkling what was going on with her daughter and any relationship she had formed with The Queen. She would investigate and not immediately jump to conclusions. Things with Emma were strained enough, she knew her daughter struggled to sleep and was harbouring a growing dislike for the town. An argument with or an accusation from her mother wouldn't help things.

Snow shook her head, not understanding what was bothering her daughter. They had been reunited again, the curse was broken, it was a cause for celebration and yet Emma still remained distant and often disappeared to see Archie or spent longer hours at her job than was needed. Snow felt the bond she had with her daughter slipping away, but she needed to be sure of her facts before she pinned Emma down and asked her what was wrong. She watched Emma go in one direction and then headed off the opposite way towards Granny's to see her waitress friend.

* * *

 ** _The Following Week_**

After Emma had broken down and released some of the stress and tension with her tears she released she did feel better, because once Henry was asleep Emma found herself in the master bath and rinsing herself under a hot shower to ease the kinks from her spine and sooth her muscles. She closed her eyes and reached out for the body wash, grabbing the first bottle her hand found.

As she applied it over her body, the lather thick and luxurious she allowed herself to enjoy the skim of her fingers over her body. The water cascading down her skin. Her touch made her feel warm and wanted and aware of her nipples that had become stiff peaks. She licked her lips, and massaged the soap round her breast for longer than was really needed.

As she began to enjoy the sensations her hands were creating all over her body she felt a twinge of something she thought had died inside her. She had had no time or inclination before, but as she stood under the hot shower spray the need hit her strongly.

She felt desire, hot bolts of arousal filling her. Her mind felt better, she felt rested, and some of the tension she had been carrying for months had drained away with her tears. She didn't want to question it in too much detail because loath as she was to admit it, in a perverse kind of way, Regina had awoken her sex drive that had previously been repressed through exhaustion and depression. The time spent with the fallen Queen had reset her body and kick started a response. The need for a release offering her the chance to feel physically better too. Because of Regina. Emma shunned that thought, but it kept trying to repeat itself, especially as she slipped her hand down to soap between her legs and she brushed her clit.

She sucked in a deep breath, she was slick with arousal and she wanted this. She rinsed quickly, got out of the shower stall, and dried herself haphazardly with the nearest towel. She then moved quickly down the hall and shed her towel once in her room, cupping a breast she massaged it until she could grip the erect nipple and roll it between fore finger and thumb causing a delicious friction.

She lay on the bed, her fingers moving over her body, stroking her flat stomach, her smooth thighs. She let them fall apart and traced up them, her fingers tangling in her cropped curls and rubbing her mound. Again an image of Regina wanted to creep in, Emma's eyes slipped closed and her mind supplied a vision of the woman lying in bed and pleasuring herself in the exact manner Emma was about to. Had Emma not closed her eyes she'd have seen the room became lit by an eerie glow coming from the top drawer of her dresser as the fairy magic radiated again with feelings of love. Yes desire, physical love, but love nevertheless.

She couldn't describe the need she felt, just that it was driving and had been missing for as long as she could remember. She thought when she had last had sexual satisfaction, and it was before the curse broke, it had been far too long since she had had an orgasm. She felt guilty that it was to an image of Regina, but her body was responding with a rapidness that startled her. And Regina was gorgeous, especially since she no longer talked back. The version in her head moaned and Emma followed suit before she inserted two fingers into herself and groaned at the hot wetness and ease of penetration.

With one hand thrusting into herself and the fingers of her other hand dancing against her clit she was getting closer at all alarming rate. She reasoned it was because it had been so long, but the brunette hadn't left her thoughts and Emma knew that was what was fuelling this session and the frantic pace. As she felt the tightening of her body, her mind could only picture soulful brown eyes, a darting tongue wetting kiss swollen lips set in a flawless face.

"Oh fuck." She whispered, her back bowing and head tipped back, "God, yes!" As she struck her clit repeatedly to prolong the feeling, her hips jumping to meet her hand as she felt her climax coil and snap inside her.

As Emma felt the high from her release ebb, she stretched out on the bed. Her heartbeat was calming and she felt sleep beckoning her. As she was pulled under, about to surrender to it, she heard Henry's shout violently pull her away from the darkness.

"MOM!"

Emma grabbed for something to cover herself, and was down the hallway and into his room before she really recognised what her body was doing.

Part of her clenched inside at her sons shout, because she knew that his outcry wasn't for her. She was trying, but she was still Emma. She had given him up and those ten years were why he couldn't call her anything else. She understood Mom was taken and she didn't want to be called that. Regina deserved the title, but something more intimate would have soothed her and let her know Henry was accepting her and could see she was trying to be a good parent. But Emma knew deep down it was difficult. She struggled with her own parents. They were Snow and David in her head and heart, much more than Mom and Dad. She hoped in time it might change for both herself and Henry.

She rushed into the room, "Henry?" She looked at her son who was sitting up in bed with a shocked expression on his face. "Are you ok?" She quickly sat down next to him, pulling him into her side and ruffling his hair.

"I... I saw her." He told his blonde mother, his lip trembling.

"Henry it was probably a dream." She started.

And he nodded, "It was. It was a dream of the fire room, I have it often."

Emma found it hard to swallow, another thing her son had never shared with her. Was she really such a bad mother that he would rather deal with things like this on his own?

"Henry why haven't you told me this before?" Emma asked, trying to keep the hint of accusation from her voice.

"It is from eating the turnover." He shrugged. "Grandma has them too, and she told me that it is just a nightmare and that in time they will fade. I didn't want to worry you."

Her son looked at her and his honest expression softened her. At least he had sought help, she guessed from someone more qualified than she was. It still stung, but she remembered Regina telling her that it would be hard and Henry would hurt her unintentionally and she swallowed down her own feelings so she could offer him comfort. And he hadn't shouted for Regina to come and help him, he had shouted at her. Maybe for the next nightmare he might shout Emma's name, and let her know she wasn't a completely incompetent parent.

"So you saw your Mom in your dream?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, she was curled up in the corner, but I swear she saw me and raised her hand like she was reaching out to me before I woke up. She's never been in the fire room before." He explained and Emma wondered if perhaps Snow had told one too many stories the other night and Regina had been in the forefront of his mind before he fell asleep. Maybe that was her excuse too.

And then she wondered how the woman had traversed from her dream to Henry's. Both of them thinking about the woman couldn't be a coincidence. Was magic at play, hers, Henry's, even Regina's? Nothing in Storybrooke was ever a coincidence. But who could she ask? She wasn't going to be telling anyone that she had just had her first orgasm in years thinking about The Evil Queen.

Emma regarded her son. He didn't seem disturbed by his dream, he was animated and happy at seeing his Mother, even if it was in a horrible heat filled room. Maybe she should speak to her own mother about the effects of The Sleeping Curse. That was a definite place to start.

The blonde sat with her son for a few more minutes, calming him with idle conversation about the town, things like pongo's latest escape attempt. When he laid down indicating he would try and sleep again Emma stood and smiled down at him, kissing him gently on the forehead, tucking him back in and returning to her room.

* * *

 ** _The Vault - The Following Morning_**

While visiting Snow might have been a good idea, that wasn't where Emma found herself the following morning. Although it was an item on her to-do-list.

"What the hell have you done to me?" Emma ranted.

"I know reading your diary and spending time here is a bit unorthodox, but you are inside my head!"

Emma paced inside the confined space, the cool air not cooling her temper, "That wasn't meant to happen. Is it some kind of sick spell you cast? Might this stop if I returned the pendant and blocked your magic?"

Emma huffed, "Only I can't do that, can I? Henry would ask why and telling him it is to keep you out of my dreams, thoughts, and erotic fantasies really isn't a conversation either of us wants me to have with our son, is it?"

Emma's voice softened, as she calmed being near the brunette. "How are you able to affect me so? And god that last image, none of it is appropriate. And I want to do it again!"

A blonde head was shaken, but no clarity filled it. Part of her, the part that had found sexual satisfaction and enjoyed last night, definitely wouldn't mind a repeat performance. A flash of two women silhouetted in a passionate kiss filled her mind, before they slid into a horizontal position on a bed and writhed together. She felt her palms get sweaty and her breathing shallow.

Her heart beating hard she took a step back and cracked open the vault door, taking in a huge lungful of fresh air. As she exhaled her surroundings came back into focus.

"I shouldn't be here should I?" She queried, her head was beginning to hurt, her eyes were tired and a dull pounding had started behind them. But she returned to stand next to the woman and ran her hand through her hair and exhaled heavily, and as her rampant desire faded and she relaxed into the space and let go of her confusion she knew there was no appeal in wanting to leave. She had found a place where things were still and she felt calm and she didn't want to give it up.

"God Regina, it was so intense. Fuck." Emma sat heavily.

"Did Henry actually see you last night?" She changed track, mussing out loud.

"Why last night? What was special about it?"

She knew it had been special, the way her body had enflamed and then shuddered so quickly to completion had been a massive highlight, but that wasn't going to have pulled Regina to Henry. There couldn't be a connection. Her brain refused to even contemplate it.

It was her over active imagination and that she had been spending too much time with the sleeping brunette.

Only Emma was beginning to realise she was attracted to the woman, it was subtle, the realisation creeping up on her and settling almost unnoticed. But it explained the vivid fantasy and why she enjoyed being in the same space with her. Was it the old adage that absence makes the heart grow fonder? Was Regina's absent personality creating a vacuum inside Emma that was slowly being filled with compassionate thoughts and intense feelings? Emma shuddered when she realised she was fond of Regina, that she wanted to protect her, and after reading the diary she wished things had been different. Such pain and suffering made her heart clench, and it wasn't just in sympathy.

It was a deeper feeling, something sexual certainly, because Emma found her glance lingered longer and longer. She'd catch herself looking on the woman's form and her face, studying and seeing the long lashes, the sexy scar on her lip, the soft skin and wondering if she remembered the shade of her eyes correctly. She remembered full lips that were often dripping with abuse but always looked plump and soft, a warm body pressed against hers as they escaped a fire together. There was shirt busting cleavage that drew her eye, perfectly curled hair that shone and begged for her to run her fingers through it and pencil skirts that made Emma's mouth dry as she now thought about the form fitting fabric stretched across a tight ass.

So yes part of it was attraction, but Emma knew there was more going on. Her heart that she had hardened in those empty years since Neal seemed to soften around the brunette, it beat slightly harder with desire or calmed if she needed to think. There was a certain therapeutic quality that allowed her to de-stress when they were closer together. It was almost magical her mind helpfully supplied.

"I can't." She murmured, as the prospect that she could care for Regina loomed large in her mind. It was stupid, opening yourself up to care and possibly growing to love someone always ended up in hurt, and Emma had learned that lesson well. She couldn't let go and drop her walls, not for anyone. And if the someone she had feelings for was asleep and cursed it would be absolute madness. Add in the fact that Regina hated her and wouldn't return the feelings even if she did wake up caused Emma to violently pull back.

Was she just a crazy stalker? Creating fictitious feelings that she was burdening on an unsuspecting woman and were probably unwanted by the brunette. It wasn't like she could ask Regina if she felt the same. With the anger and aggression Emma had seen coming from the woman in waves, she didn't see this being reciprocal.

Then there was the phycology of it all that nagged at Emma. Was she growing feelings for someone and using them as a safety net? By transferring her fears and desires towards a woman that couldn't leave her, but she also couldn't have. Regina was a safe choice, stable, and unavailable. Maybe, Emma reasoned, she had become attractive because it was forbidden and Regina could never abandon her. And if she told people she had found a love, they might stop trying to match her up with the town's gentry. She was particularly thinking of her mother in that regard who was becoming less subtle in her hints about marriage and time running short for more grandchildren.

She stood and felt fear and panic trying to creep up from her gut. None of this was right, she had immersed herself into Regina's life and become obsessed, allowing desire and physical attraction to consume her. She needed distance and she needed to concentrate on her son. Her own personal feelings didn't matter, she had to do what was sensible and that meant forgetting any emotional connection she had formed to the sleeping woman. Her brief feelings for the brunette were just that, brief, fleeting, to be ignored. She needed to stop coming here and forming a one sided bond and convincing herself there was something going on when there clearly wasn't.

"Goodbye." Emma told the brunette, a finality to the word as her heart became hard and heavy in her chest. As she walked out she fought against her own body that wanted to turn round and catch one last look at the woman.

* * *

 ** _The Diner - The Same Morning_**

"Belle, you won't believe it, I saw Mom last night in my dream!" The young man enthused.

The librarian came and sat with him and smiled. "That's wonderful Henry." Unlike Emma, Belle didn't dismiss this as his imagination, she had read much about dreams and crossing over between consciousness.

"She looked tired and in pain, but at least she was there. She hasn't disappeared." Henry was nearly vibrating with his excitement and the brunette opposite him was pleased.

"Do you think I might see her again?" He asked, followed quickly by, "Have you got any books on dreams I might read and find out more?"

"I have books and I also have a very good relationship with The Dark One, who might know a thing or two about cursed dreams." Belle told him, winking conspiratorially.

Ruby watched on, Snow had come in last week in a mild panic and had babbled about Emma visiting Regina in the vault and how odd and unusual it was. She had then asked if Ruby had seen any sign that Emma befriending Regina before she was cursed. Ruby had sat her down with a hot drink and calmed her, explaining that Emma was an adult who could look after herself and Snow needed to trust her. She had also told Snow she didn't know anything about them being friends, and as far as she was aware Emma just liked time on her own because it was what she had the most experience with in her 28 years in the outside world. No-one would look for Emma in the supposed sealed vault and maybe Emma was just taking some alone time for herself without interruption.

Ruby didn't sugar coat things with Snow, Emma had grown into her own person while they had remained cursed, and Snow needed to understand that her roommate relationship wasn't the same thing the mother and daughter shared now. Emma was solitary by nature and much as Snow hated it, those 28 years were gone. Snow had to accept Emma as she was now and love her in a way Emma could accept rather than the smothering way she wanted to.

Ruby refrained from voicing her own opinion, that Emma was often tired and struggled with her temper and looked miserable when she thought no-one was looking. Ruby wondered if perhaps she wasn't the only one who had noticed, because the pair huddled together over the table in the corner looked like they were up to no good, plotting and making plans. Belle clearly wasn't the sweet innocent she made out, she had an agenda, and Henry was willingly involving himself. She decided to walk over there and see if they all had a common goal, saving the Saviour.

* * *

 ** _Later That Day - Gold's Pawn Shop_**

Belle had recounted Henry's tale to Rumple, who absorbed it all before scratching his stubbled chin.

"Do you have any books I can lend to Henry so he can safely explore this bond?" The brunette asked.

"None that are suitable for a child, they all contain nightmarish and graphic descriptions of suffering or instructions how to cause and inflict nightmarish suffering. You will probably have more luck finding something suitable in your library."

"Ok, I'll review what I have." Belle said before asking her other question, "Has something changed Rumple? Is the curse weakening? Is that why Regina can be seen, is she reaching out?"

"No, the curse isn't weakening, I think something has shifted and either The Queen herself or her bond with Henry has become stronger."

"But how? Henry hasn't changed, he can't love her any more than he does."

The imp tapped his chin in thought.

"My inclination is that something drew her to Henry, a growing link or bond, but external to the boy. Henry's love alone wasn't enough but if Miss Swan has also been exploring her feelings that might create something strong enough to pull her away from her own personal darkness and lead her to the place Henry visits in his dreams. Love is a very powerful thing and The Queen is lucky to have two people who care about her with that depth of emotion."

His voice held bitterness, his own life lacking a child's love and he was remembering his father who had run off, as had his wife.

Belle took the slight, that she wasn't enough for the man, in her stride. She knew he hadn't meant it to be as cutting as it sounded and that fundamentally he was just greedy. It was what made him crave power, and to collect magical items like a hoarder. He could also see a very basic view of the world, that one love in his life wasn't as good as two could be. He had made no secret of wanting to recover his son, and Belle bowed her head, hoping that one day he might be successful and have two people in his life who loved him.

"Henry may be able to use his dreams to communicate with The Queen, to limit her suffering and save her from the pain and the madness." Rumple added and she perked up.

Belle smiled at him and he didn't want to disappoint her, but she needed to understand he was busy and that he didn't immediately have the answers about this aspect of the curse. All he had ever previously cared about was that the curse held and the person remained asleep, any suffering, after effects or cross over with the waking world were niceties he hadn't bothered to investigate.

"I'm close to a break through with the town line, once I have succeeded in that I will turn my attentions to young Henry and his dreams."

That also justified him keeping hold of his books.

Belle nodded slowly, she knew when to accept that Rumple had made a concession and even though she hated waiting any longer, she would rather have The Dark One's insight over this.

* * *

 ** _2 Weeks Later - Doorstep 108 Mifflin Street_**

"Miss Swan, I have come to collect the favour you owe me. We leave for New York tomorrow morning. I have made plans for Belle to sit with the boy."

Emma stood there dumbfounded, her mouth open and her hands hanging limply at her side. He'd done it, he'd found a way to cross the line. And she was to be his chaperone.

"I'll collect you at 9am, be ready, I don't respond well to being kept waiting." And without Emma agreeing or even saying a word he had turned and was walking back down the path to the sidewalk.

But Emma knew she would go, she did owe him the favour, she had made a deal and she had read enough from the diary and storybook to know you didn't break deals with the slimy little man. She just prayed that whatever he was up to wouldn't take long and was legal.

She didn't fancy another stint in jail and much as she might not enjoy being stuck in the town, being stuck outside it with Gold was actually less appealing.

And her parents were going to flip.

It was with a heavy heart she went back inside to tell her son Belle would be taking another of the guestrooms and she packed a holdall with a week's worth of clothes and her gun, just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy New Year 2019 one and all.

Cora doesn't feature in this story arc, I thought Regina had enough on her plate. If you can assume Rumpelstiltskin used his own relics, magical items/possessions and blood magic to find out Baelfire was in New York. Thanks.

Another long chapter, hope you enjoy and thanks for the kind comments.

* * *

 _ **Manhattan - New York**_

Emma found Rumpelstiltskin's son, it took her a few days and a few false starts but then she was reunited with Neal.

It took her precisely no time at all to tell him he could, "shove his apology up his ass and go fuck himself."

She stormed off and allowed some father and son bonding, which she assumed went about as well as her own reunion when a dejected Rumpelstiltskin returned to her side and muttered about them going back to Storybrooke. Neal would not be joining them.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. The lie she had told her son about his father being dead sat in her gut. She wasn't telling Neal he had a son, he was a liar, a cheat, a heartbreaker and didn't deserve to be in Henry's life. He had lost that privilege when he had thrown Emma under the bus for his crime and then disappeared from the face of the earth. Although now Emma saw who his father was, some of it made sense. How she ever thought he was attractive and that she could share her life with him was now beyond her. Her eyes had been well and truly opened and she just wanted to go back to Storybrooke. Fucked up fairy-tale it might be, but it was home and where her son was. She needed that stability and love right now because her heart was clenching painfully in her chest with remembered feelings and unresolved emotions that wanted to burst out of the stupid organ.

She had to stay strong, breaking now could lead Rumpelstiltskin or Neal to ask questions that she refused to answer. Henry would be better off without the Dark One as a grandfather and his spawn hanging around trying to act like a parent. If Emma had struggled with the responsibility, she was damned sure Neal would have no idea. She just hoped Gold remained in the dark about Henry's paternity, because that made her feel sick. Her feelings about the imp hadn't grown any fonder with their trip away, she still detested him. Finding out Henry was related to him churned away inside of her.

Thank god Regina was asleep, she'd hit the roof that she could now count Rumpelstiltskin as family through some bizarre adopted version of a family tree. Emma hung her head. She hadn't wanted to come to New York, she wished now that she hadn't. The knowledge she now held could cripple her if she spent too long thinking on it.

She decided not to think about it. She would wait until she could tell Archie she had seen her ex who had dumped her into prison while swanning out of her life. He made her anxiety and abandonment issues rise to the surface, but she would bottle it until she got back to Storybrooke. Archie was sensible and soothing and she realised she needed his counsel to help her with this. He could be trusted, he had demonstrated that, and she daren't tell anyone else. Not even her mother because her parents championed truthfulness and would want her to tell Henry. Archie would listen without judgement and then treat her like an adult and explore her choices with her. She bit her tongue, hoping she could wait the few days it would take to return.

* * *

 _ **Back in Storybrooke**_

Belle sat with Henry at the dinner table. Ruby had brought food and joined them.

Henry looked between the two women, who were looking pretty suspicious. They wouldn't maintain eye contact with him and kept trying to have a silent conversation with each other using hand gestures, eye rolls, and head movements.

He set down his cutlery and asked, "What is it? I'm growing up, I can handle it."

"I'm not sure you can Henry." Ruby started, as Belle shook her head at her and looked as if she wanted to kill the waitress. Belle's face looked thunderous and Ruby lowered her gaze.

"Henry we have something we want to discuss with you." Belle began.

"Yeah," Ruby added, "It is something big, and we can't handle it on our own, we need your help."

"What happened to easing him in slowly!" Belle asked.

"We agreed to feed this to him in steps." Belle continued.

"Yeah, I know, but seeing Emma so tired and cranky is horrible. And we could fix it." The wolf come waitress answered. "Plus, Henry is best placed to monitor the situation."

"Fine." Belle huffed, her irritation clear. "But let me take the lead. Agreed?"

The waitress nodded, a smile forming on her features. She was glad to be doing something, even if they weren't sure about their plan. At least they'd find out how Henry felt and if he would support them.

Ruby felt sure he would, he was a smart child, who believed. She understood Belle's apprehension, but was sure Henry could deal with it, after all he had lived in under a curse with The Evil Queen as a mother and still thrived. His childhood wasn't exactly textbook but he clearly had faith and love in his heart, enough to break the curse. All he needed this time was help guiding him to a new idea, where his strength and natural acceptance would take over to lead him to the right conclusions and decisions so he could help break another curse.

Both women turned their attention to the young man sitting with them.

"Henry," Belle began, "You know I gave you The Princess Bride to read?"

The boy nodded, "I've not finished it yet, but Wesley and Buttercup have True Love, they'll end up together won't they? After fighting off all the villains and getting passed the obstacles like all heroes have to." He added.

Belle nodded, her smile bright. Ruby muttered, "Subtle much?" As the librarian pursed her lips at the wolf's interruption.

"So," Belle told him, "Wesley says he will always come for Buttercup and that they have True Love - which doesn't happen every day."

"Yeah, but I already know True Love is powerful and special, Emma revived me with it and I'd died. That was impressive. It is definitely the strongest magic of all."

"Would you believe me if I told you that Emma has another True Love, one that she cares for as much as she does you?" Belle asked.

"What, like her Wesley?" Henry asked.

"No, more like her own Buttercup." Ruby interrupted and Belle's face turned sour at the other woman.

"What?" Ruby shrugged. "Love is love, it isn't like Henry doesn't know about gay people."

"He might not have realised either of his mothers were though." Belle said through gritted teeth.

"Emma's not gay, she slept with my Dad. She's bi-sexual." Henry piped up.

"How do you know that?" Belle asked the boy as Ruby tilted her head and wondered what the young man witnessed to draw that conclusion.

"Emma's not very subtle. If she likes something then she often stares, you've seen her at The Diner when she is hungry, she has tunnel vision for hamburgers."

Ruby snorted, she knew that look. A hungry Emma made goo-goo eyes at anything fried, so she was well aware what Henry was describing.

The boy continued, "And she sometimes wasn't just looking at food like that. There were times I saw her looking at my Mom like she looks at her morning bear claw. And I know Mom is attractive, so I get that's why Emma used to stare at her. It was a little weird, I don't really want to think of either of my mother's as a sexual object, but I can admit Mom is pretty."

He rested his head in his palm as he thought about things. "So I guessed Emma likes women as well as men. And that's cool. So who is the woman who you think is her True Love?" Henry hoped they were about to say his other mother. Emma did stare and Regina acted differently with Emma too. Something was up with them, but True Love? He hadn't realised it could be that deep or complex. He held his breath, wishing desperately for confirmation of his biggest wish.

Ruby and Belle shared a knowing smile, even Henry saw the special bond between the two women, he just didn't have the adult faculties to piece it all together or be suspicious of the motives either woman might have had. At least he was accepting and they both breathed a little easier. This could have been one difficult conversation if Henry had rebelled and refused to listen.

"We think it is Regina. Your Mom." Belle said as Henry's face lit up in the biggest grin since his mother had been cursed to an endless sleep.

"So you see why The Princess Bride is a good comparison, there are lots of obstacles to overcome, and then Wesley becomes mostly dead, a bit like your Mom is now." Belle was still trying to work with his childish understanding, to explain as best she could.

Henry beamed, someone else saw what he did. He wasn't just optimistic as Archie had called it as the therapist tried to manage his expectations and future disappointments. He did want his family to be together, and now there were people here to agree with him and help him unify his two parents. He tried to remain calm, but his imagination was already trying to run away and plot ways to get Emma to believe that she loved his Mom.

"But you said Wesley and Buttercup find a way in to be together, which proves it is never hopeless unless you give up." Henry affirmed. "We just need to find a way to get Emma to believe and see that she loves my Mom."

"You're surprisingly accepting of this." Ruby looked at the boy who was smiling broadly and seemed perfectly happy that his mother's might end up in a relationship.

"I've got eyes." He replied, sassy and sarcastic like his slumbering mother.

"Henry!" Belle reproached.

"Sorry Ruby, but I've thought for ages something wasn't right between them. They enjoyed the fighting I'm sure of it, Emma was the only one Mom allowed into her body space except me. They used to look at each other with such sympathy and sadness and there was always this thick tension that wasn't really angry. I mentioned it to Archie and he told me it was natural to want my parents to get along and that I had an idealistic view, but I always wondered about them. Mom said she hated Emma, but in all the great stories love and hate often look the same. You love and hate Granny don't you?" He asked the waitress and she nodded at him, shocked that he grasped such concepts so easily. His simple logic was actually sound and his belief was always so strong. He was a special child and Emma and Regina were lucky he was on their side and happy to fight on their behalf. She saw he was growing up too, looking deeper than the surface.

Then he reminded her he was still a child with his excited chatter, "And it would be awesome if they did get together, we could live like a proper family."

"Hold on Henry, this is still in the very early stages." Belle warned.

"Well then let's start a new operation and get under way. If Emma can wake my Mom up she needs to believe and then go and kiss her!"

"Henry it won't be that easy, you need to calm down." Belle tried to reel in the boy's enthusiasm, but realised that they were going to be fighting a losing battle. She glared at Ruby, this hadn't gone at all the way she had planned it. She had wanted to ease Henry into the idea with several well placed books about True Love and then same sex relationships, while talking to him about his mothers and drawing parallels between their lives. Now they had a run-away teenager who could end up broken hearted if this didn't work.

Ruby just smiled sheepishly. At least they knew Henry was on their side and they could include him in any plan. She felt it had gone surprisingly well. She thought back to her own surprise when Belle had told her that Regina and Emma shared something. She knew that explained Emma's visiting the sleeping woman that Snow had witnessed, and Belle had then explained that the True Love bond was sucking Emma's energy to help sustain Regina through her pain and suffering. Some of that negativity was leaking back through their bond too. Ruby agreed with that, she could see Emma's decline, her skin lacked colour and her eyes were often dull and tired and she was becoming snippy.

That there was something more than hate between the two women was a surprise, but Ruby could see it. Regina was solitary, she had no friends, and she kept everything close to her chest. If she had feelings for Emma no-one would know except Regina. And Emma, she had spent her first year in Storybrooke trying to get to know Henry, finding her way in a new town and new job, and then adjusting to the magic, her parents, and being a single mother. If she had feelings for Regina she had certainly not had time to explore them, but Ruby did think of some of the looks they had shared and how close Regina had got into Emma's face when threatening abuse. Neither woman had ever backed off, and they kept coming together, crashing and violent, but they never avoided the confrontation, almost like they enjoyed it. Perhaps deep down they had.

"How do you know Emma is my Mom's True Love?" Henry asked.

"Emma cast a spell to find someone to revive Regina, and Rumple says the spell found Emma. But she is denying it, or doesn't believe. But Rumple was quite certain. Emma loves Regina and it is reciprocal, the magic wouldn't have worked otherwise."

"That's so cool." Henry bounced in his seat and the two women couldn't help but smile with him.

They talked a while longer, but didn't get anything set in stone before the two ladies realised it had become late in the evening and that Henry should be in bed.

He only went after they promised him they would meet later in the week and twice a week thereafter to review the situation and access ways to open Emma's eyes to her closed heart and ignored emotions.

Belle followed him up the stairs to check he was in bed and turn off the lights. As she climbed the stairs she noticed the boy was practically skipping up the stairs and he looked happier than he had done since before he had become obsessed with the storybook and the curse.

She had to find a way to make this work, for Henry's sake. She couldn't bear his heartbreak to be because of her failure. She'd make Emma Swan believe somehow. She was used to a tough battle, one didn't live with The Dark One for an easy life.

* * *

 _ **Pawn Shop - Several Weeks Time**_

"Rumple are you going to help Henry with his dreams? You said once you had finished working on crossing the town line you'd help."

"Uhmmm." He hummed noncommittally.

"What are you working on now? It isn't for Henry is it?" Belle let her disappointment show.

"Actually it is." The older man said, a smug smile on his face.

Belle cocked her head. This was different. Her lover didn't appear to be lying, she was certain he wasn't working on dream magic like they had discussed, but he seemed to be genuinely interested in the young man. What was he doing?

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"Henry has piqued my interest, and this spell will show me if he is worth it."

Belle shook her head at the callous way he referred to the youth. Life, all life, should be treasured in her opinion, yet Rumple discerned who was worth it on his own code. Magic, power, future success or failure and if Rumple could involve himself and benefit. Belle knew Henry was special, but why was her lover suddenly interested? She didn't think it would be for a good reason.

"Your spell won't hurt him will it?" she asked, as she watched violent bubbling going on inside a conical flask.

"No, not at all."

Belle watched the mixture calm as the older man tipped in a drop of what the brunette beauty swore was blood. It wasn't labelled and looked fresh. Belle was almost sure it was Rumple's own. Blood magic, for Henry? She was taken aback. She knew her lover had gone to New York and found his son. He had come back despondent, but not inconsolable. In fact Belle thought he had been distracted, but put it down to melancholy and his generally brooding nature. But she wondered about his behaviour now. Had he been planning? And did he honestly think Henry was related somehow?

She didn't really know what had transpired in New York, Rumple was secretive in his hurt and rejection by his son. She hadn't asked and he typically offered very little, but this behaviour she was witnessing gave her an idea. Something could exist between Emma and his son, she had seen fate twist many different lives together and that wouldn't be the strangest union she knew of. It did seem the most likely explanation for this.

She tilted her head, crossed her arms and rubbed thoughtful circles on her biceps with her thumbs. If Rumple thought that Henry was a blood relation then things changed. It might open a door and give them more leverage with their operation. It might also turn Rumple against Emma because of her deceit, Belle wasn't sure what would happen.

She didn't know what to think, but she conceded that Rumple had seen the interactions between his son and the blonde first hand, which she had not. There were missing gaps in her understanding, and although she was often the one in their relationship who read people, when Rumple wanted to he had a good grasp of people. He was able to filter out the mundane and focus on their desires and unvoiced needs. He could often spot hidden relationships, usually to blackmail for his own advantage, but she admitted that he wasn't often wrong.

 _Poor Emma_ was Belle's first thought, how would the tired and stressed woman deal with this? Belle knew how to handle Rumple, but Emma would likely become a protective mother backed into a corner, and Belle could envision this might not end well.

The pretty brunette would intervene as best she could, to smooth and soothe this transition, but she feared it would still be painful for Emma and possibly Henry. If Rumple wanted something, he didn't tend to let go, she hoped Henry wouldn't get torn apart, and she hoped Emma could be convinced to share.

"God help us all." She breathed out and Rumple raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't catch that." He said.

"It was nothing." She smiled at him and turned away, wondering if she should tell Ruby her suspicions. It wasn't her place to talk about Henry's paternity, but this could throw and massive problem into their plan to revive Regina. She bit her lip. Could they afford to be patient and wait? She might be wrong, and Henry might not be related to Rumple, in which case this would be a pointless conversation.

Regina had already been under the curse for over a year, what was another week? It wasn't her ideal, in fact her mind screamed at her that every day was a day too long, filled with horror and despair for the sleeping brunette. But ultimately this wasn't her business, let alone Ruby's. She would keep quiet and be there for Emma and Henry if it turned out Rumple was correct.

She walked away thinking that when Rumple joined her later in the evening at their home she would get a cast iron promise about him investigating dream communication. It was the least she could do to get the secret operation moving. Her lover was practicing dark magic, plotting and scheming and that always put him in a good mood. It was the best time to tackle him, and she needed to at least try something that would help Regina and Emma.

* * *

 _ **Swan-Mills Mansion - The Following Week**_

Emma sat at the dinner table with Henry and they were chatting about nothing in particular. She enjoyed being this comfortable with her son, things had become stretched as he hit his teenage streak and became solitary, and moody. At times his voice jumped in pitch and to hide his embarrassment he would become sarcastic or aggressive, reminding Emma of a different brunette.

She shouldn't be surprised, Henry had been raised by the woman for nearly eleven years and some transference was to be expected. The problem was Emma didn't respond well to her authority being questioned or ridiculed, so she often argued back or used sarcasm to hide her own hurt feelings. She even took to shouting at times as he pushed at her and her temper frayed. So tonight was a welcome respite in the Swan-Mills family and they were relaxing as they ate.

Emma noticed it as she collected the plates to take them to the kitchen to dump into the sink for washing later. Henry had a dim glow. She dropped the dishes back on the table and went to the light switch, killing the electric and finding that yes, her son was definitely glowing. A sickly yellow greenish colour wrapped round him and then trailed off through the dining room door, down the stairs and out the front door.

Emma recognised that kind of glowing magic, she had cast it herself some time ago, but she didn't think this was a True Love spell. The colour was off and she didn't feel the warmth like the last time. It felt cold, powerful, it even had a slight aroma, dusty and old. She had a horrid suspicion she knew what this was, but the only real answer would be found at the end of the trail, which she was loathe to follow. She had the sinking feeling in her stomach that should she decide to trace it back to the creator she would end up at the pawn shop and be facing a smug imp with more questions than Emma wanted to give answers to.

Ultimately she knew it was pointless, if she didn't trace it, eventually Rumpelstiltskin would end up following the trail to Henry and whether they had the confrontation on the steps of 108 Mifflin or at his shop, it didn't matter. Emma couldn't deny the blood magic she thought he had harnessed, this confirmed to the imp that Henry was Neal's son and his own grandson.

Emma looked at Henry, he was a teenager who had gone through so much, and things weren't right between them, but if he found out she had lied about his father then things would be worse. And if he found that out from someone other than her, she shuddered to think how betrayed he'd feel and what might happen. She felt a stress headache forming and closed her eyes for a minute. She breathed deeply, as Archie had tried to teach her when she felt panic creeping in around her, and managed to stop the bile rising in her chest.

She would try and speak to Gold, appeal to his - what? Better nature? That was laughable. Pull on his heartstrings? Again, she wasn't sure he had one. But she had seen him in New York, crushed by his son's rejection. Maybe he did have a heart after all, and some insight to parenting that Emma could use to her advantage in this conversation she didn't want to have.

She flicked the light back on and Henry opened his mouth but she cut him off, "Not now. I have to go and see someone. I'll explain when I come back."

"Fine." Her son ground out and stalked past her and up to his room, slamming the door behind him. Emma felt it rattle throughout the house, a physical manifestation of his anger. It was heavy, the air was thick signalling she was in deep trouble with her son.

Emma shuffled from foot to foot. She wanted to go after him, to smooth things over. This was her fault, she had lied and then kept further information from Henry. But she needed to find out what Rumpelstiltskin was going to do with his newly confirmed information, so she pivoted and got in her car, unsurprised when the glowing dust lead her into town and then into the densely packed pawn shop.

She got out wearily, this was a huge mess. And she was going to go in there and wing it. Against a man known to tie people in knots with his words. She must be crazy. She steeled herself and walked with as much bravado as she could find.

"Gold?" She called out as she opened the door.

"Ah, Miss Swan, how nice. I wondered which of you would come."

"Please don't tell him. Henry I mean. Do you even stay in touch with Neal? God, don't tell him either." Emma was breathing heavily, she felt the anxiety rising in her. In. Out. In. Out. She told herself and forced her lungs to behave and not give into the panic.

"So I have a grandson." Gold said, simply and then stood back to study the woman before him. One who was beginning to show signs of exhaustion. Fear and panic were clearly visible on her face, and she was struggling to hold everything together and The Imp did have to wonder how much Regina was pulling from The Saviour, she looked awful stood in the dim light of his shop.

"Yes." Emma nodded, once she thought she could trust her voice. "Neal is the father. But he isn't a fit father. He is selfish and abandons people, breaking their hearts in the process. He did it to me, and he did it to you. Can you see why I don't want him near Henry?" Her voice sounded scratchy and off to her own ears, but she forced out the words, she would make the man understand her resistance to Neal and Henry having a relationship.

"You incorrectly assume he abandoned me and broke my heart." Gold told her cryptically while twisting the head of his cane.

"Didn't he?" Emma queried. "I came back from New York with you, you looked devastated and broken hearted. He did that, he rejected you. He wants his own life, so please let him. Let him stay in New York, doing whatever he wants to and far, far away from Henry."

"Baelfire's reaction to me was because I abandoned him." Gold told her quietly, his gaze piercing into Emma. "I understand and deserved his rejection."

"And he deserves mine!" Emma raised her voice to the older man, her hands bunched into fists. "He left me to rot in jail, I was seventeen and pregnant! Don't you dare make excuses for him." She seethed as she began to pace in the limited space she could find in his shop.

He sensed her agitation, and her magic brewing under the surface. There was still more he could push her before it would express itself, but he decided diplomacy might be a better option in this case. This was family and not a regular deal where he didn't care about any of the parties involved or the quality of the outcome. He didn't want to alienate the blonde woman, because that in turn might alienate his Grandson. His one link to Baelfire. He decided, against his usual nature, to tread carefully.

He couldn't place the feeling, looking at Emma tired and stressed he felt something. It was an odd feeling, he thought it might be some kind of long forgotten emotion which he didn't know how to express. Was it compassion? Or some kind of guilt over his son's actions? His hand twitched, and in horror he realised it had meant to reach out and try to offer some comfort. What kind of magic inhabited Emma Swan that made him feel like that? He didn't touch people, except his Belle, he didn't smile or laugh or engage with others. He clamped his deviant hand round the top of his cane, but decided to offer her something. The best approach would be a version of honesty, and he tried to relax his face and tried not to leer at her. It was all so foreign to him.

"Should I want to contact Baelfire and tell him, I can't." The Imp told her, his voice soft and lacking the usual mocking note. "I used all the magic I had to find him in New York. And we both know him well enough to know he won't have stayed there now I have found him."

Emma felt her heart lurch, she wasn't sure if it was some odd form of pity, because this man desperately wanted his son in his life. He had crossed realms and worked for centuries to achieve the goal, and still had no success. His failure showed in his eyes, they glistened with moisture, not quite tears, but Emma suspected this might be as close as The Dark One came. And it was in his posture, not defeated, as Emma knew of the man's determination, he didn't give up, so it wasn't defeat she saw, more a depressed hunch in his shoulders. Then her heart beat normally again, remembering all the hideous deeds he had done and how he had manipulated her family and Regina's to get to this land. It might have been sympathy, but it was momentary, and gone now.

Now she had to work out what Rumpelstiltskin wanted and then what to tell Henry. She bit the proverbial bullet, stalling would get her nowhere with this man.

"Do you want to spend time with Henry?" Emma asked, hating herself for even considering this.

"He is my only link to Baelfire, yes, I want to be his Grandfather."

"On my terms." Emma warned him. She had no bargaining power here, but she hoped the emotional tone to her voice would stir something within him. She had seen emotion cross his face earlier, perhaps there was a sliver of humanity within the man still.

"I will tell him, I'll promise you I will go home and do it right now. But it is a more complex conversation than, "you have a dad, his name is Neal and he is Rumpelstiltskin's son. Now go bond with your newly found grandfather." I need to explain some things to him about my past, I need to give him some context and explanations."

Emma sighed, a heavy thing that fell flatly in the dusty shop. Much like her life was falling, where the blonde was unable to catch it before it shattered into pieces on the floor. She wanted to kick and scream, but she lacked the energy.

She rubbed at her face and continued, "Henry is still a child, he sees things in black and white. And we both know the world is full of grey. I hope he can see that and listens to me because that way this will end better for all of us. If he doesn't he will become angry and withdrawn and likely punish both of us. So believe me when I say it needs to come from me and you need to give me time to answer his questions." Emma took a deep breath and ran her hand through her blonde locks.

"And if he agrees to see you and accept you as his Grandfather, then no magic. No teaching magic, no impressing him with displays, no giving him a wand for his birthday or a unicorn for Christmas."

Rumple snorted at her ignorance. He wasn't some cheap purveyor of parlour tricks. He could move hundreds of people and huge objects through time and space, look at his crafted curse Regina had cast. And if she thought he would waste his time with unicorns who were inherently good and shied away from his dark magic, she was very much mistaken. But he wasn't going to let her have it all her own way. She was asking for time and his patience, which he could give, but he never gave for free.

Emma sighed, "I will leave the decision about seeing you with Henry. And if he doesn't want to see you then you will have to be accepting and respectful of his decision. I won't be forcing him into this. It might take him a few days or even weeks to accept it and understand, he doesn't know much about his father, so this is all new to him. You had a child, you know they process differently than we do. Please be respectful and let him come to you when he is ready."

The older man nodded, he knew children couldn't be swayed, especially when they were filled with light magic like Henry was. Baelfire had been stubborn and he had lost him because he hadn't understood that. He had to do better and be more flexible this time around.

"I will agree Miss Swan, but you made me a promise. Should I find you broke it, then there will be consequences. And the cost of my silence over this is another favour, only minor in nature, we can discuss it at another time, I don't want to delay you in this rather important conversation." He hadn't actually got a favour he needed, but Emma didn't need to know that. And she would be in his debt again, that was what he wanted, power and control even over the mother of his grandson.

Emma nodded in resignation. She had to go home and have a very difficult discussion with her son. She tried not to drag her feet, but the headache that had been threatening was getting worse, now pounding an unwelcome beat inside her skull. She felt sick but managed to get outside and into her car, hoping that her undigested dinner that was lurching around stayed inside her stomach.

* * *

 _ **The Town Line - Later The Same Evening**_

Rumple had enchanted the letter with the same blood magic he had used to find Henry. Now it would eventually seek out the boy's father. It would use the pockets of magic out there in the other realm to locate Baelfire.

It might take years, but eventually the letter would home in on the only other blood relative he had and be delivered. And his son would come. It grated on The Imp that his son wouldn't come back for him, but his son coming back was still his primary goal, by whatever means were necessary.

This was necessary. And Henry deserved the chance to know his father, Rumple knew how badly a boy could miss a father.

* * *

 _ **The Mills Family Crypt - Same Time**_

"Been a while." Emma entered the crypt and joked, it falling flat in the silence.

Emma looked, Henry had still been coming, fresh flowers and a clean blanket signalled his involvement. Regina looked the same as usual, static but strangely beautiful, and Emma sucked in a sharp breath. Her heart slammed into her ribs, beating with the feelings she was repressing and denying. It hurt and brought tears to her eyes, but she refused to acknowledge that she cared for the woman, that she was experiencing attraction. She squashed down anything positive, anything that resembled love. She reasoned to herself it was the upset over Neal and Rumpelstiltskin and her emotions were haywire, it wasn't the slumbering brunette driving her reactions. She focused on her breathing, shallow at the moment but still she needed to force the air in and then out. She focused on her surroundings, the dust hanging in the air, the dim light, the coolness that wrapped round her body in this space.

Maybe she should have gone to Archie, but it was late and she had been panicking and her scrambled brain had led her here.

"I wish you were here so badly right now. You have no idea how badly I have fucked things up." Her voice was scratchy, her tears barely restrained.

"Jesus I slept with Rumpelstiltskin's son. And I have to go and tell Henry he is the man's grandson. And you know I love him dearly, but you know what an interfering little shit our son is too, he'll be straight round to pester his newly found grandfather about anything and everything he can. The most powerful dark wizard on the planet. A source of such evil he lives forever. And I can't stop him, it turns out he is family and is right when he says he has never hurt Henry. If I try and keep them apart Henry won't listen, he'll sneak off anyway. So I might as well tell him he can go and see Gold as long as I know where he is and hope the man doesn't corrupt our son with dark magic and promises he doesn't intend to keep."

"And fucking Neal. I thought I had seen the last of him, and had begun to accept that was for the best. For months, even a year after he left me, I thought he might come back, I wanted him to come back. But after years I was finally able to move on and see that he wasn't a good influence on my life, to shelve my feelings of love for him, to get over him. And then he bloody reappears. I hate him, for what he did to me. He left me alone after I'd told him my truths and how I had always been on the outside looking in. I shared how lonely I had been and how it made me feel I wasn't good enough when I was never adopted. And he fucking left me, like all the others. Only his betrayal was worse because he knew what it would do to me, how much it would hurt. He is a selfish shit and his only redeeming quality is that his sperm was useful and has created Henry, only now that is a problem too because of who Neal's father turns out to be. What are the odds Regina? Seriously, is my life destined to forever be fucking messed up?"

She collapsed into a chair and hung her head as hot tears burst from her eyes. "FUCK!" She screamed in the enclosed space, as her control slipped further from her.

She didn't know how long she stayed crying in the space. Minutes stretched on as her tears splashed onto the stone floor. Her next words were hiccupped out round her sobs that were finally beginning to taper off.

"I gave him everything. I loved him, he was my first you know? I did whatever he asked, whatever he suggested, whatever he wanted. I followed him blindly, and believed his lies about love and a life together."

Emma wiped at her eyes, they were streaming with tears that she had held onto for a decade.

"It's odd, but he was able to trick my lie detector. I believed all of his words. You're the only other person to confuse my super power as Henry dubs it."

"Why wasn't I enough? I gave him everything I had and it wasn't enough. He still left me. What is wrong with me?"

She couldn't really see clearly through her tears, and her voice kept catching in her throat, but she kept going, spilling things she had buried long ago, hoping she would never have to face them. Archie had touched on some of it, but she had been safe in his office and wasn't being forced into a decision she resented making, or being blackmailed into having a conversation with her son she had vowed never ever to have. Now she was confronted with the truth and her heart wrenched with the forgotten memory of emotions she had forced out of it.

"Why doesn't anyone ever want me?" The question was said quietly, only just above a whisper. But it hung in the air, Emma believing it to be a true statement, but in reality there was a woman that had wanted her, she just never thought she stood a chance with someone so good, someone destined to break her curse. So she had ignored her feelings and a gulf had been created between the two women, both taking their positions on opposite sides of the battleground.

And Emma was so damaged that she didn't see how her parents did want her, that Henry wanted her. She was still unsure of their love, frightened that it would be removed in the future. She couldn't rationalise that the town adored her and wanted her, they just bombarded her and treated her like the royalty of the Enchanted Forest and it wasn't how Emma wanted to feel their love and respect. And she had never considered that Regina might feel something for her, Emma felt the attraction, but she had convinced herself it was a one sided infatuation and pointless to try and create anything with the brunette.

She sighed deeply into the close space. She was tired, but she couldn't hide in her bed and ignore this. She wanted to, but she knew she needed to do as much damage limitation as she could with her son.

He was going to be so angry. All of his repressed anger over losing his mother was looking for a vent. She knew it and Archie had confirmed it was only a matter of time before Henry exploded. Archie had been trying to coach her to remain calm, and to understand what Henry needed from her in his transition between child and adulthood. But it wasn't in her nature and didn't come easily. She acted or reacted, quickly and often without proper thought and asked questions later. Like her father she was an action girl, a physical presence, who struggled with feelings and emotions and shut them down if she could. Dealing with her own was hard enough, how was she meant to deal with her teenage son's?

Emma never liked it when Archie pointed out that skills like that could be learned, that Regina had never been patient as Queen, had never known to compromise or to remain calm. But she had honed those skills when Henry came into her life, had grown to communicate with him and to listen. To nurture him and to sooth his tantrums and not lose her own temper. Emma was well aware in time she could get better at reading her son and guiding him through his adolescence, but she was out of time. When she told him the truth later this evening she knew she'd get pure rage and anger directed at her and she cringed.

"Regina, I've got to go tell Henry now. How did you talk to him after the truth of the curse broke? When he found out you had lied and were actually The Evil Queen in a previous life?"

Emma saw that this was similar, a lie told to their son with the hope of protecting him. Only Emma knew Henry had hated Regina for lying, he had run to find her in Boston because of it. Where might he run to this time? And how much vitriol would she be on the receiving end of for her misguided attempt to look after her son and save him from the truth of knowing his father was a deserting, lying, love rat?

There was no answer to her questions, but at least the dam had broken and her tears and sobs were abating. Her face was blotchy but she didn't think she would break down when Henry started screaming at her or asked the difficult questions she knew were bound to follow. She could breathe a little easier, her stomach wasn't rolling so badly, she wasn't completely together, but she also wasn't a step from falling apart.

She stood, her fingers briefly traced the brunette's hand as she walked out of the small space, her steps a little bit surer than when she went in.

* * *

 _ **Henry's Bedroom – Fifteen Minutes Later**_

Emma took a deep breath, she was about to tell her son she had lied, that his father was alive, and that he was a direct blood relation to The Dark One. She knocked and waited, hoping Henry had calmed down and would let her speak.

She didn't receive an answer so she cracked open the door.

He was gone. She knew the room was empty and she sighed in frustration. He couldn't have gone far, and he was safe in Storybrooke. Everyone loved him and would protect him, but Emma needed to have this conversation. If he had gone to Rumpelstiltskin himself Emma knew that would cause more of a wedge between herself and her son.

She hoped he was with Belle, Ruby or her parents. She took her phone out of her pocket, scrolled to Henry and hit dial. It rang several times and then Belle answered and Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

She heard a muffled voice in the background, it was her son refusing to speak to her, and he was then berating the librarian for answering his phone. He must be absolutely seething the blonde realised and lashing out at anyone within range.

Emma felt embarrassment creep up on her. She thought she had raised Henry with better manners than that, and she knew Regina certainly had. He should never be raising his voice to Belle, despite how angry he was. She shook her head as she let out an apology that should have come from her son's mouth.

Belle waved it away as Emma found out where the two of them were. The diner.

"Belle..." Emma hesitated. "Is Henry still glowing?"

"A touch." she confirmed.

"Oh." Emma breathed out.

"Emma, he is safe. He is angry and has many questions, and if I am honest, you, Henry and I all know who the magic caster is. Just come and tell him the truth and what Rumple is trying to prove."

"I'll come over to talk to him. You are welcome to stay and listen. It will probably answer the questions you are too polite to ask, and if I'm honest, you might have to act as mediator because it is going to get heated and possibly unpleasant."

To her credit, Belle didn't push. "We'll see you soon." Was all she said and hung up.

Henry glared at the slim brunette woman from the other side of the table, but she held his gaze until he dropped his eyes.

"I don't want to see her." He muttered.

"You can't avoid her forever." Belle told him. "And she has the answers that you want. You want to know what the magic means, she is coming to tell you."

Henry rested his head in his palm, chewed on his bottom lip and thought about it.

Mr Gold would know, and he thought Belle knew too, although hers was guesswork and intuition. His mother definitely knew and appeared to want to tell him the truth. Would he rather have a conversation with his mother or Gold? He knew the answer, who he trusted. Despite obviously missing communicating something rather vital to him, Emma had stepped in and become his sole parent. She had believed in him about the curse and magic. She did her best. She'd clearly made a mistake, but she was a good person and was coming to explain to him. He would at least listen to her because going to see Rumpelstiltskin made the hair on his arms rise in apprehension.

"Fine." he ground out, a sullen expression on his face.

Belle watched his mother enter The Diner after a few short minutes that were filled with silence. The teen was sulking and she let him, not needing to listen to his abrupt or abusive remarks. Emma looked rough, her eyes were red and puffy and Belle was certain her hand shook before she shoved it into her jeans pocket.

She moved over giving Emma a space to sit and noticed the emotional charge around the table ratchet up a notch. This wasn't going to be easy, even if she was neutral and tried to help the conversation from becoming a heated shouting match, tried to give balance and keep them from both losing their tempers, it wasn't going to end well.

Emma shifted and played with the cuff of her shirt, while Henry looked around the room and out the window, not even acknowledging his mother's presence.

"Henry," Belle tried, "I'm sure you have some questions for your mother?"

He glared at both women, then held up his hand that still had a faint glow to it.

"Why has Rumpelstiltskin's magic wrapped around me? And don't lie, I deserve to know what he wants with me."

"The truth is ugly, Henry, but yes, I agree you do deserve to know it. Just remember I didn't tell you because I hoped to protect you."

"What does he want?" Henry repeated, anger making his voice low, barely more than a growl.

"His grandson. You." Emma told him, resigned to it. She expected a backlash but Henry just sat very still.

Belle didn't flinch either and the cop in her noted that, even when her mind was emotionally stretched and whirling without direction.

Emma filled the silence, her words stuttering out of her. "I, your dad, I didn't know who he was or what he was." She watched Henry's face, surprise contorting it as he digested what she was saying.

She continued, "I loved him, I thought he was a good guy deep down. He didn't die Henry. He wasn't a fire fighter."

Her son's face contorted further, and he bit down hard on his lip he had been worrying between his teeth. Emma saw his hands bunch into fists, a signal she knew was something her own father and she herself used to hold their anger at bay. He was gearing up to explode, and her words were just adding fuel to the fire.

But she had to continue, she was going to tell the truth and had to suffer the consequences this time. She felt Belle next to her offering silent encouragement and was strangely grateful she wasn't alone.

"His name is Neal and when we met he was a thief and con artist and it appears he came from The Enchanted Forest originally. I only found that out when I met him again in New York when I went away last month with Mr Gold. That's when it all became clear to me."

"Wait, so my Dad is alive?" Henry's voice rose and Emma ducked her head.

"Yeah, and it turns out he is Rumpelstiltskin's son."

"Did he ask about me?"

Henry's voice was filled with hope, and Emma hated herself. But she hated Neal too, because this was as much his fault. If he had stood by her, with her, then things might be so very different. But he had run and left her to become a pregnant prisoner. He abandoned her, so she kept Henry's existence from him. Some kind of childish tit for tat, just with enormous stakes and a decade of bitterness to fuel it.

"He doesn't know about you Henry. He doesn't deserve to know about you." The blonde told him firmly.

"How can you not have told him?" Henry stood up and screamed at her.

"Because he lies. He isn't a good influence, he steals things and spends his life hiding. He is a coward, a thief, and I want something better for you. And you found it, Regina was better. We don't need him." Emma told her son, her voice wavering with the hurt he was causing her as he placed all the blame on her.

"You don't need him!" Henry pointed at her. "You took away his choice and mine. I need him. I want a Dad, another parent, someone else who could love me. I want to know him and you didn't give me that chance. You're as bad as The Evil Queen, dictating and making choices for other people."

"Henry!" Belle admonished, "Emma isn't like The Evil Queen was, she had your best interests at heart. This wasn't a selfish thing she did, she wasn't motivated by a blackened heart which is how The Queen behaved. This was a hard choice for her to make where she did what she thought was best for you and that comparison isn't fair to your mother."

Emma sat there, tears in her eyes. Belle defended her, and yet she felt she deserved some of Henry's contempt. She could have been truthful, and she knew how Henry viewed that the truth was the most important thing. She understood how she had let him down by lying. She said Neal was unfit because he lied, and then did the exact same thing herself. In the eyes of her still childish son the intent for the lie made no difference.

And Henry wanted his father to love him, but from her own experience Neal wasn't capable of it. He put himself first and everyone else was given a portion of what was left. A shallow thing that didn't run deep enough to endure the stresses life put on it, his love had cracked and flaked away. And Emma was scared he would do the same to Henry, who was too young to be broken hearted, especially after losing him Mom to The sleeping Curse. What state would he be left in if he began to love his father and then Neal decided to run again, leaving Henry with nothing but unanswered questions and self-doubts? But she saw very clearly in Henry's stance and set of his jaw and shoulders that she would further push her son from her by degrading his father, who it appeared had suddenly been placed on a pedestal.

"Can you fix this?" Henry demanded. "Can you tell him about me, can you contact him?"

Belle looked sympathetically at Emma. She knew from Rumple's dejection that finding Neal again wasn't likely and without him Henry would always feel an emptiness inside, wonder what if his father had known about him. How different it might all have been.

"No, I can't tell him." Emma answered, her voice little more than a whisper. "He won't have stayed in New York and I have no idea where he would go to. He is in a world without magic, so there is no way to use magic to track him and he has had decades to learn to hide in this world. I'm sorry Henry, even if I wanted to find him, I can't. I apologise for lying, for letting you believe your Dad died a hero, but you have to believe I only did it because I wanted to protect you."

"You wanted to protect yourself!" He roared at her. "My Dad hurt you, so you lied about me so that he wouldn't come back here and be in your life again. Just because you didn't want to see him or have to deal with him every day. He deserves to know about me, that I exist and you've ruined it!"

Emma thought about Henry's acceptance of Neal, he was already referring to him as Dad. It was frightening, especially as he still called her Emma after years of them knowing each other.

The anger was palpable, and Emma wished she knew what to say to neutralise Henry, but he was in full attack mode. His world had just changed irrevocably, he had grown two new family members, but he wasn't happy about it. He was blinded by his anger, which Emma might find ironically funny if she wasn't feeling her heart being ripped into pieces. Henry hated The Queen for her actions, driven by her blinding rage, and yet here he was, reacting the same way. It was little comfort that Regina's rage had been covering other emotions, like loss, and so was her son's. That in time the rage could eventually be overcome as balance was restored and the correct emotions resolved.

None of that matter because right now he was seething and Emma was bearing the brunt of it.

As Emma sat there trying to think of what to say Henry threw his hands up in exasperation. His voice was so disappointed when he said, "You're meant to be the saviour, you're meant to do the right thing."

He pivoted and left The Diner with a slamming of the door and Emma rose to follow before Belle gripped her arm and stopped her. The librarian knew he needed space right now, pushing him in this moment when he was so sensitive and unstable could cause more damage. Just a few minutes to blow off steam would diffuse things enough to make this a manageable situation. She hoped. That was what the books told her and she took the moment of quiet to try and calm the shaking blonde woman.

Emma sat wearily, she found herself desperately missing Regina, Belle patted her hand sympathetically and tried to soothe her by telling her Henry would calm down and eventually accept this and his words were said in anger and not from his heart. But she wanted a realistic assessment and found she wanted to be told in that seductively scornful tone how to fix this. That Emma had wronged and hurt _her_ son, and she had better fix it before Regina demoted her to work as a toilet cleaner.

Emma deserved nothing less, Henry was right, she was a poor shadow of a mother, and Regina was very good at confirming it to her. She ached for the familiar way Regina put her down but would also very subtlety tell her how to make things right with Henry. Because all Regina ever wanted was Henry to be happy, and although she hated Emma, she understood their son and knew he needed Emma. So Regina had guided Emma in parenthood with her snippy remarks and eye rolls, feeding Emma basic bits and pieces that helped her bond with the boy.

Belle's sympathy just sat uneasily with her, Emma wished she knew how to accept it, but she had been the recipient of sympathy so rarely she was unsure what to do with it. She could feel a rueful smile pull at her. Maybe that was why she and Regina understood each other. Throughout both their lives they had seen the worst in people, been treated poorly, and learned to communicate in a terse and abrupt manner. Often insulting and attacking because that was the best form of defence, which kept you safe from getting hurt. So she understood Regina's way of talking, threatening and demeaning. And she knew how to react to it. This gentleness that Belle exhibited was alien to her, so she sat in stunned silence allowing the librarian to order hot chocolate and stroke her hand and then encourage her to drink the hot and sweet beverage.

Slowly her mind cleared and she knew she had to make sure Henry was safe. He had left about twenty minutes ago, which should have been enough to take the sharpest of the edges off of his anger. He obviously didn't want to be near her, but he couldn't be outside in the dark and cold. It was late and he should be in bed, it was a school night.

She thanked Belle and then went to locate her son. He was in no danger, she kept a safe town under her Sheriff remit, but no matter what he said or how he tried to push her away, she loved him and would always look out for him and follow him. And bring him home.

* * *

 _ **The Diner - The Following Morning**_

Ruby was still in shock. Henry was Gold's grandchild? It didn't make any sense and yet she had seen the devastating truth on Emma's face last night. A truth she had overheard and watched play out to its violent slamming of the door as Henry stormed away.

She tried to distract herself with work but she knew there was a problem when Snow walked in and headed straight for her.

"Ruby, what the hell went on here last night?" Snow was fidgety, her worry about her family showing in her gestures.

Sometimes Ruby hated living in a small town where all the residents still sought to impress and ingratiate themselves with their ruler. They ran tattling to Snow, which the woman confirmed herself with her next words.

"I heard there was shouting between Emma and Henry and neither one is answering their phone to me. Are they alright?"

Ruby froze. No they weren't alright, but that was a confidence she couldn't break. Snow needed to find out Henry, Emma and even Snow herself were related or forever tied to The Dark One from her daughter's lips.

But there was something Ruby felt she could tell her friend, something that was long overdue. It wasn't going to be accepted lightly, Ruby steeled herself for the backlash as she decided to forge on and tell Snow of the forbidden and hidden love.

"No, Emma isn't alright. But like you, she refuses to acknowledge something quite obvious, and until she does, she won't improve."

Snow made to speak and Ruby told her with calm certainty, "Let me speak. Please go and sit down, I'll bring us a drink and tell you what you need to know."

Ruby ushered her oldest friend into a seat and before she could lose her courage or think better of it, poured them both coffees and re-joined Snow.

Snow looked expectantly at the waitress who was winging it, but after last night and seeing Emma fall apart, she felt a little bit justified in getting Snow involved and hopefully to eventually help. Once the shock wore off, of course. They didn't have time, Emma kept being kicked by life and finding love might be a welcome relief, a respite from the harsh beating life kept dishing out. That was how Ruby justified this, but really it was the hopeless emptiness she had seen in Emma's eyes last night that had kept her from being able to find any sleep during the last night. It haunted her, worried her, and she knew the more people on Emma's side the better chance of a good outcome. Even if Emma wouldn't immediately thank her for it.

"You remember how stubborn you were about Charming when you first meet him?" Ruby started, as she set the coffee cup down in front of Snow.

"Yes, but I fail to see what that has to do with Emma." Snow replied.

"And you know I love you, but you were quite blinkered about Regina too. You only saw the bad, not her love for Henry or her ability and hard work in running the kingdom on her own and the town as Mayor."

"She did spend quite a long time trying to kill me." Snow ground out.

"Yeah, I know, I was stood beside you for quite a lot of it." Ruby agreed, "But, Regina did change once she was separated from her magic and brought here. And you stubbornly refused to accept her in any guise than that of Evil Queen until it was too late."

"Hey!" Snow's voice rose with indignation. "She was unreasonable and homicidal, what was I meant to do?"

"Forgive her." Ruby stated firmly. "For your own sake, for Charming, Emma and Henry's. Trust me over this."

"Why? What do you know?"

Ruby took the leap of faith. Her friend loved her daughter, she would eventually accept this. She had to. So Ruby came out bluntly and told her, "Regina is Emma's True Love."

Ruby looked her friend straight in the eye, unblinking. "And like you fought Charming, Emma is resistant to the idea of Regina being important in her life, of her being her love."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

The look of incredulity on Snow's face would have been funny in other circumstances.

"Emma and Regina are fated to be together, Emma can revive her with a kiss."

"No. There is no way." Snow shook her head.

"I'm your friend, Snow. Why would I lie? I'm telling you for Emma's sake. Regina's failing, the curse is damaging her, and it is feeding back to Emma via their bond. Look at Emma, she doesn't look well and she isn't coping."

"She just needs to rest and move back to the apartment for some home cooked meals. You can't really think she loves Regina. For a start she sleeps with men, she got close to Graham and obviously with Henry's father."

"Let's put Emma's sexuality aside for a minute, you came in here the other day, asking about their friendship. It isn't a friendship, it is love, pulling them together. But Emma refuses to acknowledge it, much like you are now. But the denial doesn't make it any less true. I know it was confirmed with fairy magic."

"What, who would do that and not tell me?" Snow became aggressive, she should speak to Blue about the fairies and their behaviour.

"I don't know, but that isn't what is important here. Emma could be happy, and Regina could be revived."

Ruby looked sympathetically at her friend. "Snow, go home. Sit and think things through. Over the next few days Emma is going to come to you because she has things she needs to tell you, things that will be equally shocking. But she needs you to listen and be supportive, and to be her friend. Trust me, we can fix this, we can save Emma and Regina but I can't betray Emma's confidence and tell you anymore about the argument here last night. Just remember Emma is fragile right now, please try not to push her and don't be too critical, she won't cope well with that response."

Snow opened her mouth but Ruby shook her head, "Don't." She whispered, "It is complicated and Emma's secret to tell. I found out by accident, it wasn't that she is deliberately keeping it from you. Let her come to you, then trust her, and help her."

"And what about her True Love?" Snow asked. "If I accept that, that Regina can be awoken, why should I do it? It would break my own royal decree. And the whole town supported it, they wanted justice."

"They wanted vengeance and that is something completely different. And they got it. Regina has served her time and paid for her crimes, The Sleeping Curse ate at you and you were only under it for a matter of weeks. Regina has been exposed to its ravaging effects for far longer. You are uniquely placed to understand, it is a savage piece of magic and still haunts you. So the townsfolk would accept it if you acknowledged that justice has been served in this case, she has literally suffered and endured a fate worse than death."

Ruby watched her friends face, hoping her words were reaching her.

She continued, "Can't you find a way to forgive her? You have the power and can issue a pardon for her and the town would abide with your decision."

"I don't know if I can." Snow admitted. "She broke my heart because I loved her and looked up to her. And taking my father from me, there is so much she did, how do I forget?"

"You don't." Ruby flatly told her. "Forgiveness and forgetting aren't the same. But for Emma's sake you need to. She is slowly dying without Regina by her side, to help her parent Henry, manage this town and to complete the missing pieces of her heart and to love her."

"If I am prepared to think about reviving Regina, what can we do to convince Emma? I might not be as close to my daughter as I would like, but I know she is stubborn and unlikely to accept it if we just tell her. She might even run, like she has done in the past. What if she leaves town and takes Henry with her?"

There was a rising tone of panic in the former royal's voice and Ruby snapped at her, "Calm down. Emma doesn't run anymore. She has put Henry first and he needs stability, he needs to be here with his family and his sleeping mother. She won't run because however much stress and however unhappy she is, she is a good mother and won't make Henry suffer by leaving what is familiar to him."

Snow opened her mouth and Ruby just kept going, "Trust her will you? Stop interfering and spying, and instead listen to her and let her come to you. You've just said she is stubborn, all she sees is you forcing her into decisions and into a role she doesn't want. And she rebels against that. Be her friend and be patient. She isn't a Princess, she is a Sheriff, and the two have completely different skill sets. But underneath it all she is your daughter and loves you. And if you stop smothering her, if you leave her alone long enough, she'll realise it."

Snow pouted at the dressing down, but Ruby knew she was probably the only one who could say these things to the White Queen. Well Granny probably could too, but she wasn't working the breakfast shift.

"Look Snow, we have a very shaky plan. Belle, Henry and Gold all know. We think Archie has an idea too. We think Henry can communicate with Regina in his dreams and give her hope and strength, reducing the stress on the bond and therefore Emma. But we don't know how to convince Emma to believe in her own feelings. We hope that we can play on her desire to wake Regina for Henry's sake. She is devoted to that and maybe we can use it to our advantage. But the more people helping, then the better the chance of success, we will do it. It would be better if you agreed and helped but it is going to happen either way."

Snow nodded and said nothing, her lips still pouted and her face was clouded.

Ruby continued, "Go home. Talk to Charming, and get his view. But think about the things you've seen, Emma's defence of Regina, even during the curse. How comfortable she is in Regina's house, how she has deteriorated since Regina was put under the curse."

Ruby sipped her coffee, "Let me know when you have made a decision about being a part of this operation and helping Emma, you will always be welcome."

When the waitress stood her friend sat very still, hands wrapped round her warm mug. She was looking at it but not seeing it. She was replaying all the times her daughter had spoken Regina's name with respect. Had told her mother to stop attacking a woman who was no longer able to defend herself. Had walked out of conversations when the talk of Evil deeds clearly annoyed her.

Snow dropped her head, there was certainly a compelling argument that Emma could be falling for Regina. It twisted uncomfortably in her gut. And she still didn't know what the shouting had been about. She wished she knew her daughter better and could read her. That was what hurt and upset her most about all of this. Emma shouldn't be this closed off, not from her own feelings or her parents. And that was Regina's fault, they had given Emma up because of The Evil Queen's curse, and now Snow didn't have the bond with her daughter she should.

It irked her that Regina was still in their lives even while asleep and it seemed would forever be integrated with their family. And there didn't seem to be a thing Snow could do, except she conceded, to pair her daughter up with her mortal enemy as lovers. At least they might be happy and if Regina was loved and happy maybe she might mellow and be more reasonable. Her stomach lurched at the thought, and yet she had a nasty niggling that was exactly what needed to happen.

Emma and Regina. It scared her, it repulsed her, and yet she believed it. Deep down, she felt the truth of Ruby's words, and they hit like a punch in her gut. It was several minutes before she could stand, and when she did her legs shook, but she was able to walk out of The Diner and to her loft apartment. Her life had irrevocably changed in the last hour, but she was a survivor. With Charming by her side they would get through this like every other hurdle. But she knew David would be sceptical, he tolerated Regina because she was gone, forever asleep. He had masked his issues rather than confront them, and Snow knew this latest news would unsettle him and aggravate past wounds.

She brewed herself some tea and sat at the counter. She needed her husband and their daughter and grandson needed their love and support. Despite her personal misgivings she would give anything for family, and she knew deep down so would Charming. But he would have to be convinced. She just needed to find the words to tell him, and she didn't know where to begin.

* * *

 _ **The Vault - Four Days Later**_

"Well I guess you know how I'm feeling." The blonde moaned. Her hair was dull and her face grey. She wasn't sleeping and rose every morning feeling heavier and more sluggish.

"When I rolled into town, with my single life, irregular job and zero parenting skills. And yet I was still put upon a pedestal even though I had given Henry up and been absent from his life for ten years. I already knew that upset you and thought I understood. But Henry's scorn and indifference is vicious. It hurts more than I thought possible. And I hate that he has this idealised, irrational view of Neal. If you felt even a fraction of the anger I feel then I completely get why you tried to run me out of town, discredit me and try and open Henry's eyes to my faults and failings. But he won't see will he? He didn't see with me, he felt certain I was The Saviour and you deserved his sulking and misbehaviour. Is there anything I can do? How do I convince him, with his optimistic view of the world, that not every man is ready to be a father or even wants it. And even if they do, some don't have the patience or the capacity."

She continued, "I mean Neal and I never even discussed an accidental pregnancy, whether he was pro-choice, anti-abortion, I don't even know if he wanted kids. We only talked about making a life with the two of us and moving to Tallahassee. I know looking back it seems so basic and stupid, but I was new to any kind of relationship and was enjoying feeling wanted. As long as we had cash in our pockets I was happy and I don't think we ever had a sensible, adult conversation. Not about rent, healthcare and insurance or what jobs we'd like to do when we stopped thieving."

She kicked at the floor, she was too tired to pace, she collapsed on to the padded stool. Her voice was scratchy and dull, it lacked emotion despite the fact she felt she was overflowing with them.

"So Neal and I never discussed a pregnancy, I guessed after it happened I thought we were both young and stupid and that was why we hadn't thought about the consequences of unprotected sex, but now I know he is over 300 years old he hasn't got the excuse of youth or naivety. And Henry still thinks the guy is worth calling Dad, but with my new found knowledge I can't help thinking he was just a selfish jerk."

She bowed her head. It hurt, and her heart ached with loss, which was stupid. She hadn't lost her son, he was just distant.

"I know you'd believe me when I say that at no point did Neal mention kids, he didn't show any desire to be a dad, except in the physical act of creating one. But Henry is convinced Neal will be wonderful, yet I spent months with him and never did he demonstrate he had any nurturing skills. We saw loads of kids on the streets, but he always walked past them, saying we had to support ourselves first. His attitude is hardly surprising now I know who his own dad is."

There was a pause, as Emma tried to order her thoughts. It was difficult, like she was dealing with shifting sand, or her head was full of treacle. Sticky and nothing moving freely.

"Everyone says Henry will calm down, and believe it or not my Mom has been the most supportive over all of this. It's a good job your laying down already, isn't it? I was shocked too. But she has listened, seems genuinely interested and not so self-absorbed that she stops listening. She has given me some pretty good advice. I can just imagine your face when she talks, you always struggled not to sneer and usually raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Really?" at her inane chatter. But it isn't as inane as it is insightful at the moment, it's like talking to my friend Mary-Margaret again. I missed her, isn't that silly? But she did disappear as Snow became dominant, and turns out I think Snow can be a little detached from the real world. I think I read you saying something similar in a diary, now that's shocking and frightening isn't it? Us agreeing, I bet you never thought you'd see the day!"

Emma tried to laugh, but couldn't. Her throat was dry, and swallowing was difficult. Plus her heart just wasn't in it. She spoke but it was subdued.

"It is just hard living in the same house as Henry at the moment. He won't speak to me, he makes himself sandwiches and then eats in his room. He walks out of a room when I walk in, he refuses to get in the car with me so is walking everywhere. And don't worry, he is still going to school, just under his own steam."

Emma patted the brunette's hand, knowing she would be worrying about their son. Emma hoped she wasn't being blamed for this, but knew in all likelihood Regina was shouting at her about failure and other insulting bits and pieces. Regina had so many ways of calling her stupid. Emma wondered which one she would have picked today. But she continued to speak, feeling more comfortable in this space, able to voice truths that sat heavily in her heart.

"It hurts and Mum, Belle and Ruby all say if I give him time he will accept it and his natural curiosity will take over and he'll want answers to the many questions he is bound to be cooking up. And then he'll talk to me and that is when things can slowly get back to normal. But it is hard right now. Should I be disciplining him rather than giving him space? I feel I lost control of the situation, but Henry is in such a delicate place, I can't forcefully take it back and dictate how he needs to feel and how he should process this. I hope he is talking to my Mom or Archie, or maybe even you? As long as he has somewhere to go and vent. He can't be like me and bottle everything up, it isn't healthy. I'm sure he is talking to someone, it's just is upsetting it isn't me."

The blonde worried at her lip, her eyes glazed. There was very little of the vibrancy normally associated with the younger woman, the one who jogged regularly, who was a whirl of motion and energy. She was drained, a battery with less and less to give. Had Regina been awake even she might have been shocked at the state of her visitor. But her visitor hadn't finished, she kept speaking.

"I'm scared to push it with him, but I'm scared if I do nothing he'll think I don't care or don't want to fix this. Maybe I can cook him some cookies as a peace offering, if I leave them in the kitchen and he takes them I can have hope he is coming round? It'll let him know I am sorry and I am happy to have any conversation he needs, answer any of his questions. I know it is basic, but I'm so tired. I can't seem to think straight and at the moment when I make a decision it turns out to be the wrong one. I'll try a simple olive branch, peace offering cookies and we can build from that."

Emma sat and wished things were simpler. Her plan was pathetic but she didn't know what else to try. She hated being patient and didn't wait very well. And why did Henry's father have to be Gold's son? Was it fate trying to fuck her over? It certainly didn't seem like a coincidence, she wondered was else was fated in her life that she had yet to discover.

Sighing she decided to go home and bake. It wasn't much, but anything would be better than living in the festering hellish home environment. If this helped just a little she'd do it in a heartbeat. She missed her son's laugh and his hugs.

* * *

 _ **The Following Morning - Swan-Mills Mansion**_

Emma's heart rejoiced at the empty plate on the kitchen counter. She couldn't see it, but her smile looked less false, and her eyes found a shine that had been missing for the last few days.

Henry had gone to school and taken the cookies. It was a tiny breakthrough, but a breakthrough never the less. She would continue to gently repair things with her son and leave him a note on his bed, apologising and telling him her door was always open. That she was prepared to answer his difficult questions and hoped he came to speak to her in the next few days.

Emma was aware this wouldn't go back to normal overnight but it was a start. She hoped she could find the right words and that he had calmed enough to listen.

As she walked away there was just a little more energy, a skip in her step that hadn't been there before.

* * *

 _ **Gold's Shop - Two Weeks Later**_

"Hello?" A smaller voice echoed in the stale air.

"Henry, My Boy. I am glad to see you." The older man came out from the back room and over to the young man, putting his hand on his shoulder. He wanted to convey his genuine warmth and pleasure that Henry wasn't shunning him like Baelfire had done.

"I didn't see it before, but now I can see Baelfire in you from when he was a boy." He tried to engage the young man and bond with him, and he felt his heart thump in his chest just a little when the shaggy haired teenager smiled at him in acceptance. It had been so long since he had a child in his life, to protect and to love, but he was prepared to try and it seemed Henry was also trying.

Rumple clapped his hands together, "Do you want tea? Or milk? I don't have any soda..." He trailed off, realising he had no idea what children in this world liked, responded to, or how they behaved. His views were based on the children he saw on the television, but he knew they were idealistic representations. He didn't know what to do or say to his grandson, but he vowed to get to know the boy better and to find out his likes, his dislikes and be a better grandfather than he had been father.

"Can we just talk?" Henry asked of him, standing a little straighter.

"Of course." The older man agreed, and led him into the back room where a wooden table and chairs sat on faded linoleum.

"What do you wish to know?" He asked as he sat down.

"Why didn't my Dad come back with you from New York?" Henry took his own seat and watched the older man's face.

"He didn't know about you, I am certain if he had then he would have returned with Emma to meet you. She kept you a secret from him and tried to keep that secret from me as well."

"I get that." Henry told him, "And I'm mad at her about it. But you are avoiding the question. I asked about my dad, what happened between you that makes him run from you, and why are you hesitant to tell me?"

"You are very observant." Gold commented.

"Stalling." Henry told him.

"Yes." The man scratched at his stubble and nodded. "It is hard for me to talk about Baelfire. And when I do, when I tell you the story, you will see I am a coward and broke my promise. That I was an unfit father. And I don't want you to think badly of me. I can be a better grandfather, I have had centuries to ruminate on my mistake and I won't repeat it with you. I won't abandon Baelfire's son, you Henry. I won't abandon you."

Henry heard sincerity in the words, a hint of tortured pain as the man spoke of his lost son, one that he was clearly responsible for pushing away. He sat and tried to think of the best thing to say. To offer comfort and gain information at the same time. He had never seen or read anything about The Dark One having feelings, or hurting. The vulnerability the man showed him was from his human side, this was his grandfather, not the dark wizard Henry was speaking to. So he reached out and squeezed the older man's hand and hoped it helped them build the very smallest of beginnings in bonding.

"My Dad is still alive and here in this realm. That should give you hope, you have every chance to get to see him again and I hope to one day meet him."

"Henry, you have a good heart, you believe and I hope you are right. But I deal with certainty, and where Baelfire is concerned, I can't see the future or know for certain what will happen. The darkness within me tells me I have lost him forever and I don't have a strong heart like you do to reassure me and give me hope."

"Then let me believe for us both." The boy smiled, his face filled with conviction and sincerity. And the older man found himself weakening. The darkness struggled to maintain the grip round his heart as he looked with pride on his grandson.

"You can tell me the story about how my Dad ended up in this realm when you are ready, right now I want to know if you can help my Mom."

"Henry, you are asking the wrong person. I don't have the power to break the curse, but it isn't hopeless." He was trying to find the right words, Henry was smart, but he could be shocked by the revelation of love between his mothers. Mainly because of their gender, there weren't too many lesbian couples in the storybook Henry revered. And Rumple didn't have the faintest clue how to talk to either a child or a family member. His usual giggling and mocking wasn't appropriate here and he struggled to find the right tone.

"I know Emma is her True Love." Henry told him and he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't think Henry was a typical stroppy teenager, but he hadn't ruled out that he might storm off if the older man told him things he didn't want to hear, or things he wasn't ready to accept. His mother's loving one another was a huge change in their relationship, and would change Henry's interactions with them. He was glad the boy seemed happy with this development because the love they shared couldn't be ignored. It was true, it bonded them and that strength of magic couldn't be denied, even by a resistant son.

The young man continued, "I know what the problem is. Emma doesn't believe, she is like you, cynical and untrusting. And she needs that to be a good Sheriff, but it hampers her in her personal life. And she is like it because of her life experiences. Ones where she was alone, without parents and struggling to understand her emotions and then finding herself in relationships which she kept failing at because she never had any when she was growing up. She had no friends, no family and your curse did that to her, she was the collateral damage. You have a chance to fix some of that and help her have a better life. Please take it, please help me help her."

As Henry almost accused him of manipulation and ruining his mother's life, Rumple smiled. Somehow the child grasped words and wielded them well. Rumple guessed it was his inherent magic, it guided him to seek out the truth and to ask the right questions. It reminded the older man of himself, young Henry would be a wordsmith, like his grandfather.

And like his grandfather, he could be blunt, going in for the kill without preamble.

"Will you help my Mom?" He asked, his voice strong, his gaze unwavering.

Rumple held his gaze, feeling pride that his grandson asked directly, without the fear people coming to him for favours often had. Rumple could see a glimpse of the man Henry would become, and it was someone strong, filled with self-belief, someone he could be proud to be related to. If Baelfire ever returned, Rumple knew he would also be proud, and he hoped that Henry might be enough for his son to stay in Storybrooke and heal some of the family bitterness that currently existed.

The boy had spirit, much like Baelfire had and he could easily get lost in memories and the similarities, but he needed to answer Henry. The boy at least deserved honesty, and he would give him what he could, even as the darkness in him giggled at his feelings and coiled in discomfort as he remembered loving times with his own son.

"Yes, I will. And I suggest we start with the dreams, where you communicate with The Queen."

"Please call her my Mom, she hasn't been The Queen for many years."

Rumple smiled. He was a good and honourable boy, Baelfire would fall in love with him. The Imp could already feel a soft spot developing within his dark heart.

"We will communicate with your Mom, we can use the blood magic that is in the magic inhibiting pendant. I believe you removed it?"

Henry registered shock, but tried to cover it up. Rumple looked at him and scratched his stubble.

"You are surprised I know about that?"

Henry nodded.

"Henry, things between us will work better if you are honest. If I upset you, tell me. If you want clarification on a magical object ask directly. If something I say or do causes you to worry or wonder, speak up and don't hide it. People think I bend the truth and can't be trusted, but for family, for those I love, I can be more than the deal making Dark One. I will do my best to tell you the truth."

"Ok." the boy nodded. "How do you know I removed the pendant?"

"Because I felt it. I created a magical bond with that piece of jewellery, and you broke the bond. I felt the snap of the magic as you used yours to carve through mine. I admit it was very impressive for a novice. It just proves the strength of your heart and that your bond with The...sorry, your mother, is greater than the bond I created."

"Okay, so I'll go home and get the pendant. When would it be convenient for me to come back?"

Manners as well. Yes, the older man thought, a good boy. Almost a clean slate, that he might not mess up this time. It wasn't that things with Baelfire had been bad, but he had loved his father blindly and trusted him. Henry was weary, but respectful, and Rumple could see that difference could be what caused their bond to be solid.

"I have no real plans, just telephone the shop before-hand and check I am here. Now I do have an idea about your other mother, she owes me a favour. I think I might ask her to re-cast the fairy dust spell. That would suit your needs wouldn't it?"

"Wow, hold on. Emma isn't ready to accept that she loves Mom. With your plan you will shove it down her throat so she chokes."

Rumple wanted to laugh at the boy's assessment. He had gone into full plotting mode, and had forgotten who he was talking about. The boy loved his mother's and wanted them to survive this ordeal so they could love one another.

Rumple dialled back his deviousness as he told Henry, "Honest assessment. I have been known to be over zealous with my planning. Yes, I think we will get on well you and I. So you don't wish me to use my favour like that?"

Henry sat and thought for a minute before speaking, "I think that it is a good idea, but not right now. Give our operation time to plant the seed. Think a little longer term, maybe in a few months' time?"

"I will let you set the pace with this Henry, but a word of caution?"

The young man nodded so he continued, "Do remember the pain your mother is in. waiting for Emma Swan to accept she is in love might take longer than even I recommend."

"I understand." The boy nodded and gave him a warm smile.

* * *

 _ **Charming Loft Apartment - The Following Month**_

Emma sat and wondered what was happening. Whispering between her mother and son and her dad sat there with a very odd look on his face. Sadness, anger and frustration mixed with a confusion and he kept sighing and running his hand through his hair. He avoided eye contact when she tried to connect with him.

"Emma, I was wondering," her mother started, "if you wanted us to look after Henry more often, so you could go out, and maybe socialise?"

Emma sighed, this was more subtle than, "we'll look after Henry so you can date", but it was clearly heading the same way.

"I don't have anyone in mind Mom, but I know I can ask you if I ever do."

"Are you sure sweetheart? You know that we would support you, whoever it might be, a prince or a pauper, a man or a woman."

"What? Where is that coming from?" Emma immediately became defensive, more from guilt as she remembered her fantasy of Regina. She felt her face get warm and wanted to duck her head. She didn't which meant she got to see the hard set to her father's jaw, Henry's bright smile and her mother's concerned features.

"It is just you haven't been close to anyone since Graham, and we wanted you to know we would be accepting if you did want to start something, with _anyone_."

The stress on that last word pinged inside Emma, and her father cleared his throat as if there was a bad taste in his mouth. She didn't understand what this was, did her parent's think she was bi-sexual? Had they seen her with Belle and assumed something was going on? Or was Henry driving this? She liked the female form, had eyed up Ruby's legs a few times during the curse, but with the waitress outfits it was almost a natural reaction. And her eyes had found Regina's cleavage once or twice. Had Henry, always the observant one, noticed?

She was comfortable within herself, attracted to personality rather than a type, she had had both male and female lovers, but she didn't see the point of sharing that with her mother until she found a new lover. Why rock a boat that didn't need rocking?

She thought back to her conversations with Regina, how comfortable she was pouring out her heart to the slumbering woman. Emma lived in her house and it felt like home, and then there was the intense fantasy she still struggled to forget. There was no way anyone knew about that, they couldn't could they? Even she wasn't sure what it meant.

She realised she had been sat quietly for too long. "Okay, thanks." She muttered, wondering if this was going to be another of those things that her mother kept revisiting. Something she wouldn't let go, like a tenacious terrier with a bone.

She reached for the potatoes and hoped dinner got less weird, but she felt her father's eyes studying her and knew this wasn't the end of it.

* * *

 _ **The Diner - Three Weeks Later**_

"Table for one?" Ruby sassed and Emma rolled her eyes.

"You sound like my mother." Emma huffed.

"It's only because we care." Ruby sing-songed back to her.

"Seriously Em, we just want you to be happy, have someone to come home to, who can share the load and listen to you moan about your crappy day."

"I'm fine, I don't need anyone." And then an idea hit her, "Does Henry think I need someone? Has he said something? Does he think I'm struggling? Please don't tell me he thinks if Neal comes back into my life we can be a happy family. That won't be happening."

"No Emma, calm down. Henry would love to be a family, but it isn't Neal he wants. He wants Regina and you to form something more solid, friendlier in nature."

"That's a shame." Emma lamented, "No-one's waking Regina and even if they did, I can't see her choosing me as a house guest over her True Love partner who woke her up. Kid's gonna be disappointed either way."

"You might be surprised, never say never." Ruby responded cryptically as she swayed away to another table.

Emma sat and sipped her coffee, wishing it was stronger. Perhaps then she might be able to grasp what people in her life were going on about.

* * *

 _ **The Diner - The End Of The Week**_

"Hi Henry, you said you had an idea?"

Belle sat with the young man who was grinning. "Yeah, I want to amplify the connection between Emma and my Mom."

"But that will put a huge strain on Emma." Belle cautioned him.

"But it will also bring it to a head so she can't ignore it anymore. The symptoms will be more severe, maybe even visible and then she'll have to react or get help or at least ask about it. With physical proof she can't keep denying it."

"Henry I think that might be a little drastic." The woman warned him.

"Please can we try? Can you ask Grandad to help?" He turned big, pleading eyes on her and she sighed.

"Fine. But if Emma gets badly hurt I'll be left without a choice. I'll speak to Rumple about reversing his magic and returning Emma to how she was."

"She'll realise something magical is going on and ask for help before that happens."

Henry sounded so sure when he said it, but Belle had seen Emma's stubborn denial before and doubt about this plan sat heavily on her.

* * *

 _ **The Sheriff Station – The Following Weekend**_

"Emma," Belle greeted the blonde. "How are you?"

The blonde grunted something, and lowered her head to the desk again.

"Still tired?" Belle queried. "Have you been to see a doctor?"

"It's nothing." She muttered into the wooden surface.

Belle stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. It could be seen as friendly and supportive, but Belle had an ulterior motive as she pulled her other hand from her pocket and sprinkled a dusty substance over the Sheriff's back.

She stood back, "Take some multivitamins and keep eating vegetables. And drink some fresh juice and water rather than coffee. Hopefully you'll feel better soon."

Belle bit her tongue, things were going to get worse before they got better for her friend, the magic she had just showered on her would see to it. She felt guilty, but she hoped this would highlight to the blonde she had a bond with the sleeping woman. Belle left with her fingers crossed.

* * *

 _ **Archie's Office - Later That Day**_

"Hi Archie, can I talk to you?"

The red haired man looked up at his young visitor.

"Henry, nice to see you. How can I help?"

"I hoped you would be able to do me a favour? If I explain it, hopefully you'll agree."

"I can certainly listen and if it is reasonable I don't see why not." The therapist told him.

"Emma has cast a true Love spell and is now linked to my Mom. She doesn't want to believe it, but I believe it, magic like that doesn't lie. And it explains why Emma is tired and stressed, my Mom's struggling to deal with The Sleeping Curse and is pulling strength from Emma."

Archie sat still and listened, it made sense to him. And Emma wasn't getting better despite his suggestions and guidance. This might explain why her emotional baggage was always in the forefront of her mind, if she was being buffeted by Regina's feelings and struggling with a repressed love. She was being torn up by a heart she refused to listen to and other emotions that weren't even her own.

"We've decided to focus the bond, strengthen it. And so Emma might come to you, she might react badly both physically and mentally. What I want you to do is tell her you think this is magical in nature and send her to my grandfather."

"And what will he do?"

"He's going to help." Henry confirmed, "He agreed to when I first found out he was my grandad, and you know he honours his word, he classes it as a deal."

"Henry you are young and trusting, but I don't feel comfortable sending Emma to Rumpelstiltskin even if she was fit and healthy. And you have just told me she will likely be in a weakened state. Is there something else I can do?"

Henry pondered that. He hadn't expected resistance, Archie often indulged him. But he did understand. His Grandfather hadn't been the nicest person, mistrust was a reasonable reaction. He decided to work a different angle.

"Do you believe she could be my Mom's True Love?" The boy asked.

"Yes, that I believe." The older man agreed.

"Then try and make her believe. And you don't have to send her to Mr Gold, but if you can let her know that you think she is touched by magic that will help. She'll trust you, and you have seen magic used, so can offer her advice based on personal experience. She's more likely to believe it from you, she respects you and values your opinion."

"I'll do my best." Archie agreed and Henry sat back, thinking to himself that this was one part of his mission accomplished.

* * *

 _ **Pawn Shop - The Same Afternoon**_

"What If Emma goes to the fairies?" the young man asked.

"They'll send her to me, my magic amplified the bond, it will cling to your birth mother and the fairies will smell the darkness. Don't worry, either way, Emma will end up here and I will get her to recast the spell."

"Thanks Grandpa, it means a lot to me that you are helping." Henry touched the older man's arm, a gesture of respect and trust.

"I've a lot to put right with Baelfire, and in his absence, I will devote my love and energies towards you. I believe he would want that and it might make him proud of me. At the very least if he ever comes back he will see I have been able to change."

"He'll come." Henry told him, "I've got a feeling that I will get to meet him and I'll be sure to tell him that you are a good grandfather. You listened to me and are fighting your darkness to help my family. He'll have to accept you can change and be better, I promise I will make him see it."

Rumple just smiled, not his smug or giggling look but one that reached his eyes. It was strange but her believed Henry's words and felt hope flutter inside himself. He would see Baelfire again.

* * *

 _ **Emma's Bedroom - Three Nights Later**_

Emma woke, she had been dreaming of Regina again. She had been running her hands all over the blonde's body and Emma was left hot and sweaty and with an ache between her thighs. This was Archie's fault, he had continually brought up the brunette woman earlier in the day.

She flipped the covers off to cool down and that was when she saw them. She was red and blotchy, and some of the patches were beginning to blister. And they weren't cooling down, they continued to burn and more patches had begun to appear.

She jumped into a cool shower, which brought some relief but once the water stopped her body began to pulse with painful heat again.

Instinctively she knew this wasn't a medical emergency, this was magical in nature. She grabbed her phone and dialled Nova, hoping she wasn't waking the fairy, the sun had just come up and it was still early. But the blonde couldn't wait, she was hurting and needed to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

 _ **The Convent - Less Than Ten Minutes Later**_

The yellow car screeched to an abrupt stop and the blonde got out. She was shaking, her body hurt, and she was blistering in more places all the time.

Nova came rushing out to meet her but pulled up short. "Oh." She said as her hand hovered over the blonde's clothing.

"What?" Emma looked at the worried features and badly hidden look of horror on Nova's face and her agitation and concern ratcheted up a notch.

The fairy came closer, hesitantly, and touched the blonde. Emma hissed at the contact but allowed the woman with her soft hand to do what she needed.

"It is strange," Nova told her, "I can feel something strong and true, and it has a pleasant spicy scent. But it is almost completely masked with a bitterness that can only have come from The Dark One."

Emma ground her teeth. She was going to kill him, whether he was Henry's grandfather or not. She debated getting her parents, Gold might pay more attention and take her threat seriously if an armed group accosted him. She would quite like to see the point of her father's sword aimed at him, and she wasn't much use with her body betraying her. It hurt to move and her eyes were stinging, she couldn't shot straight in this state, she doubted she could even hold a gun steady enough to threaten the Imp.

"May I?" The fairy asked, indicating Emma's sleeve, which they carefully rolled up so Nova could inspect the blistered skin.

"That's unusual." She commented but didn't touch any further. Emma doubted she could have allowed a detailed examination, poking the sores would have been agony. She wanted to be under a cooling shower spray, everything felt tight, like her skin was being pulled taut, and moving hurt more every minute.

"I'm going to confront Gold," the blonde gritted out, "he has crossed a line and gone too far."

"This might not be completely his doing," Nova cautioned. "I sense something good underneath it all, something familiar. I can't place it, because his magic is eclipsing it. Just be careful Emma, I am not sure this is as simple as it appears."

"It never is with that scheming old git." Emma wanted to stomp and scream, but her broken body wouldn't allow it. Her throat had begun to burn too, like she had chain smoked a whole packet of cigarettes.

As she thanked Nova the fairy said, "Come back this afternoon, I will have made some items to reduce the symptoms. A thick cream that counters the burning, itching and redness. Hopefully I can mix something that will dull the pain too."

As the blonde hobbled away Nova thought about the battling magics. The spice could have had a hint of apple but she really wasn't sure. It may have been The Queen's. But something else existed beneath everything, Nova swore it had filled her veins for a second and lifted her heart. Like fairy dust and love. But then the darkness had swirled in and consumed everything and she was conflicted. She needed to think and mixing the ingredients for a healing tonic and cooling cream would relax her and clear her mind enough to do that. She went inside to set to work.

* * *

 _ **Gold's Shop - Moments Later**_

The door to the shop swung opened, crashing back so the glass rattled in the frame.

The blonde tried to march into the dusty space and be commanding, but her body hurt and she couldn't stand up straight or stomp. She did her best, gritting her teeth and trying to ignore the pain. The way the blisters felt like they were cracking open and weeping didn't help.

"What the fuck did you do this time?" She yelled, making her throat hurt more.

"Ah, nice to see you Miss Swan." Was the greeting she got in return.

"What is this?" The blonde tentatively rolled up her sleeve, showing a red section of arm that she could see tiny blisters beginning to form on the surface of her skin.

"A gift." A smug smile that she knew she didn't have the strength to wipe off his face.

"I didn't ask for any bloody gift. And gifts are usually nice, this is seriously unpleasant." She said through her pain clenched teeth.

"I only orchestrated the gift, someone else asked me to give it to you." Gold told her.

"Well I want to send it back." Emma ground out.

"I can't do that, it would break a promise to someone important. However I could mitigate the effects, dial it back if you like, but I can't remove the initial bonding. That is beyond even me."

"Will you please stop all the double talk?" The blonde was in pain, she didn't need his words giving her a headache too. She regretted not bringing her father and his sword. She had only decided against it because Rumple was now vaguely family and behaving civilly if she believed Henry.

"Fine." the older man sighed. "You owe me a favour, if you do as I ask, and cast something for me I will help calm the physical symptoms. But know that I only exacerbated something that was already there. Until you deal with that you will still have problems."

"And I suppose you know what the underlying issue is?" Emma asked him.

"Yes, I do."

"But you won't help me with that?" She was losing what little patience she had, he was infuriating and each word he spoke annoyed her more.

"You need to help yourself, but what I want casting could be useful if you approach it with an open mind."

He pushed some ingredients towards her, including a familiar looking pendant. "You've cast it before, with unrefined products. This result should be conclusive and work much more quickly."

The blonde looked incredulously at the items. "A True Love spell? What on earth are you interested in Regina's love for? If you are helping Henry try and revive his mother, you are just giving him false hope. It doesn't work."

"Maybe, maybe not. Cast the spell, you owe me that much. I have agreed to reduce your symptoms, I will go and get on with that. Good day Miss Swan." and he was disappearing out to the back room of his shop.

Emma grabbed the items and shuffled off towards her car. She hoped his magical pain killer worked soon, she felt awful.

Angrily she threw the items together, not waiting, she used the passenger seat of her car because she knew this was pointless. There was a soft puff as the ingredients swallowed up the pendant, Emma should have asked how Rumple had got it back, but she had been distracted. Both by pain and by his ridiculous request.

Then there was a small explosion and a wave of yellow magic suddenly vomited all over her, bathing her skin in warmth. She looked at her hand and it glowed, brightly even in the sunshine of the day. She shook it and looked incredulously at it. The glow remained.

She swore under her breath, jammed her seatbelt on and stuck the car in gear. The wheels span as she accelerated away, her anger being taken out on her poor Bug. Whatever The Dark One was playing at she wasn't playing back. He could get stuffed, this wasn't funny and she didn't have time for it. She headed for the convent, where she hoped she could get some relief for her symptoms.

At least Nova helped her, not like The Imp. However she was uneasy about her glow. Nova was likely to ask, and she didn't need any more stress today. She hurt too much to be proud and wait until the glow subsided, so she would appeal to the fairy's better nature and ask her not to speak about it. At least she knew Nova had a better nature, unlike the slimy old bastard she had just left behind.

She couldn't believe what he was asking her to believe. It just wasn't possible. It was a sick manipulation, it had to be. She'd find out what his plan was, just not now, she needed some magical cream, tonic, or elixir. She didn't care what it was as long as it worked.

* * *

 _ **Swan-Mills Dinner Table – That Evening**_

"How are your burns?" Henry asked.

"Better with the cream Nova gave me, no thanks to your grandfather."

"Can't you believe him?" Henry implored her. "He isn't all bad."

"He is The Dark One, I don't know what game he is playing or what he wants, but I won't give it to him."

"He isn't playing." Henry told her, his exasperation clear. He continued, "The burning is what my Mom is going through, and it is horrible. You admitted that. Please don't let her continue to suffer, she hasn't got magical cream to soothe it. Please believe and accept that there is love between you."

Emma sighed deeply. "Henry I know you want a fairy tale ending and for your family to be together and to get on. But I'm not in love with Regina. I respect her and will forever be grateful that she raised you, but believe me, what we had wasn't loving in any shape or form."

"Love often doesn't look like love in the beginning, ask Grandma." He pouted at her. "You both deserve to be happy, and magic isn't wrong."

"When it comes from Rumpelstiltskin I think it could be." Emma told him very firmly.

"But Nova helped you the first time. And you said she was weird when she gave you the cream. She's figured it out too, that you are tainted with True Love." Henry pointed out. "You were literally glowing with the strength of it, how else do you explain it?"

"Manipulation, lies, deceit." Emma wanted to add like father like son, but knew the slight about Neal wouldn't be accepted. So she bit her tongue and then added, "Nova's fairy powder didn't work."

"Yes it did." Henry argued, not understanding her resistance. "And she must have tried to explain something this afternoon. You were covered with so much magic it nearly choked me, and I am a novice. It must have called to her, so what did she say?"

Emma told him, "And all she said was that I needed to believe and embrace. It was weird and cryptic and I'm fed up with magical beings getting involved in my life and telling me, "to believe in the truth within my heart" and to, "fight my fear with a greater power". Can't they all give me a break?"

"You went to both Nova and grandpa this time, don't get annoyed because you don't like what they told you. And Nova knows what she is doing, her spell did work the first time."

Henry held up the baby blanket, he had found it as he sensed the magic coming from it. He knew his mother could too. "Her spell did work, we both know it. When will you stop lying to yourself? Please Emma, help my Mom. She desperately needs it and I need her. So do you if you'd just admit it. And you could be happy. You'd have help with parenting me, help round the house, someone to actually have a conversation with rather than the one sided stuff you've got going on now."

His mother looked shocked at that so he clarified, "I know you go and see her on your own. But wouldn't it be so much better if she spoke back? I miss her voice so badly and we could have that if you'd just believe."

Emma felt a huge boulder of guilt slide onto her, crushing her so she couldn't breathe. She couldn't do what henry so desperately wanted, she wasn't Regina's True Love. Henry knew about Daniel, he had been Regina's love, so why was he convinced in this foolishness? Who had concocted this and why? It would only hurt him and she didn't think even Gold would deliberately cause him pain.

"I can't, Henry." she told him tiredly and dejectedly and rose to clear the plates. Her son looked crestfallen and she hated herself just a bit more.

Once the blonde left the room Henry gathered himself. He would make her believe, it would become his sole purpose in life. They belonged together and strangely his other mother wasn't as resistant. It was odd but in his dreams he had thought she would be the angry one who shouted and refused to listen. But she had been largely accepting and he wondered just how long his Mom had had feelings for Emma. She deserved to have them returned, to have someone protect and defend her, somewhere safe to go when the world became too much. She belonged in Emma's arms and Henry was going to make sure she got there.

* * *

 _ **Hotel**_ _ **in Portland - Six Months Later**_

As Emma arched her back, gasping for breath as she felt the tightening spreading from her belly she closed her eyes and the image of the woman above her blurred in her mind.

The pretty, slim brunette that was thrusting into her and bringing her the pleasure she had come to Portland chasing slipped from her mind to be replaced with a version Emma knew so much better.

The brunette taking her place had an intensity burning in her eyes, and arch in her eyebrow and a sultry tone in her voice as she whispered inside Emma's head for her to _let go_.

And Emma couldn't hold back, but she did manage not to moan the name of the woman who had captured her, the name "Regina!" stayed trapped behind her lips as she shuddered her way to completion round the questing digits buried inside of her.

She felt the other woman pull out of her and then crawl up Emma's body to sit on her face. Emma let her, using her tongue and lips to pleasure the woman gyrating above her, glad she couldn't see her face from this vantage point. As Emma lost herself in another fantasy she began to touch herself, smearing the evidence of the previous orgasm into her clit.

Because she was still sensitive and with a hand plucking a nipple, the other buried between her legs, Emma was close again. And from the way the woman above her was circling her hips and bearing down so Emma could lash her clit with her tongue, so was her partner. It was another desperate release Emma knew she was chasing, wishing it was someone else's fingers touching her.

As they both hit the pleasurable peak, Emma wanted to cry. The sex was good, but it did nothing to fill her emptiness. She still felt like a shell, existing without living. She rolled away and felt the other woman crash down beside her. It was a one night thing, there weren't soft kisses or cuddling after. They were both exhausted and Emma wasn't cruel, she wasn't going to kick the woman out into the cold night, so she pulled the blanket over their sweat slicked bodies and buried her head into the pillow, chasing sleep that never really came and when it did, was rarely refreshing.

In the morning she snuck out, looking back at the brunette in the bed Emma saw the similarities. And this was the fourth woman Emma had picked up and had a one night stand with in so many months, and they had all been pretty brunettes, brown eyes, and slim but curvy frames. Emma didn't know how much longer she could keep denying that she was trying to fill a Regina shaped hole in her life. All she knew was that whatever she was trying wasn't working.

Her dreams were always of soulful, brown eyes. They haunted her and even crept into her waking moments when she closed her eyes during the day to try and relieve the tension sitting often in her back and shoulders. She knew the shape of plump, red rimmed lips almost as well as her own and had visions of them kissing her own lips or her body repeatedly. She kept pushing them away, but they returned with vigour, like they were on elastic, tied to the blonde by an invisible force.

She got into her car slowly. She would head home and keep smiling at her Mother, telling her the trip had been successful and she had found Henry's Christmas present. At least the trip had silenced her need to scream incoherently and endlessly for another few months. Storybrooke was closing in on her, each day making her more uncomfortable, and her bolting behaviour was becoming harder to ignore. She was always tired, she felt a nagging emptiness eating away at her. Her trips released a little of the pent up anger she felt, satisfied her sexually for a spell and kept her sane, but the feeling of needing to escape returned more quickly each time.

Her parents loved her, but they were still overbearing, desperate in their desire to make up for 28 lost years. And Henry, her sweet, loving son, he didn't understand why Emma felt the need to run. He wondered if he had done something wrong and Emma hated herself as she remembered Regina's advice, given to her in a rush from the bed of a jail cell. He was just a growing boy who needed a sensible adult figure, someone to look up to. Poor kid, he'd ended up saddled with Emma, and she knew she wasn't up for the task, but she had promised Regina and she was trying. She didn't want to let the woman down, too many people in her life had done that, and Emma refused to be another one.

Her sick and twisted mind supplied that she let her down every day that she denied there was something between them. That Emma could hold the power to wake the brunette and save her, but Emma refrained, hiding out of town and refusing to believe in any form of magic or true love. Emma didn't get lucky in life, she didn't get to love or be loved in return. And she didn't want it, because it only lead to hurt, heartache and she didn't need that in her life.

She hoped Henry would one day understand, she loved him and it wasn't anything he had done, Emma just had deep seated issues from her own upbringing and she struggled being tied down. She wasn't ready for the life Storybrooke had penned out for her, daughter, saviour, mother, and hero. She was just a broken orphan who made bad choices, like loving a fallen queen, cursed and unavailable.

* * *

 _ **The Next Week - Swan-Mills Mansion**_

Emma gasped awake after another dream, well a memory. Regina in her personal space, snarling at her about her incompetence. And yet Emma didn't shout back like she remembered, instead she looked deeply into the dark and stormy eyes. Her hands itched to touch the olive toned skin. To sooth, to calm the argument, before riling the brunette up with kisses and sensual touches instead. It was just another memory where looking back she could place the fraught atmosphere between them as repressed sexual tension. And she had missed it and done nothing. She had be oblivious and even now she wished she was still oblivious.

She got up and pulled on her jeans and shoes. She walked down the corridor and pushed open the bedroom door. She loitered in the doorway, looking over the untouched items. The smell of faded perfume still hung in the air and the blonde breathed it in, finding it easy to get lost in the scent and memories it triggered. She was in so deep, she felt her feet try to move, to bring her closer into the room but she knew that was the wrong way to go. She had somewhere else more important to be.

Because Emma had never expected to love again, but she was becoming more certain every day. The heated arguments, the desperate looks, the need to get into each other's personal space and under each other's skin. It hasn't been hatred, it had been fear and repressed emotions and feelings. An attraction neither of them wanted or understood, but strong and undeniable. But they had missed their chance, so now Emma was alone. Filling the gaps with meaningless sex.

Emma had finally come to the conclusion her mother, Archie, Henry, Belle, Gold, Ruby, Nova and anyone in the town who knew anything about the two women had already reached.

Regina needed her. There was something between them. Something fated, something strong. Emma shuddered, if it was love then what was she going to do? Neal had crippled her emotionally, she didn't know if she could love and if she could, could she do anything other than argue with Regina? The stories told about love didn't say it looked anything like the relationship she had with Regina. Look at her parents, there were no similarities between the fairy-tale couple and Henry's co-parents.

The only positive things Emma could say about Regina were that:

1 - They had worked well to save Henry twice, at the well and then again with the dragon under the library.

And:

2 - The woman hadn't actually tried to kill her, she had only wanted to curse her to eternal sleep.

She was certain Regina wouldn't even list two things in Emma's favour. Maybe that she had given birth to Henry. Regina might agree that the one person she did love had come out of Emma, but that was an undeniable fact, it didn't mean Regina liked her.

She walked back to her room, freshened up and then left the house, quietly shutting the door so as not to wake Henry. As she drove she inspected her feelings again. She could admit that she respected Regina. A single mother who had done a really good job raising her child. She worked hard and since Snow had taken charge of running the town it was clear Regina had been a good mayor. And after the things she had found in Regina's house, the gifts and the missing stories from Henry's storybook, Emma understood so much more.

But respect wasn't love. And she had no idea how Regina felt, their limited interactions had been several years ago now and her memory was getting hazy. Emma remembered the heat of the arguments and the flashing of anger that always signalled imminent danger in the brunette's eyes. She remembered the warmth of the woman's body as she held her close as they escaped a burning building and Emma thought she remembered the gratitude and surprise that Emma had returned for her in her eyes from that day. But Emma wasn't sure anymore, and even if she remembered correctly, gratitude wasn't love.

But it seemed the magic knew, and she had to trust that. Henry had always believed in magic, Emma had always struggled, but her boy had been right then and she shuddered thinking he might be right now.

And even if it was right, this would be their first kiss. Emma violating a sleeping woman wasn't how she envisioned her True Love Kiss going. It wasn't even really a kiss, more Emma giving a chaste press of the lips and waiting.

And part of her wanted to do it and then run, because should Regina actually wake up, and see it was her blonde rival that had revived her, Emma didn't want to face her wrath. She had been sitting in her yellow car for nearly half an hour, debating with herself about getting out and crossing the grass to the crypt.

She had spent so long her legs were stiff when she got out of the car. The nip in the air made her breath catch and she closed her eyes and forced her lungs to inhale and exhale for a few beats, calming herself. The next hour could change her life.

It could fail, crushing Henry and if Emma was true to herself, it would damage her too. It could succeed and in that case Emma would be homeless as the rightful owner of 108 Mifflin returned. She could find herself in a relationship, which was scary beyond words. She could find either herself or Regina in denial once they were faced with the reality of the situation. She could find Regina accepting of their bond and their love but unable to accept her because of her lineage, unable to forgive her parents and transferring blame to Emma or even that she was her grandfather's granddaughter and the abuse that had been present in that relationship could be a trigger in this one.

It was all a huge mess waiting to happen, but the only way she would find out was to try. And then as Archie kept telling her, solve each problem one at a time. Even with magic wands and fairies, you couldn't solve every problem, they required thought and hard work. Emma had finally understood she couldn't fix everything, at least not immediately. It took time and patience, and rethinking something or letting things settle to come back with a fresh approach after a week away wasn't failure. It was sometimes all you could do. Especially with a hormonal young adult. She had learned when to talk with Henry and when to give him space. He often failed to do the same for her. For the last few months all she had heard was mutterings about True Love kisses and opening her eyes.

She hung her head, he had worn her down. She was here now, contemplating doing the deed. Her fear was palpable in the small space of her car and only slightly better outside it in the cool but fresh air.

She took a deep breath and sighed heavily. She had procrastinated for long enough, she unlocked the door and entered the dry air of the mausoleum.

She looked at the woman laying silently and she felt her heartbeat skip. She was beautiful. If Emma admitted nothing else she knew she would have never have refused the brunette if she had made the first move. With all the history, the hatred, Emma shouldn't have considered that, but there had always been a pull between them. The looks smouldered, blood pumped and the feelings had been intense and deeply felt, right from the beginning.

Emma had immediately seen the attacking and it had eclipsed any desire that might normally have sparked between them. Anyone would admit that because of the Henry issue they could never have had anything normal grow between them. From the beginning they had been set against one another, a tug of war for Henry, for power in the town, for respect and underlying it all they were fated to stand on different sides of the battle.

Emma took a hesitate step forward, her nerves were sitting in the pit of her stomach. She reached out a hand and chided herself because it shook. She caressed the skin of the brunette's cheek, still soft after all these months. Cool to the touch, but Emma didn't really notice as she tipped the sleeping woman's face slightly towards her.

This wasn't how their first kiss should be, but now she was in this space and honest with herself she hoped it would be the first of many. Henry was certain it was about state of mind and belief, if Emma believed she could do this then she would.

Emma was more hesitate and couldn't embrace the thought that magic knew and understood her better than her own head and heart. She had procrastinated for weeks, dragging into months, refusing the idea and conversations with anyone who brought it up. Her time was up now, she had reached her limit, there was no more denying, and no more wondering. She had to do this, she had to know. It ate at her, invaded her dreams and worried at her subconscious during the daytime.

So she leaned in, slowly, breath held hesitantly before brushing their lips together, tender, delicate and with much more reverence than she would have thought possible when she first arrived in town.

* * *

No hating please!


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth and (probably) final instalment.

Rated M.

Thanks for the reviews and comments.

* * *

"Miss Swan," a gravelly voice croaked, "could you move out of my space so I can breathe?"

Emma let out a huge breath, pulling her head away and then laughed, and laughed and laughed. It was a release of all the tension and self-doubt from the past few years. And she ended up doubled over and wheezing with the effort and still her body tried to laugh some more.

A tight band around her heart, a build-up of the negative energy leaching from Regina snapped, and the blonde felt light headed from the sudden surge of power and positivity that filled her veins. Her heart tripped, tears leaked from her eyes and she felt a small part of herself that had been distant and disconnected slot back into place.

"Oh my god." She stuttered between hiccups of laughter. "It worked." She collapsed into the stone floor, her knees and palms supporting her weight. "Oh my fucking god. Fuck, look at you! Awake." She wheezed some more, "You're fucking awake!" She managed to cough out.

Regina flicked her eyes around. She spent a few seconds watching the blonde, who looked tired and lacked the youthful glow she had had when Regina was first put under the curse. When they had been fighting on a near daily basis and surreptitiously eyeing the other up as a threat.

The older woman looked over her once rival and saw that Emma had changed quite drastically, she still had a beautiful figure, and her laughter lifted Regina's bruised heart, but she looked beaten down and broken. It made Regina feel uncomfortable watching, she felt a responsibility rising within herself, a desire to care for the blonde that worried her. She felt a whole slew of emotions, including guilt that this could have been avoided, and a sympathy she didn't understand filled her.

Rather than address the odd and disconcerting way she felt the brunette cast her eyes further around her surroundings. She focused on the stone walls and the half-light. She lay still and assessed her body which hurt, but as she checked over her stiff limbs she didn't find anything that alarmed her unduly. The burns hadn't manifested physically and she breathed a sigh of relief.

As the minutes stretched and Emma got herself under control Regina tried to speak again. It hurt her throat. "Yes Miss Swan, your powers of observation rival that of your idiot parents. I am awake. I do sincerely hope you haven't been using profanity like that around Henry. Now do you have any water? I have woken with a dire thirst."

Emma stood still for a moment. She couldn't believe she had awoken the woman. With True Love. Her mind tried to run away with that thought and Emma shut it down. She needed a distraction otherwise she felt she might go completely crazy.

She looked away and grabbed her bag from the floor. She had dumped it with her coat when she had entered the room. Now she was glad as she turned away and rummaged to find something for the brunette to drink. Miraculously there was an unopened bottle, but since becoming a mother she tended to have spare tissues, kids pain killers, candy bars for snacking on and the odd bottle of juice or water. And the candy wasn't just for herself, she had learned Henry lost focus or his temper when he was hungry, so carried around more "Mom" supplies than she ever had before.

Emma sat down numbly on the floor as she handed the brunette a sealed water bottle she had managed to dig out of her bag. Regina tipped her head back and swallowed. Emma watched her so she didn't have to process her rampant thoughts about True Love and kisses. She looked at the way brunette hair fell in the dim light and how the older woman's throat worked as she swallowed. Emma knew this wasn't the right type of distraction as she flicked her greedy eyes over the darker features to see the plump lips sealed around the water bottle.

Emma clamped her lips shut around a moan that she felt bubble up her throat. All of her lustful emotions seemed heightened suddenly. The feelings she had punching through her in that moment were strongly sexual and she knew that was inappropriate. She chided herself. The woman has just awoken from a coma, during which she had been experiencing horrific torment and now she was getting eyed up. Emma tamped down her arousal and breathed slowly for a few heartbeats, waiting for the organ to slow and her body to cool. She looked away to divert her thoughts away from anything sexual. As she flicked her eyes back the water bottle was capped and soulful eyes were studying her.

"You don't seem surprised." Emma forced out, to make conversation in the stilted silence and heavy atmosphere. She kept her eyes fastened on Regina's face, to avoid them skimming over the brunette's figure and supplying her with rogue sexual thoughts. As she looked she tried to gauge the expression of the older woman who was wincing as she settling back into a sitting position.

"Henry has been screaming at me from the other side of that godforsaken room to trust you, to believe in you, to believe in magic. I trust our son Miss Swan, so no, I am not surprised."

Emma waited for a thank you, but then remembered this was Regina. She bit her lip, maybe a thank you might come later, it was a hell of a day and they were both probably struggling to think straight. Emma knew she certainly was and she hoped given time Regina might want to thank her. Might want to reach out and heal their somewhat dysfunctional relationship. Or even to start some form of relationship. Maybe that was fanciful, but the blonde wanted to hope.

As she sat in the semi-darkness Emma reviewed Regina's comments, noticing that the woman made no mention of them, of a relationship, of any kind of future or whether any of Emma's own dreams might be real. Was this the rejection Emma had feared? Or was it simply too much, too soon?

Regina shifted her body, clearly uncomfortable and aching, but her face was set. Even after all this time she was still a closed book, giving nothing of her feelings away. She had laid back with her eyes closed, which the blonde knew was always the best way to read Regina. Unfortunately Regina knew her eyes were her biggest weakness too, so had removed them from sight so Emma couldn't even gauge her intentions that way.

Emma sighed in frustration, and dropped her head. She was still tired, the stress had lifted but she wasn't sure what to say or how to progress things with the brunette. She struggled with relationships at the best of times, and there weren't any guide books about reviving a master sorceress and how to then form a connection with her after that. Emma truly was on her own and so she did the safest thing, the thing that would protect her most, she did nothing.

And she argued with herself that she was justified in her inaction because everything the brunette had just said was about Henry, about trust, and a magical love that couldn't be denied as she had been revived because of it. But the quality of that love, well Regina hadn't indicated it was a romantic love, she glossed over it and Emma, although conflicted, let her.

She tried to reason that the brunette had been held in a torturous state for years, had missed her son growing up in that time and would now have a massive adjustment period to life as it had continued without her in her absence. With so much to take in, Regina was probably just being careful, considerate and cautious. And Emma should be understanding and supporting of that. Sitting quietly and doing nothing made sense to her emotionally overloaded brain, so she fiddled with the cuffs of her jeans and breathed in, held it, breathed out.

Regina had a lot to deal with and knowing she was magically connected to her once rival was not going to help. But if Emma didn't push, then Regina could focus on reconnecting with Henry and rebuilding her life. Maybe after some time she could feel comfortable in her life again and once things were ordered and structured then Emma could ask her to address their situation and whether there could be anything more between them.

Emma had to be reasonable, and she recognised that any revelation about love would be a shock to the usually put together and closely guarded woman, who the blonde was well aware had lost a lover in her teenage and developmental years and never fully recovered. Regina had also believed Daniel to be the only one she could ever love, so the situation now was bound to be confusing. Emma had had years to find some clarity and understanding, to expect Regina to wake up and be happy and reciprocating was unfair. And Emma knew it would be selfish to push today when there were so many other things to deal with and confront. So she could give the older woman some time and space over this.

Emma looked away. She found she didn't want to wait, she had wasted enough time. The blonde felt disappointed that she had been pushed away when Regina woke and that there hadn't been another kiss. She understood, she did, but now the brunette was awake she felt certain. After all her denial, she now knew they belonged together.

"How do you feel?" Emma asked to stop the silence eating at her and her thoughts becoming circular and consuming.

"My skin feels dusty." The older woman told her. "But it is an improvement from the ash that was always hanging in the air in that infernal place."

She rubbed her arms with her hands, then continued, "I feel cold as well. I guess it is cool here and after the heat of that room it seems worse than it is. I ache all over and fear whether my body will take my weight when I stand. I suspect it will pass, after all side effects are to be expected. I think I could shower for a week and still feel the cold and dust and the ash."

Emma nodded, swallowing round her guilt. She was certain she had just been given a very sanitised version of how much pain and how awful the brunette actually felt. Truth be told she was shocked at the honesty, the usually stoic and reserved woman rarely admitted there was anything wrong with her. She had told unconscious Regina many things, but she never expected the uptight and closely guarded brunette to ever open up in return.

Emma wondered if Regina had heard any of her speeches, she guessed not, and part of her was glad. But a bigger part shuddered. If they ever explored a relationship, ever became close, Emma would have to retell the brunette all those things, those closely guarded secrets, and relive the pain again. She didn't want to, but she knew they would have to be honest and both talk about their twisted past to create any meaningful future.

"Let me know when you feel ready and I can help you stand. Then I can drive you home and you can shower for as long as you need to." The blonde offered, her mind already spinning about living arrangements and what she was going to do when she drove the woman home.

"Thank you, Miss Swan."

Emma tried not to react to the sound of gratitude, mixed with the old moniker. Regina sounded sincere and yet left Emma wondering about the use of the title. They had just kissed, Regina had opened up a little and yet there was this formality forced into her statement. The woman reminded Emma of a sea shell, an oyster maybe, that had just snapped shut after slowly opening up and exposing her soft centre. Had she wanted Emma to meet her half way? To say something, admit something? Emma didn't know what she was doing, much less what Regina wanted, or was feeling. She had no conversation planned, as was usual she was winging it, and felt like she was floundering. To be honest she was just grateful they were still in the small space, conversing for what passed as normal between them and hadn't resorted to painful insults.

Emma sighed as she realised it looked like neither of them were going to bring it up, they would continue to dance round it, feeling out gently but not addressing it directly. And all the while that happened her emotions were on hold and would remain so because she had used her quota of courage for today. She had reverted when there weren't immediate welcoming open arms, fear of rejection rendering her a scared coward, hiding behind dull, functional questions. She knew it was silly but she felt rejection stinging her and she recoiled from the chance of any more being inflicted. She bit her tongue and buried her questions about love between them. Now wasn't the time.

More silence followed. Regina had reclined and was studying the ceiling of the vault. She could be resting, conserving her energy, fighting the aches in her body. But Emma felt she was withdrawing, trying to think of a way to get out and away from the blonde. Every second that ticked by Emma's hope faded a little more.

Regina broke the silence. "Where is Henry?" The question was filled with concern and more than a little trepidation, which Emma found endearing. She smiled fondly at the woman before sheepishly admitting,

"I didn't tell him I was here. I didn't want to heighten his hopes if it failed. But he will be thrilled about this and trust me if he was here you'd be engulfed in his arms right now."

They shared a soft smile at the thought of Henry, and Emma hoped Regina would be proud of him and recognise she had done her best. She might have failed at loving the brunette in the past few years, but she hadn't completely failed as a parent.

"How long has it been?" The older woman asked.

Emma looked away guiltily, studying the wall and swallowing down the sick feeling.

"Emma." The command was firm but not unkind. "How long have I been under the curse?"

Haunted eyes looked at her, Regina could see the tears shining as Emma told her, "A little less than three years."

She sucked in a breath, but didn't say anything about the new information, Emma clearly blamed herself enough. And while attack and aggression would usually be second nature, somehow during the curse she had been changed. Her anger had sustained her, but it had been drained so that very little remained inside her now. She felt a shadow of herself, but added to that she felt sympathy for the blonde and a swelling in her heart to comfort her rather than scream angrily at her. It must be the True Love bond, which made Regina annoyed. She had enjoyed belittling and shouting at the blonde, it made her feel alive and gave her a purpose. What would she do now if every time she felt torn between mocking the woman's intelligence and sparing her feelings?

"You ran, didn't you?" She queried, to break the silence and get some clarity about the guilt Emma was feeling.

"Not from Henry and my parental responsibility." Emma said, "But from love, yeah, I ran hard. And I'm sorry. Really I am, just, yeah, sorry." She shrugged, avoiding eye contact because she didn't know what else could be said. She had struggled so hard for so long, feeling tired, ashamed, raising Henry, dealing with her parents, trying to marshal the town, none of which Regina knew about but she did see and hear the regret Emma carried and knew the apology was sincere.

"It's alright." She told the blonde, amazing herself at the words as they slipped effortlessly from her mouth. She hadn't expected that, the words had bubbled up out of her without any thought and when she saw the blonde lift her shoulders a little in relief she felt a smile tug at her lips. She curiously found she really didn't want Emma to suffer and turned to smile gently at the younger woman with the glittering eyes. Her own spirit lifted as she gave comfort and peculiar feelings ran through her, she shuddered slightly when she realised she wanted to take Emma's hurt away.

"We all make mistakes and sometimes take decades to learn. You only took three years to find yourself. I really can't judge you in that regard."

She shocked herself with her words, taking on personal blame and easing someone else's suffering. Her past self would never had considered that, but she appeared changed after her ordeal. Her thoughts were a little hazy, she felt tired but she knew how she felt and that she meant her warm words.

The fact she was tired could be seen as amusing, she had just slept for three years, but every second of every one of those days had be draining, not restful. She realised she wanted her bed, after a hug from her son. And a long, warm shower. She found her mind drifting to thoughts of cascading water to ease her muscles and relax her body. And to how it would feel lather up some lightly perfumed body wash to rinse the filth, both literal dust and imaginary ash, from her skin.

She realised she had become distracted as the blonde's movement caught her eye. She was wiping at her eyes that were suddenly too full of water. The response intrigued Regina, she was certain she had never seen Emma cry, the woman usually stood powerful and strong and met her charge head on so they butted together. A softer side existed within Emma and Regina watched her, thinking she was still beautiful when she cried. The brunette found herself hoping that maybe they could find a way of communicating that wasn't the abrasive yelling and accusations from the past. She wondered what was wrong with her, this compassionate and understanding, patient side, it wasn't normal for her.

Regina sat quietly, pondering her actions over the last few minutes while giving the blonde woman the time she needed. When Emma did speak her voice was scratchy as she whispered, "Thank you, that is very gracious of you."

"Well I am a Queen." The older woman quipped, feeling a little more like her old self.

Emma didn't take offense, so they shared a smile, just something easy but it made them both feel better. Things could flow between them and didn't need to be hateful and they both appreciated it in that moment. Regina with horror over her easy acceptance that she seemed to have no control over and Emma thankful there hadn't been an eruption of anger from Regina for a wasted three years of her life.

"Speaking of my title and time as Queen, now I am awake I assume I have served my time and my punishment has been fulfilled? Your parents and the town aren't mounting an army to hunt me down now I am conscious are they?"

Emma raised her head with a look of alarm.

"Shit, I don't know. They don't know you are awake, but even when they find out I doubt it, but maybe I should have thought a bit more about the public feeling before kissing you and reviving you. I don't care about them and their views, but keeping you safe could be difficult. But there is the fact My Mom doesn't hate you anymore, in fact she looks back quite fondly on your time together, and the town follow her guidance. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Glad to see you still jump in without thought or planning."

The barb lacked her usual bite, she hadn't raised her voice or even her eyebrow at the younger woman. She did however roll her eyes, her outward show of exacerbation, and yet she didn't feel her usual dread and apprehension that seemed to be her constant companion for the previous decades. Was this another effect of the sleeping curse? Had it cleansed her of some of her negativity? And balanced her paranoia?

Snow had suffered the same curse but for only a few weeks. Regina felt certain Snow would believe she had been amply punished. Snow still had a soft heart underneath it all, and Regina dared to hope this time things could be different. She had lost this battle, conceded and done as Snow commanded and accepted the curse. Snow had won, claimed victory, and Regina hoped the younger woman would be gracious and forgiving about the circumstances they were now faced with.

"I'm The Saviour, and Mom is Snow White, it'll work out." Emma grumbled to the brunette, not enjoying being mocked.

"Forgive me if I don't quite have the same faith you do in dearest Snow." Regina quipped back.

"I, listen, I don't want there to be secrets between us. I found your diary, from when you were married and living in the castle. So I do see why you harbour ill feelings for my mother. I'm sorry if you feel it was a violation of your privacy, but I was curious and it helped me understand you. It helped me fall a little bit in love with you."

Emma's eyes widened as the brunette sucked in her breath but whether it was from the reading of her very personal diary or from the love word, she wasn't sure. Probably the love word, after all it was the magical admission they weren't mentioning.

To cover her slip Emma quickly added, "So I understand your issues with my Mother, but I promise she has changed. She isn't that spoilt little girl anymore and she has actually been complimentary about you as Mayor, she follows your systems because they work and sees the hard works you put into the town."

"They made her Mayor?" Regina said incredulously, feeling too tired to start asking about her diary. "What state are things in then?"

"Not good." Emma grinned ruefully at the older woman. "Not that you are surprised."

Regina moved and Emma watched a painful wince contort her face.

"Let me take you home. You'll be more comfortable there. Can you stand?"

The older woman sat up straight and Emma watched her skin pale as she was clearly rocked by a wave of pain.

"Here." The blonde held out a steadying hand and she knew Regina must be suffering when she accepted the help without objection, not even an eye roll or huff of indignation.

It was dawn as they left the vault. Emma breathed in the crisp morning air but she felt the other woman shiver against her side. She had a blanket in the car and made a note to herself to offer it to the brunette.

Emma drove slowly with the older woman in the car despite the lack of traffic caused by the early hour. She kept looking across to check on her brunette passenger, the pace much slower than she'd usually drive so Regina didn't get rattled about or jarred which could aggravate her sore limbs. It was really very thoughtful and even sweet which Regina cringed at as the thought crossed her mind. What had this curse done to her? Turning her into a passive, soft, empathic person. Where was her hard edge that had supported her through life when she needed to be strong and survive?

She hated the little voice that piped up and whispered that maybe she didn't need to be strong and to just keep surviving. She could have Emma by her side, Emma could be strong for her and they could support each other. She didn't have to be alone and struggling. She had a choice for the first time in a long time, this was hers to accept or refuse, to dive into headfirst or to pull away and hide from. Instead of make any decision, to embrace the notions the little voice suggested to her, she silenced it.

She sat in the car, neither of them wanted to upset things so they didn't converse, which meant the brunette was able to think about how she felt. She had felt something more than hatred for Emma long before the curse broke. She was aware she was attracted to the blonde, her physic was impressive, her trousers always cut to flatter the tight ass and defined, well-muscled legs. Her arms were similarly impressive and she had embraced her job as Sheriff. She worked hard, and she had a goodness, a personal set of ethics about her that Regina found appealing. That was equally shocking to her, but then she had seen it when Emma saved both Henry and herself. So she had assumed it was misplaced gratitude and the strength of emotion involved in the life and death situations that had confused her. She had to wonder if her own darkness was drawn to Emma's light, like ying and yang, but she wasn't sure about any of it. Love, or even affection, was something she had shunned for so long she had forgotten what it felt like, let alone how her feelings and her heart should behave.

She worried about herself. She felt safe with Emma, the blonde obviously bore her no ill will, but without her usual sharpness, her attacking nature and protective streak, she was concerned how she could interact with others who were not as friendly towards her. People like Snow and Charming and the rest of the town who still hated her. Could she still maintain her aloof and hard exterior when she felt so soft inside? Her battle instincts had been dulled, muted and that could be dangerous in a town out for her blood.

Her thoughts were cut short as Emma pulled up at the mansion but didn't kill the engine. Instead she reached into her pocket and handed the brunette a key, asking, "Can you get out or do you need a hand?"

Regina opened the car door and stood on admittedly shaky legs but nodded that she was okay before removing the blanket from around her shoulders. With a terse "Goodbye." she shut the door and looked through the glass at the blonde who was tightly gripping the steering wheel, biting her lip and looking hard out the windshield.

Regina had felt Emma's tension grow as they neared her house, but she had been preoccupied with her own thoughts. It now looked like Emma was a coiled spring about to snap and the brunette didn't feel strong enough to have a battle now. Plus there was the distinct possibility either or both might accidentally in the heat of the moment say more than could be handled. About love, about being honest, about being together. About feelings, desires, about some kind of future. Or just break completely and cry, big sobs that demanded comfort. No, she wasn't ready for that, she needed to rest and resolve how she felt first, not dive headlong into that conversation.

So she walked gingerly away from the car and up the path to her house. She didn't look back. In the car Emma had a forlorn expression. It appeared outside the vault and in the real world they couldn't communicate and it made her sad. Her heart beat a dull thud, aching as she watched the woman she had finally decided she wanted walking away. Had she waited too long, had she missed her chance? Was there hope, she just needed to be patient? She didn't know and it scared her. Almost into reacting, into doing something, like getting out of the car and calling out the woman's name. But she didn't.

Unlocking and opening her front door the brunette woman noticed some changes. And she sensed she wasn't alone so climbed the stairs with apprehension. Her magic popped erratically, but with the curse sapping her strength she knew it was days away from being any good to her.

She peered into the kitchen with trepidation. A shaggy haired man-child sat with his back to her, she could see he had a tablet in front of him resting on the counter and ear phones in. she knew immediately this was her boy, beginning to grow into adulthood and her heart clenched hard. Love almost dropped her to her knees as it crashed through her.

"Henry..." she found the word slipped out in a reverent rush but then all other words died in her throat. It didn't matter what she had intended to say because at the sound of her shaky voice her taller and broader shouldered son had immediately risen from his seat and rushed to embrace her.

"Mom, I've missed you so much." He squeezed her tight, aggravating her sore and achy limbs but she said nothing, smiling into his shoulder and breathing in his scent. She had missed him too and found her throat was tight with emotion, so she just sighed into him and responded, her own arms circling his waist and pulling him closer. Listening to his heartbeat and relishing the contact.

After a few minutes she felt him loosen his grip and he put his hands on her shoulders, just staring at her.

"I forgot what colour your eyes were." He said sheepishly. "And how expressionate they are. I know that isn't what you expected me to say, but honestly I think I missed the little things the most. Not hearing you humming and dancing in the kitchen on a Saturday morning as you made breakfast. The light spilling out from your bedroom door late at night so I knew you were there and reading. Everything has just been a bit quieter and a bit darker without you here."

Regina again felt the lump in her throat. When had her son become so expressive and so good with words? His eyes sparkled with sincerity and she felt her heart fill just a little more with love for him.

She knew as she looked for signs of the child she had left behind that she had missed so much. He had grown, his face losing his childish cheekiness. His hair was cut shorter. Even his eyes held a depth not there before and a sign of the hurt and adjustment he had gone through the last three years looking back at her. But then she stopped studying and she just bathed in his strength, his arms, his grin at having her home. This was so much better than a distorted image through the soot, ash and heat of that room, where her son's voice filtered through but she was almost blinded by heat.

She had left a boy, and it was a young man holding onto her now. But she took heart, he held her like she was precious, and he still loved her. After so long, he was still her son, she hadn't lost him.

He moved and pulled out a chair for her. "Do you want a drink?" He asked, as she sank into the seat.

"Yes please. A juice would be nice." she took the moment she had while he busied himself and looked around. The kitchen was clearly stocked and clean. It wasn't coated with three years of dust and while she was glad to see him she was surprised to find Henry here. He went to the fridge and pulled out items with ease, allowing her to see that the appliance was also full of food. Then there was the fact that Henry hadn't been that surprised to see her.

Her body ached and her head had a dull throbbing, but she knew she was missing information. She had assumed Emma had dropped her back at her empty house. That someone, probably Emma, had been acting as caretaker for the property, so it would have running water and electric, but she was expecting it to be quiet, cold and unheated, and most importantly unoccupied. Henry would be living with his blonde mother, wherever they had decided suited them best. Possibly with Snow, but maybe in their own apartment somewhere. She had expected she would have to ring Emma to ask for Henry to visit, or that Emma would go home and tell their son she was awake and he would come round to visit her.

Her thoughts were jumbled and she hoped with some proper sleep that they would clear and this side effect from the curse would be temporary. She knew she wasn't her sharp self, everything felt dull, her reflexes slow and she should have grasped what was going on in her home but found she couldn't.

She would have to seek clarification and ask, which made her clench her jaw in frustration. The clenching also made her throbbing head worse, so she stopped, but the frustration about her slow thought process remained. At least it was only her son she was going to be showing her weakness to.

She sipped her juice, the cool liquid easing her throat before saying, "You don't seem that surprised to see me."

Henry turned from watching something out the window and grinned at her. "I'm not. I hoped that was what had happened when you weren't there in my dreams last night. It was a shock when you weren't there to greet me, but I hoped Emma had finally remembered she was The Saviour and you deserved and needed saving just as much as everyone else. It was about time."

His eyes flickered back to the window and he muttered something under his breath.

Regina rose and bit back her own curse from the pain shooting down her legs before looking out of the window. Her face, already showing signs of fatigue and confusion creased at what she saw.

"Why is your other mother sitting outside in her car?" She asked, finding the behaviour rather odd, even for Emma. The brunette thought she saw her lips moving, talking to herself.

"Oh crap." Henry swore and his mother raised her eyebrow at his profanity.

"Sorry," he muttered before continuing, "You don't know do you? I guess when I used to say home in the dream world you assumed I meant somewhere else with Emma, and she didn't tell you when she dropped you off. No wonder you look confused about me being here."

He took her arm and guided her back to the table, both of them sitting.

"Right, let's sit down and talk. I'll do my best to answer any of your more pressing questions and tell you how things have changed. But," and he stressed the word and held her gaze, levelling her with a serious expression she never would have thought possible of her boy, "we need to keep it brief. You look tired and I think you would feel better if you tried to get some sleep."

Regina tried to open her mouth, this considerate young man highlighted that her child had grown up. She was used to mothering him, taking care of his needs. To have him bring her juice and tell her when bedtime should be was completely alien to her. And she wasn't sure she liked it. She saw his concern for her and that his wishes came from a good place, but being told what to do still irked her. Maybe her old traits weren't completely gone.

He chuckled at her miffed expression. "Can you honestly tell me you aren't tired?" He queried.

"I do feel a bit under the weather." She admitted quietly, almost fearing someone else might overhear her confessing to a weakness.

"I'll still be here when you wake up and we can talk some more, I promise. Now to answer your original question of why Emma is still outside. A long time ago she said I'd have to explain it to you. I'd forgotten but I guess she was actually serious when she said it."

He went quiet for a minute and she didn't press him.

Regina got the sense he was thinking back, before he shook his head to clear the memory. She wondered how many times he'd do that, think back to a time she was absent and hadn't been there to connect with her son.

Sadness draped over her, she had missed years of his life. And he could tell her and show her photographs, but they would both know she hadn't actually been there. She had missed out and it caused a different type of ache within her, one that had nothing to do with her physical pain.

Henry held her hand and looked at her with love on his face and it made the ache lessen just a touch. She squeezed his hand, both reassuring the other they were together now. They couldn't change the past but they could build a future.

He spoke quietly and gently when he said, "So Emma kind of lives here, this is home for us both. But I suspect she is out there trying to work out whether she should ask grandma and gramps if she can stay there tonight or if the B&B would be a better bet. Now you're back she isn't sure this is still her home."

"Why didn't she say something?" Regina asked and her son shrugged. "Is this her house key?" The brunette then asked holding up the one Emma had given her.

"Nah," Henry told her, "That's her spare from the car."

"Oh." Regina replied before her eyes slide towards the window, her thoughts turning tumultuous.

Henry noticed and told her, "She isn't the best at communicating, or dealing with rejection. Maybe she is just avoiding both for a little while."

He then immediately changed track by asking, "Are you hungry at all?" Which surprised his mother with the ease he slipped into the normalcy of the family dynamic. It was like they had never been apart.

But the reason for Henry's calm and accepting behaviour was that he knew eventually Emma would need clothes and would come back, then the two women could talk. She had given up a spare key, keeping her own which gave him hope she intended to come back. He imagined that right now both of them were probably a little overwhelmed, dealing with True Love feelings and the space apart could be good for them. There was no need for immediate panic, they had lots of time to connect.

It also meant if Emma was going to be absent then he'd make the most of his time with his Mom. He'd talk to her, fill her in on his decisions at school, his successes and failures in sports, with girls and with exams. He'd explain the changes in the town, and he'd listen to her speak even if it was mundane because he had missed her voice. He'd answer her more urgent questions before packing her off to her room. He hoped she wanted a shower, it would give him a chance to change the bedding that would be dusty and musty from not being used in years. The least he could give his returning mother was honest conversation and clean, fresh sheets.

"What do you mean dealing with rejection?" His mother asked and he wanted to kick himself. The two women needed to talk, he was not qualified to speak for them, and he didn't want to be a middle man even if he was their son.

"Well being kicked out of her house isn't exactly welcoming is it? And it wouldn't be the greatest start to your True Love relationship either." Henry told her frankly.

"I wouldn't, I mean I don't know what I'd do or how I'd react."

"Yeah and neither did Emma, so she wasn't prepared to take the chance."

"Why does she automatically assume she is homeless?" Regina quizzed him.

"It isn't personal." Henry told her. "It goes much deeper than that." He added cryptically and Regina felt confusion blanket her already tired mind.

Why had Emma pulled away, did she expect Regina to decide? Regina was in no physical or mental state to make a decision, and she also hadn't been awake very long to gain information. She didn't have enough facts to process this right now. Did she let Emma stay in what was now clearly her home? Could they share space like that? Was it Regina's decision to make as this wasn't really her house anymore? Emma was Henry's mother as much as she was, and it appeared she had nowhere else to go. Each question made her headache a little worse without bringing any clarity. She wished for the selfish and self-centred person she had been, the one who was decisive and did what benefitted her. This conflicted and benevolent person that questioned too much and agonised over decisions needed banishing, and quickly. Before someone took advantage or she drove herself mad with the back and forth inside her own head.

Regina knew she was changed, fundamentally and possibly irreversibly when she didn't immediately dismiss the idea of living together, but thankfully she didn't embrace it either. She still had some back bone and some idea about self-preservation. It boiled down to the fact that she wasn't sure, her brain accepted that Emma lived in her house, but that was where her thought process stopped. She felt exhaustion nibbling at the edges of her mind and although she had questions, her energy was quickly depleting. Henry said Emma would be gone overnight, she had time to sleep and look at it with fresh eyes.

"What do you mean Henry?" She decided to do as Emma had done and avoid the issue for the immediate future.

"Mom, I can't talk for her, all I can say is that Emma is damaged. And she tries to be the cocky, strong and single one but she isn't. And you understand that because it is much like you used to hide your hurt and real self behind The Mayor persona. You need to rest and then you need to talk to her. That's the only way any of this gets resolved."

"But I hardly know her. Talking will be awkward and difficult, let alone living together."

"That's why you need to talk! That's how you get to know her." Henry knew his Mom was tired, but she wasn't this stupid. He thought she was subconsciously protecting herself, finding reasons not to have contact which might lead to a relationship and opening herself up to getting hurt. It was frustrating. He tried a different approach.

"I used to come and talk to you while you were sleeping. Emma used to come and talk to you too. When she was tired, stressed or struggling mostly." Henry confided.

"I don't remember." The brunette woman admitted, "But I think I felt her near me, the way we were bonded."

"Emma felt safe with you, she probably shared really intimate stuff." Henry told her, "If there is any way to find out what she said, it will help you understand her and maybe grow to love her."

"Henry, I love you, but please don't rush this or push us. We need to discover what we have on our own."

"It's True Love, what else do you need to know?" He asked in exasperation. He thought once she was awake things would slot into place in that regard, that the denial would stop at least, but clearly not.

"We hardly know each other. I admit there is chemistry and attraction, but you are right we need to spend time together and discuss. Learn about our likes, our dislikes and how not to end up screaming at one another or trying to kill each other."

"Emma wouldn't kill you." Henry deadpanned, the teenager in him that Regina had missed seeing develop needling at her. "And you forget that during our dream conversations I know you have mellowed too. There won't be any killing, but you can get a better grasp of what goes on in Emma's head if you find out what she said to you while in your vault. I'm guessing it should be possible as it is a place of residual magic, and you have so much knowledge, it should only be a matter of time before you find the right spell or object."

He looked at her, seeing her heavy eyelids and her pale skin. "Enough talking for now, you need to go upstairs and get ready for bed. Over the next few days you can catch up on everything but right now please try and sleep."

She nodded her acceptance and stood. He went with her, to tuck her in and kiss her goodnight if nothing else.

As it was she did want to shower, so as he stripped and remade the bed. As he came back downstairs with the old bedding for washing he thought about the conversation earlier. His Mom hadn't outright refused to live with Emma. He needed to text Ruby and Belle and hope one of them knew where his blonde mother was and could talk some sense into her about coming back and trying to build a bridge.

* * *

 ** _Bed and Breakfast - Less Than Ten Minutes_**

"Hey Ruby, I need a room." Emma told her friend.

"What's wrong with the grand palatial house you live in?" Her waitress friend joked.

"Regina's living in it." Emma told her.

"Oh My God Emma, that's huge news. Memo for next time - that's what you open with, not "I need a room". It's fucking amazing, Henry must be so pleased."

"Yeah he probably is." Emma was tired and the events had left her a little shell shocked. She seemed dull and listless and not like a woman who had found her True Love partner earlier in the morning.

"What? Haven't you seen him?" As Ruby picked up that Emma wasn't thrilled about this, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket with a text. She decided pumping the blonde for information was more important so she tilted her head at her blonde guest.

"No, I dropped Regina off and came here."

"After waking her with a kiss?" Ruby confirmed.

"Yeah." Emma looked at the floor and Ruby sighed.

"Emma Swan what are we going to do with you?" She muttered. "You love the woman, how are you not with her, telling her that?"

"I'm not sure how Regina feels." She moaned. "She woke up and we spoke, but not about us. It was all about Henry and how long it had been and - oh I don't know - it just wasn't fireworks and hand holding like I expected."

"This is Regina we are talking about, Ex-Mayor and Queen. I've know her a very long time and I've only seen two expressions on her face, mild irritation and full on homicidal killing rage. It is a win if you didn't see either of those faces. To be fair she sometimes smiled at Henry. Emma you can't expect her to open up straight away. She isn't built like that. She's been alone for a really long time, her only loving experience in decades has been Henry, and she can't use that as a model in this situation. Give her some time."

"Well we did smile and joke a little. She was even sympathetic towards me and surprisingly understanding."

"That's more than I've ever seen her direct towards anyone else Em. Seriously, take it as a win. It will get better, you know the magic isn't wrong. Have the room on the house, to cheer you up, but I want you gone tomorrow morning to at least discuss living arrangements with Regina. Once you know whether she'll let you stay in the house then you can plan the next conversation. As Archie keeps saying to you - one step at a time."

She smiled and Emma had to admit she felt calmer now. Her friend had eased her feelings of despondency and guided her towards the next step she needed to take. She sometimes still needed reassuring she was doing the right thing and Ruby helped her with that. She grabbed the key and walked away, her steps lighter than when she had entered.

Ruby pulled out her phone as Emma climbed the stairs behind her. It was Henry informing her that Regina was awake, and yes, from the emoji's she could tell he was very pleased with the news. However his text did cause a further problem. He asked if Emma was there, which she happily confirmed. But his other suggestion, Snow and Charming gave her pause. Someone needed to tell them Regina had been revived. And she didn't think it was likely, but if someone else had seen Regina or she popped out of the house and the town found out she was free of the curse there could be an attack or a riot. Snow needed to decide whether she had forgiven Regina and what her stance on this was going to be.

With a resigned sign Ruby started climbing the stairs. Emma might want to sleep, but she had to deal with this first. If she loved Regina, and Ruby knew she did with her whole heart, she needed to tell her Mother so that Snow could issue a pardon and protect the older woman. Leaving it to chance wasn't safe, and if Snow wasn't prepared to protect Regina, then they needed a back-up plan and quickly.

* * *

 ** _An Hour Later - Charming Apartment_**

Emma was muttering to herself as she climbed the stairs, "Mom I woke up Regina. No that's too blunt and will mean loads of questions. Mom you know how you have True Love with Dad? No I don't think a comparison to their relationship will help, this is different. Fuck what am I going to say? Mom please take care of Regina, apparently I love her." That sounded the closest to the truth, but Emma still had no idea what to say and she was at the wooden door. She had run out of time.

She shook her head and bit her lip. There had to be a way she could quickly and as painlessly as possible convey this to her parents. She basically needed to make sure Regina was safe from attack, she didn't care if her parents freaked out about the True Love thing, she just needed to deal with one problem at a time as Archie kept coaching her to. If her parents' reactions weren't favourable she could explain about True Love and her feelings on reviving Regina another day and work on bringing them round to the idea slowly. She knew her mother knew something, but whether now she was confronted with it directly she would still be accepting was Emma's biggest doubt.

And her father, god he could be unstable when Regina's name was mentioned. His forgiveness would be harder won over this. She felt guilt about it, her parents had missed her growing up because of Regina's curse and now she was contemplating playing house with their arch enemy.

It had been fine when it was all hypothetical, but suddenly it was very real and her hand shook as she went to knock on the door.

As her mother opened the door Emma went to open her mouth, went to say something, but everything seemed to come crashing down around her. The years of being on her own, the sole responsibility for Henry's welfare sitting on her lifted like a ton weight and her heart jumped, thumped and twisted in her chest. The darkness and doubt ebbed and flowed inside her, unbalancing her and forcing tears to her eyes. Her mother looked worriedly at her face and pulled her inside and engulfed her in her arms.

And that was all it took for the dam to break inside of her. She sobbed, openly, loudly, letting go of the last remnants of Regina's pain and her negativity and cleansing her soul. Her mother managed to get her to the couch and she sat, laying Emma down and getting her head to rest in her lap. Her daughter wrapped her arms round her waist and buried her face into her stomach to cry some more.

"Sshhh." she soothed, stroking her hair gently, rubbing her back as the sobs eased. Charming walked in and Snow shook her head against him speaking. She indicated the kitchen with a tilt of her head and he set to making three cups of tea, heavy on the sugar for his daughter who appeared had finally run out of steam. Snow had warned him this was brewing and was in fact long overdue, and he was glad she had come here for them to look after and ease her through her shock and pain.

Charming sat opposite his favourite women and watched silently, the cups resting on the coffee table between them.

After some minutes Emma pulled back, licked her lips and made a strangled noise as her raw from sobbing sore throat didn't want her to speak. But Snow told her, "Don't rush, tell us in your own time."

"Don't have time." Emma husked out, her worry Regina might go outside to pick apples or something equally mundane and be spotted weighed on her tired mind.

"Regina, she's..."

"Sshh," Snow soothed again, speaking over her daughter, "We know you love her."

Charming sat quietly, Emma didn't deny it and that had been his last hope. He wondered about fate and how he and Snow had been thrown together. Had fate also thrown his enemy together with his daughter? And if his attraction to Snow was anything to go on, there would be no keeping Emma away from Regina, no matter his feelings on the subject. He had heard more stories, more truths in the last three years, and knew the woman had a tortured past and wasn't all bad, but she still wouldn't be his first choice. However he did concede they weren't in the old world and he would not be getting to choose his daughters suitors.

It was yet another downside to being brought here with the curse, although he did enjoy hot showers and there was a late night porn channel that always got both his and Snow's motors running. He grudgingly admitted this world wasn't all bad, apart from his daughter being in her thirties and not really needing him. And he was back to Regina and reasons for his repressed hatred.

"I do love her," Emma eventually confirmed, taking a large handful of her mother's sweater in her fist and twisting at the hem, showing her nervousness. "And I woke her up earlier today."

Silence greeted her statement. Snow leaned back and closed her eyes, blowing a deep and calming breath out of her mouth. She felt Charming stand and pace a few steps before she caught his eye and indicated he take a seat again. His agitation wouldn't help, Emma needed soothing and support. She watched his hands move, opening and closing in fists as his skin flushed, his neck growing a shade of red that indicated his anger and frustration, but he did as directed, letting his wife lead on this.

"Where is she?" Snow asked, sitting her daughter upright and looking her in the eyes.

"The mansion, Henry is with her."

"How is she?" Snow asked and Emma heard loud and clear the unasked question, is she a threat? Emma couldn't help the sarcasm in her tone when she answered, "Completely evil, I had to gag her to stop the cackling."

Snow rolled her eyes and then set her daughter with a harsh stare. This was not the time to be sarcastic and needle her parents.

"She's tired, she hurts. She isn't herself and is easily distracted. She's a shadow." Emma admitted quietly.

"It wears off in time." Snow offered some comfort to her daughter, some hope that it wouldn't always be like that.

"And when it does Regina isn't going to look for retribution, dark magic or destruction. She's changed Mom. You have to believe that."

Snow pursed her lips. David frowned. They had hoped this day would come for Emma's sake, she had been slowly destroying herself not knowing what it was between them, denying her true nature in the bargain. And yet they had also hoped it would never come, because ultimately they still didn't trust Regina. Not to be awake, not to inhabit the town, not to parent their grandson and most definitely not with their daughter's loving heart.

Emma sensed the indecision and sighed. She understood, she did. They had been enemies for a long time and her parents were resentful of the 28 years lost. David especially wasn't easily convinced but Emma was sure that was because he hadn't been under the Sleeping Curse at any point. Her mother was more sympathetic, but still guarded. She hoped the old Regina, the one that came riding in on horseback to rescue her, still existed and could in fact ride in and rescue her daughter, but she was sceptical after past experiences. However deep down she knew that unless they gave Regina the chance to prove herself, they would never know if she had changed and had loosened her grip on the darkness. Snow thought about it for a moment more, there would need to be conditions if they approved this.

Emma wondered why her parents automatically got to choose what happened in Regina's life and whether her debt had been sufficiently repaid. Regina was an individual person, but because the majority of the town threatened an uprising if nothing was done it was like she was now property of the Charmings. And they were only ruling because they were born with a title, nothing else qualified them really. It all seemed like Old World bullshit to Emma and she was surprised Regina was even contemplating following the rules set down by her parents. The Regina that had cast The Dark Curse, the angry Mayor Emma has sparred with, would have laughed openly at them. And surely the fact that Regina sat patiently in her house, waiting for Snow's decision was the biggest indicator she had changed and wanted to be better. She just wanted a quiet life with her son and possibly Emma, if the blonde could sort out her head and her heart.

Emma made a final plea to her parents, hoping they would trust her judgement in this. She had broken the original curse after all, that had to count for something. She would gloss over the most recent curse breaking, her parents didn't need to think of her kissing Regina or finding her physically attractive at all.

"I stood by and let you decide her fate once before, to be judge and jury and issue your commands. And that might be ok where you come from, but we are in my world, I am Sheriff and it is my job to deal with criminals. And I allowed you take that task from me, was grateful because I had Henry to care for and the responsibility of making a life decision about Regina scared me. I ignored my duty, let you dish out punishment and give into archaic notions like retribution that have no place in this world. I was weak and was a little in shock finding my parents and the fairy-tale world, but it isn't an excuse to ignore who I am. I knew better and shouldn't have let you curse her to begin with and it has eaten at me every day."

Emma took a deep breath, finally telling the truth and hoping her parents could accept she needed to bear her soul and admit her mistakes. She wasn't blaming them, this was about moving on, identifying her failings so she didn't repeat them.

Emma spoke again, "So please will you think about stopping punishing her, that she has served her sentence? That the retribution and destruction that benefits no-one can stop here."

Snow held her breath. It was time. "I won't make a decision now and I won't make it blind. I'll talk with her, access her state of mind. If she continues to wear the pendant and she doesn't have her magic then I feel more confident there is a minimal threat."

"She isn't wearing the pendant." Emma clenched her jaw, seeing Regina's chance at freedom slipping away.

She felt her mother tense and saw her father twitch and place his hand by his hip. Emma recognised the gesture, he was reaching for a sword that thankfully wasn't there. Had it been there he might have unsheathed it and already be running to the mansion to attack.

She hurried her next words to instil some calm.

"Henry was able to remove it months ago. But Regina is weak now, even if she has magic, it will also be weak. Please let her rest today. You understand how she feels, what state the curse left her in. The woman I left earlier could hardly walk let alone call forth magic to torture or take hearts."

David clearly asked the question with a tilt of his head and Snow shook her head, so he settled back down into his seat. Emma marvelled at the silent conversation and hoped one day she could have that level of trust and understanding with someone. The fact that the someone might be Regina didn't horrify her, but she did wonder how many years it might take with two people so damaged and who were as economical with the truth as she and Regina were.

"Mom, let her have some time with Henry, I'll ask him to let us know when she wakes up, and he can keep her inside. Then the only people who know are us here, Ruby, Belle and Henry. There won't be widespread town panic and that gives us time. You can go and see her, talk, even suggest the pendant. She might agree as a gesture of goodwill and to put your mind at ease. Don't rush into it and make the wrong decision."

Snow nodded, she would do it Emma's way, her way hadn't worked out so well for her family so she'd go on a little faith this time.

* * *

 ** _Outside Town Hall - Evening, Three Days Later_**

Regina left the communal building and walked into the cold air. She moved into the alleyway so she wouldn't be seen and reclined against the brickwork. She just needed a minute to gather herself. It had been a crazy few days since she awoke.

Snow had deemed her sentence served, she was free. They had had a conversation this morning, odd as it had been to be civil. They had both conceded that mistakes had been made, and that they needed to try. For the good of the town, for Emma and for Henry. She didn't know why she tolerated Snow, and yet the hatred just wasn't there. She had been changed by the curse. It seemed to have eaten through the darkness in her soul, leaving behind a lightness in her heart which appeared to beat for the blonde. And the sneaky bandit seemed to sense that as they sat in Emma's kitchen. Regina couldn't call it hers anymore, the contents of the fridge told her that.

Snow had clearly changed in the past few years because the old version Regina knew would be interfering and threatening her to stay away from her daughter. This grudging tolerance was strange and filled Regina with conflicting emotions. She herself struggled that she was in love with Snow's spawn, Leopold's granddaughter. Someone filled with white magic and goodness, the breaker of her curse. Everything about it seemed wrong and yet they had spent some time together and it had been comfortable. Regina felt her heart beat faster when Emma entered a room. When Emma interacted with Henry and they both laughed she felt love swell inside her and she wasn't sure it was just for her son.

It felt right and she had spent the last few days trying to assess that. And now Snow seemed to reluctantly accept that too. It was all a little odd, almost like she had awoken in an alternate reality, but she felt the faint stirrings of hope and happiness. Things she had thought long dead in her broken heart. And even seeing Snow didn't dampen how she felt.

But seeing Snow did concern her, there was something in the look Snow had shot at her as she left the house earlier today that she couldn't fathom. Her eyes lacked their usual sparkle. And the look wasn't abject hatred, it wasn't scornful or even a warning. The fact she was no longer cursed meant Snow knew she had a True Love, her nemesis aware it was Emma. The look contained dull acceptance, a sadness that they would forever be tied together now via Emma. And it was a plea to not hurt her daughter, to keep her rage at bay, to prove she could be trusted and deserved this chance and deserved Emma. Regina shuddered, she felt she could do this, but it unsettled her to know she would be scrutinised while trying. She had had enough of that when she was Leopold's bride.

But there was more within the look and Regina didn't comprehend what it was. Snow, usually so easy to read with her open face, was closed over this.

She filed the feeling away, when she spoke to Emma she could ask about a rift with her parents. Something wasn't right with Snow and Emma's relationship, Regina thought it was envy she saw on the bandits face, coupled with a deep seated sadness that she hadn't managed to connect and erase the missing years. How it must eat at Snow, that Emma had chosen the woman she deemed responsible for the separation. Snow was probably trying to accept, but Regina wondered if the issue would fester and cause problems at a later date. Was there anything she could say or do? Not for Snow, civil they could manage, all out forgiveness and open honesty would take years of work. But for Emma and Henry she would be prepared to deal with The Charming pair as needed.

And she realised that was probably what Snow was doing, supporting her child in a decision she didn't like because she loved Emma. Since becoming a mother Regina understood far more, and she could comprehend the pain she had put The Charming's through. During the curse they were oblivious, but since the curse broke they had clearly struggled to connect with their adult and headstrong daughter. And Emma had come to her sleeping form to vent, and Regina was living with her and was closer both physically under the same roof and then emotionally via their loving connection than they were going to be. It must be a bitter pill indeed to swallow and instead of take perverse joy in that, like she once would have, all Regina felt was sympathy. It was muted, understanding feelings for Snow and Charming always would be, but it existed within her soul.

Regina knew Emma better than her own parents did, and that was only going to grow and the bond become stronger with time. And Regina was certain she knew Emma far more intimately since she had woken feeling slightly refreshed the other day and felt capable of using some basic magic. She had disappeared from her house in her plume of purple smoke, appearing in her vault and been able to retrieve the scenes where Emma had talked with her, barring her soul with her honest and heart-breaking confessions. The brunette was absolutely certain Snow didn't know a fraction of the things she now did from those images she had conjured.

The brunette didn't know what this was, she hadn't spoken to Emma in any detail and they hadn't defined anything in reference to their relationship to each other. But the visions inside the vault of Emma bearing her soul helped explain a lot. Emma was shying away from the conversation because she had been hurt by love before. She felt abandoned and mistreated by life, and was emotionally stunted because of Neal and her foster care upbringing. Regina empathised, she saw similarities in their past. Regina had been broken hearted and lonely for most of her reign, letting it out in violent and angry bursts. Emma had internalised her own hurt, causing just as much damage. Regina had exploded, capturing innocent and guilty up in her rage. Emma hadn't lashed out, but Regina knew she also hadn't properly dealt with her problems and many were still festering inside her, making her doubt and question herself and her feelings.

And Regina had been moved to tears over the things the blonde had divulged. Emma hurt, her coping mechanisms only partially working these past years, and the brunette had felt her own heart swell with affection for the broken woman. How she navigated things with Emma, having knowledge of the blonde's deepest secrets and fears, she wasn't sure. It was such trust to hold those sensitive and personal details, and was Regina prepared to divulge her own secrets? There was the diary reading, but that wasn't the whole truth, bits were missing, and Emma was bound to have questions.

Sharing was an alien concept to the brunette woman, she didn't want to give anyone knowledge, allow them inside her walls to hurt her, to give up power. She didn't have friends, she didn't discuss her feelings and her emotions. But she was aware that in any relationship, be that friends or something more, there was an expected give and take. Was she prepared to give at all, to share, and to open herself up?

She was as broken as Emma, they quite possibly would drag each other down with their darkness and insecurities. There weren't any rules or guidance in this, just the two of them thrashing round in their own pain. At least separately they didn't collide or cause any further problems. In her heart she wanted to help Emma, and she wanted to feel better herself. And she felt that Emma was the key, but she was scared to try and unlock herself. Who knew if she could exist as shattered pieces? Facing her past and her demons in the real world, rather than the dreamscape she had been forced into recently, could leave her worse than she was now. It had taken years of living in Storybrooke to temper her vengeance and then more years as a mother to Henry to heal her heart. All that progress, the distance between her now and The Evil Queen then could be lost so easily.

She felt fear bubble up her throat again, so she breathed deeply, focusing on the cold air and the expansion of her chest. Henry wanted her to be happy, and she suspected that her happiness lay with accepting both Emma and herself. But she didn't know where to start and if she thought too long on it she became scared by the enormity of the task. It wasn't going to be easy and she needed easy right now, as she recovered from the aftermath of the curse.

To add to her confusion and dilemma she knew she hadn't helped herself with her decision to allow Emma to remain in her house. Now they were sharing personal space as well as a son. Sharing meals and a bathroom, a washing machine and communal areas. She had lived decades on her own, only ever having to consider Henry's needs, and now she had Emma looking at her with concern over her morning cup of coffee. It was bizarre and niggled at her in a way she couldn't quite place. She was certainly uncomfortable with the proximity of another living person, but part of her was touched by the loyalty and devotion Emma showed. Giving her time by herself and space on her own, sometimes in the garden, sometimes in her study with her books. But Regina knew she only had to say the word and the blonde would be there to help and support her. But she didn't want to analyse her feelings, she kept shoving them away where she didn't have to confront them. Having Emma stare at her over breakfast made that quite challenging, a visual reminder that something existed between them.

Regina shook her head, this was not the time and place for deep musing but her brain refused to listen, whirling from topic to topic, trying to make her second guess herself and her decisions. The doubtful voice sounded a little like her mother, warning her she would never be good enough and her decisions always disappointed.

It was true that having two such damaged individuals living under the same roof might not sound sensible, but Regina had told Emma to stay, as much for Henry, who was vibrating with excitement about having his closest family in one place. She couldn't upset his life, and she wasn't that heartless person who demanded her son confirm to her wishes anymore. That hadn't worked in the past, and she had learned from that mistake the hard way, Henry had poisoned himself. She had changed, she loved her son and wouldn't put her needs above his this time. So she now lived with Emma Swan because she was aware that there were three opinions and people involved in this now. Her inner voice wanted to berate her for weakness and she wished the voice would just be quiet for a little while and let her think clearly.

In all honesty it wasn't her house, not anymore, but she had nowhere else to go, so she stayed. And Emma had made it clear that she had never intended to usurp Regina's home, it was just circumstance and convenience. And she believed the blonde, with her stuttering speech betraying her nerves and honest shining from her open face.

Deep down the brunette knew Emma didn't have anywhere to go either, and it would devastate Henry to pick a parent to live with, so she agreed to leaving things as they were for the time being. If there were problems they would talk first, but action might need to be taken at a later date if this clearly didn't work. Regina wasn't optimistic but she didn't feel in a place to issue orders anymore, she was powerless, she wasn't Mayor, she wasn't even Henry's primary parent. She was lost and having two allies at home might not be the worst thing, offering her company, protection and conversation. Helping keeping her safe and sane after a horrific three years.

Regina's room hadn't been touched except for cursory cleaning so it was still her space, and when the company became too much for her and she needed solitude and space, she returned to her room. She found comfort in her familiar surroundings, in her photos and her clothes. They grounded her, reminded her who she was and what was important. She may be damaged, restricted and disrespected but she could still be Henry's Mom, she was alive with another chance, and had acquired a blonde by her side who cared for her.

She was trying, but three years was a long time and things had changed. She hadn't been a part of life for that period, she had to expect things would be different, but it wasn't easy. Part of her wanted to rage against it, how unfair it all was and how difficult it was to accept the changes, or even recognise the subtleties that had changed. She had to be taught by Emma and her son, have them explain to her the developments, and she hated that. Not being in control, with the possibility of being kept in the dark, unsure and uncertain. And having the blonde nightmare and young Henry help her, a woman who was once Queen, didn't sit well with her. She often bit her tongue to keep a sharp quip or insult at bay.

And now she had the magical inhibiting pendant holding her to account again. She had agreed to wear it, a concession that grated on her, but she understood that her acceptance in the town hinged on it. She was less likely to be abused and assaulted if she wasn't seen as a threat. And she wanted fresh air and to be able to walk to the park with her son without being accosted. She would need shopping, would like a meal out at Granny's occasionally, the freedom to walk down the street. And this was the price. Logically she knew this was the right thing, but it angered her. But not in the furious, blood boiling way she used to know. It was just another annoying requests from Snow, that frustrated her and caused her to grind her teeth. And gave the voice more ammunition, which she clenched her jaw against, hoping her feelings would calm soon so she could function like a human being and not a slave to her jumbled feelings.

She leaned back against the wall to gather herself, the intense emotions and confusion she felt washing over her and making her need to take another deep breath. And that was when she felt it. The tip of a sword bit into her neck, depressing the skin but not piercing it. Yet.

"If you hurt her I'll use this to kill you, reprieve from my wife or not." Charming told her, his breath forming a cloud in the cold air.

Regina slid her eyes over to him. Well this was certainly a distraction that stopped her being trapped by her own useless thoughts. She wasn't sure she welcomed it as she saw David's eyes glimmer in the darkness, he was serious about this.

And she knew him, knew the determined look in his eyes. Had she magic she might have asked him to retreat, probably with the summoning of a fireball, but she didn't have that power. And even with a fireball, she wouldn't have wanted to hurt him, just get him to respect her personal space. Because dimmed witted shepherd he may be, but he was Emma's father. So she said nothing, didn't react to the blood pumping through her and dangerously adding fuel to her homicidal thoughts. She glared at him and focused her angrily rampaging thoughts toward Henry because he was always a calming influence. This was his grandfather, well one of them. Rather scarily, this was probably Regina's favourite of the two. Because of the people waiting at home for her, she tamped down her natural instincts to fight and scratch and scream and just nodded her understanding. She cared about the people under her roof at home, and they in turn cared about this man, therefore she cared by proxy and couldn't harm him. Charming must have seen something in her face because he eased up the pressure of the blade.

She felt sadness wash over her. Where had her own father been to protect her and threaten those that made her life difficult? He had remained quiet and let his wife speak for him, allowed Regina to be manipulated and she realised she was envious of her blonde house guest. Her father stood here, risking his life because Emma might get hurt. And where was her father now? She had his blood on her hands and as much as he had let her down, he was a part of her and he was now gone. Charming's defence of his daughter made her ache for her own parent and the sins of the past that could never be undone.

She was emotional enough this evening, standing before the town, free but only because Snow said so. Her life in the hands of another, it made her think of all the time she was in Leopold's grip, never free to be herself. At least his daughter was fair and was only holding her accountable for crimes she had committed. Her father's paranoia had meant Regina was caged the minute she choked out "I do." The old git didn't trusted her so he restricted her movements, vetted all her visitors and she had never been given a chance to be a queen at all, just a trophy on his arm, the title in name and nothing else. He had used her as a glorified mistress, had never allowed her to be herself for fear she would embarrass him and judged her unfairly, thinking her upbringing common and less than his own. His stunted view and irrational fear meant he never asked her thoughts, views or bothered to investigate if she had useful skills except laying on her back to please his taste for younger flesh.

She had been used, abused and it was clear once she had ascended to the throne in her own right was probably more educated than he was, and she certainly understood how to run a treasury and army better than he did.

Leopold was a controlling husband, she had been in a loveless marriage, he had however unwittingly encaged an angry and grieving free spirit and it was hardly surprising that as the darkness took hold she had lost her patience, her temper and made sure he was one of her first casualties in her bloody retribution.

So she was feeling a grudging gratitude towards Snow, she worried about Henry and Emma and what was developing between the three of them and whether it could ever work out to a happy ending. Henry was far too excited about them being in love, Emma was shy and Regina was just plain confused. Add in the feelings about her father being brought to the surface and painful memories of her marriage and she set her jaw and had to find a mask to slip on before her eyes filled with tears. Damn the curse and it's after effects, she was still tired and feeling more fragile than she had since a lonely and desperate night in a stable a lifetime ago. It wasn't the best place to be in emotionally, especially with a blade so close to her skin.

"Charming I don't know what is between Emma and I, but I will do my best." She felt safe enough to comment, a hint of her own confusion and exasperation about everyone getting involved in what was honestly none of their business creeping in.

"Don't play games, don't pretend to trivialise this. You are many things, Regina, but a fool isn't one of them. True Love revived you, and you know enough about magic to understand what that means. You had better not throw it away because of pride or because you are scared to embrace it. Emma is head over heels for you, and I hate that. But to see her single, broken and pining for you was actually worse. It hurt my heart and I could do nothing as her father to fix it. You can fix it, and if you have honestly changed, if you have a shred of humanity inside you, hell even a shred of self-interest, you'll find a way to make this work."

She was surprised at his admission and his honesty. But she couldn't blindly accept this, she wasn't built like him and Snow, she had been shown by life that to blindly believe leads to heartache and upset. She didn't want to hurt Emma or make her leave, things had changed between them. But that didn't mean she wouldn't accidentally do it. She had learned the hard way to be careful with her heart and she had to be sure, not everyone was as lucky as Charming had been with love. And neither she nor Emma needed anymore scars.

So she chose the cautious approach, "You know relationships are more complicated than just having a loving bond. That isn't a prerequisite for it lasting, it takes hard work and dedication." Regina told him carefully, gauging his response and trying not to raise expectations beyond what she deemed sensible. She didn't need another Henry running round telling the town she and Emma would be together forever.

"Well it is a good job my daughter is hard working and worth it, and I know you possess the right skills, I can personally testify that no-one is more determined than you once they set their mind to something. Without my wife to kill, or other revenges to seek, I think loving my daughter is a very worthy replacement for you to spend your time on."

"So we have your blessing?" The brunette quirked her eyebrow.

"Don't push it, Witch." David growled, but sheathed his sword which indicated they were done with the conversation.

He made to walk away before throwing over his shoulder, "I just want to see her happy. You had better not mess it up because I'll be watching."

"Oh good." She breathed out sarcastically but thankfully he was out of earshot.

David's words hit a chord with her, made her think. The conclusion she reached was that she had to get to know Emma, and not because of Charming and his threat. She believed the magic, it had been an integral part of her life and she knew it was difficult to pervert. It was time she gave herself a chance, and Charming was right. She could do much worse than Emma.

He believed they had a future, what was holding her back and stopping her believing too? She needed to find some strength, she had acted rashly and dangerously in the past as Queen but never faltered. She didn't want to welcome The Queen back into her life, but her certainty and her driving desire would be useful here. If she did nothing she would lose. She was so tired of losing, of trying and getting nothing for it. Being manipulated by other people. Emma hadn't manipulated her, and she had magic but hadn't used it against her. Charming's assessment, that Emma was worth it, rang true in a way that she felt in her whole body and her whole being.

All she knew was based on her observations or the interactions Emma had with other people, mostly Henry. She had been witness to her stubborn loyal streak, and her work ethic as Sheriff. She saw a tortured woman struggling when she had unburdened herself in the vault. But Regina didn't actually know much about the blonde. But she had a way to find out and that would be a start, they shared a house, conversation was stilted at the moment, but nothing would improve between them if they remained distant.

She pushed off from the wall, she needed to close the distance, and what she did know about Emma was that food was a good choice to begin that with.

* * *

 ** _Swan-Mills Mansion - Following Week_**

Emma didn't move out, but things didn't change either. Mostly because the deep and meaningful conversation that was needed had still not taken place. Emma stayed in the spare room but she did begin to sleep better, and as Regina grew stronger and felt better as the days progressed she helped cook meals, enticing Emma into her company with home cooked burgers, lasagne and various chicken and sauce combinations. Eating them was still an odd affair where Henry had to uphold the conversation, things between them forced and unnatural, but at least they were together and learning bits and pieces about the other.

They had actually fitted into each other's daily routines with relative ease. One would cook breakfast while the other woke Henry, cajoled him to get washed and dressed and checked his schoolwork was ready for the day. Emma would Sheriff during the day, Regina often spent the day in the garden, tending plants and especially her apple tree. She had decided to stay home most days so as not to aggravate the townsfolk. She may have served her time, but like most convicts knew she wasn't going to be accepted with open arms by society. She had made that decision out of respect for Emma. It would be the sheriff's station the peasants ran to when complaining, or the sheriff's station that dealt with the aftermath if one of the small minded peasants accosted her and she defended herself. Either way, she decided staying at home was kindest for Emma and not unpleasant for her.

Emma would come home to a happily chatting son, dinner was usually on the table, a shopping list for her to get on the way home the following day was often passed to her, or a note to collect a book from Belle at the library. The house was always clean and tidy, they took turns putting laundry in the machine, washing up the dinner plates or helping Henry with his homework.

It was domestic, it was quiet and peaceful, the days passed uneventfully and Emma was shocked. She had imagined life with Regina would be a whirlwind of madness, with shouting, negative energy and arguments. But the worse it had been was when Emma left a black sock in with the whites and Regina had turned to her with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Miss Swan, what is this?"

It was quickly diffused, if it had ever really been an issue. It went away as soon as Emma apologised. Emma thought the brunette had been joking but she apologized anyway. And thanked her lucky stars because the sock could have been red and tainted the whole load, her black socks were old and tatty and already washed out.

When Emma said goodnight to Henry as he settled into bed in the evenings she often knew Regina stood in the doorway, watching the bond that had grown. It wasn't with the jealousy that had existed during the curse, they shared Henry like they shared living space, comfortably.

* * *

 ** _The Diner - That Weekend_**

A sullen boy sat at the counter with Belle, Ruby on the other side pretending to clean so she could be involved in the conversation taking place.

"But nothing is happening! They've been living together for over a week and it is like they are pen pals or distant cousins. They are so awkward around each other. They don't kiss or touch each other, they struggle to talk about anything other than what Emma did at work or what to cook for dinner. Or me. Sometimes I wish I wasn't there, then they'd have to talk. Why haven't they been on a date? And I keep going to bed early to give them time to bond but it is pointless! I'm missing time with them and TV shows for nothing. Something has to happen, they are in love!"

"Henry." Belle sighed. "It's going to take time, and in the span of a lifetime, a week really isn't that long. Emma and your Mom need to explore this on their own and in their own time. It will grow, but let it happen naturally. Stop changing your routine to try and force them together. All it is doing is frustrating you."

"Yeah Buddy." Ruby piped up, "Love takes time, and it takes work. And there needs to be trust and commitment and all sorts of things that you can't know straight away. They need to get to know each other. That can't be rushed."

"But when I liked Grace and we dated for a week it didn't take that long for me to kiss her. And we didn't have True Love." He munched on his straw, the sweet treat not doing much to lift his mood. He had thought by now everything in the house would be going well, but the two women were concentrating on him too much and not on each other. He felt he was a useful buffer for them so they didn't have to address what should be developing between them. And while the attention was nice and he had missed Regina so badly, he would happily sacrifice his time with her so she could start a relationship with Emma. He had left the house today hoping maybe they might bond, but suspected he would get home and find them each in their respective bedrooms, ignoring the issue as had become usual between them.

"Henry, you were friends with Grace for years, you grew up together. You already knew her. And I don't want to belittle what you had with Grace, but it didn't last did it? You both realised you were better at being friends and were experiencing your first crush and wondering about experimenting. It was free and easy and natural. It isn't a fair comparison to make against what might develop between Emma and Regina." Belle knew two such individuals couldn't be free and easy, they had life experiences that had stripped that from them. The best that could be hoped for was that one of them dealt with their fear and made the first move and that love then took over.

"Maybe I could buy flowers and tell Mom Emma bought them. It would at least start a conversation." He looked at the two women hopefully, both who shook their heads at him.

"Why not?" He moaned, he just wanted them happy, he loved them too much to see them waste this chance. There had to be something he could do.

"Henry be patient. Honestly, it will all work out." Belle told him firmly.

"How do you know?" He looked at her, she hadn't lied to him before, but it was difficult to believe with the odd tension in the house that things would ever be normal again. "How can you be so sure?" He scrubbed at his face, so like Emma in that moment, questioning his actions and beliefs. His faith in magic seemed to be wavering and he wasn't the little boy who had clung to his storybook with steadfast and unshakable conviction. It was probably just his teenage hormones, but Ruby raised her eyebrows at Belle. Their believer was getting lost.

"Do you want a slice of cake, my treat?" Ruby tried to buoy his mood.

"Ruby Lucas I better see money going into the till for that!" Came the bellowed shout from the back room.

At the sound of Granny's voice berating her granddaughter Henry did smile, the first they had seen that day.

"Nah Ruby, but thanks for the offer." He told her.

"Something wrong with my cake, Young Mr. Mills?" He heard bellowed at him this time.

He slid from the seat and walked to the doorway, his Mom would be happy and impressed at his manners and that he didn't just bellow across the Diner.

"No Granny, nothing's wrong with the cake, I just don't feel like it." He cut a dejected figure and the older woman appeared in the doorway, wiping her hands on a tea towel as she sensed something wrong in his tone.

"Here on your own?" She asked him.

"Yeah, Emma and Mom are at home." His voice was flat, it lacked the enthusiasm she expected.

"You don't seem pleased." She stated, matter of factly. "I thought you wanted your Mom back?"

"Oh I did, I'm happy about it." He quickly told Granny and she looked over her glasses at him.

"Then tell your face." She deadpanned back at him. "Buck up young man, it isn't the end of the world. Emma is looking much better and Regina is awake. That in itself is reason to be happy. Things are better than they were last month, be grateful."

"I guess." He had noticed that Emma looked much more bright and alert. She hadn't snapped at him for the mess in his room since Regina had woken up, her tension and stress levels were returning to normal. And his Mom was spoiling him, baking him cookies and doing his laundry. He didn't mention when it had just been him and Emma he had done his own laundry and he knew exactly how the machine worked.

It just wasn't what he had expected to happen, he expected fireworks and to be disgustedly walking in to find them embracing on the sofa or stealing kisses while doing the washing up. He thought they'd be like his grandparents, comfortable with one another, the love they shared clear to everyone around them and they weren't. And he didn't know how to fix it. It never occurred to him that it might not be for him to fix or that it might not be within his power, that this had to come from the two women it involved.

And that was what the adults could see. That he needed to step back and let the lovers find out what was between them on their own.

"Time, Young Man. Give them time. And they have lots of it, they aren't old like me." She winked at him and saw a little of the tension slip from his shoulders. He needed a little reassurance, that was all. He had been through a lot and been strong for so long, it was natural he was now struggling and felt deflated. And the older woman had spoken to him kindly and helped put his mind at ease. Henry knew she was wise and she had agreed with Belle and Ruby. Other people's belief helped bolster his own, it would all work out, he just had to keep the faith.

Granny stood back and watched the cogs turn in his head, still a child most of the time despite his height and pitchy voice. She saw him accept the words and the truth in them as he smiled properly this time.

"Now go and tell my granddaughter that there are customers to serve, eat some cake and then go home. Go and enjoy the afternoon sun with your mother."

"Yes ma'am." He told her, but she was already retreating back to her stove or washing up or whatever she did back there.

Ruby got him the cake and patted his shoulder before going and doing her waitressing. He ate slowly, making small talk with Belle, finding out how she was, how the library was and how his grandfather was. Now he wasn't pouting he became quite charming, his genetics coming to the forefront and Belle smiled and laughed with him. He felt sure it could be a good weekend, cake always helped with that.

* * *

 ** _Swan-Mills Mansion - A week Later_**

Emma couldn't sleep and she found herself outside the brunette's bedroom door.

The door popped open under the pressure of the brunette's hand, "Don't loiter Miss Swan, came in if you intend to."

"How did you know I was there?" She asked.

"The shadow and you aren't as stealthy as you think. I heard you coming."

"Oh." There wasn't much else to say.

"I heard you last night too."

Emma tinged pink in embarrassment.

Regina took pity on her, "Pull up a seat. Tell me what is on your mind."

Emma watched the woman in her silk pyjamas, the sway to her hips, the way the fabric pulled across her ass just a little as Regina returned to her bed. The brunette felt the eyes and wondered how Emma would react if she had been in one of her skimpy nightgowns instead. A nice short one with a low cut neckline, the material so gossamer it was nearly see through. She smiled, knowing Emma would ogle while going a shade more pink than she had been a minute earlier. She settled herself under the covers and tried to relax while waiting for Emma to make her decision.

"Are you sure? I think it might turn deep and meaningful and be a long night. I can come back if you are tired?"

"Emma, stop dodging the question. I opened the door because I agree we have things to discuss and am happy to do so. What do you want to say to me?"

"Are, I mean, do you, could you... um, well...Love. What kind of love revived you?" Emma settled on the words that still gave her an option to pull away if she didn't hear what she needed.

"Something True." Regina told her, watching the blonde squirming with discomfort. She was aware this didn't answer Emma's question how she wanted, but Emma hadn't asked the question she wanted to either, so they still danced round it. Regina had opened the door and invited the blonde to stay, she hoped Emma could also take a leap of faith and meet her in the middle.

"Yeah, okay." The blonde kicked her foot against the carpeted floor. "So I revived Henry with familial love, is ours like that, a platonic kind of strong friendship?"

"Do I strike you are the platonic and friendly type Miss Swan?" Regina felt disappointment grip her. Was Emma looking for an excuse to leave? Did she really think this was something platonic? Wasn't she attracted to Regina like the brunette felt the attraction pull at her? She often became aroused by thoughts of Emma, she liked her smile, her laugh and her love for their son was endearing. If Emma wasn't attracted to her then the blonde needed to tell that to her eyes, they followed the brunette around with a hunger Regina was certain meant this wasn't one sided.

Regina looked hard at the other woman, trying to see what was happening. She knew from the memories she had seen in the vault that Emma had had a sex dream involving her, was she now going to deny that and pretend this was a strong bond like Soulmates or best friends? Was Emma trying to sell this as something good but not lovers in the true sense of the word?

"No, but you are fierce and fiery. And I'm scared if I say the wrong thing you'll react badly and we'll go back to our pre-curse versions of ourselves, hating and snippy. And I don't want that and it wouldn't be good for Henry either."

Emma was still only giving away half-truths and using Henry as a shield for her own emotions. But Regina took heart, she had to remember how broken she herself had been for many years. She had built walls and never allowed anyone inside, and Emma had also built walls. Refusing to drop them completely was understandable. If Regina could just create a chink, could let Emma know she was safe in this room and with her.

"I will never go back to hating you." She threw out a life line.

"Really?" Emma queried, her face softening, lightening as some worry lifted.

"But I am difficult to be around, and sometimes in my anger it looks like hatred." She admitted.

"Oh." Emma felt the progress they had made slip back a bit.

"I am just passionate, and when my emotions are roused I respond with deep intensity."

"Yeah I think I remember that." Emma tried to joke and she saw the brunette quirk her lips. It seemed comedy lowered the tension and allowed them to work towards the common ground.

"I can be quite terrifying." Regina deadpanned, but her eyes danced with humour and Emma sighed, some relief at last. She saw some give and take, a playful banter while still having meaning.

"I'm already terrified of you, I'm scared out of my mind." Emma admitted.

"As am I of you." The brunette reached out her hand and grasped the blonde's chin, tipping her head until she could look into her eyes. "But love is the deepest of emotions and if we have it and can nurture it and grow it, may be it doesn't have to be terrifying and destructive. We have something special between us, something undeniable, and I think we need to deal with our fear."

"How?" Emma asked, "You say it like it's easy."

"It isn't easy, but someone recently told me you are hardworking and worth it, and I happen to agree. You sell yourself short Emma, and how we do this is together. If you work hard, I will do the same. I suggest we take it slowly, get to know one another and see where this evolves to naturally."

"Do you think we can?"

"I don't know, but magic tends not to be wrong, not the fairy, sweet kind you have been playing with."

"Well we have managed to live weeks under the same roof without a major incident." The blonde joked.

"Indeed." The brunette agreed.

Emma moved closer and took the brunette's hand.

"Regina I need to know, how much of it do you remember? In the vault, I felt you were there for me, how much of it was real?" Emma looked at her with such pleading, hoping that it hadn't all been in her mind.

"You came visiting me, Henry has told me. And there were times I am certain I felt you close. Often you were sad, a hint of despair filtered through to me that I knew wasn't my own."

Regina knew she could be honest, which would likely set them back, even shatter the blonde. Or she could bend the truth. She hadn't known at the time what Emma had spoken about, but she had seen it since in a magical memory.

And she knew Emma wasn't as strong as she portrayed and desperately wanted reassuring. Her heartfelt revelations had struck Regina deeply.

So the brunette bit her lip. Even with her lack of experience she knew a relationship should be built on trust, and deceit wasn't a good way to start. But Emma was delicate and she wanted to spare her feelings. She could lie and manipulate, her old skills honed over years, but this time behaving like that gave her pause.

It was easy, looking at Emma's eyes, her vulnerability clear. She made up her mind, to tell the lie to ease the blonde's suffering. This wasn't how their relationship would progress, but it was a necessity for now.

"What you told me, the things you unburdened in that room, there are gaps and they aren't completely clear, but most of the words and the intention filtered through."

Regina watched the crestfallen expression on the pale features. She continued, her words removing the creases on Emma's face, "I know how important the things you said to me were, the memories and emotions you shared. And I know how painful it will be for you to relive and tell me again, so I wouldn't ask you to. I received enough to know what I need to. And that is that you are a special, strong lady who has been through so much. And I am responsible for some of that, my curse caused you to grow up alone in care. And I am sorry for that, for the suffering that you went through."

Emma had tears in her eyes, "Did you just apologise to me? The Queen, known for instilling fear and being beyond reproach?"

"Yes. I don't do it often, but when I have wronged someone it isn't unheard of. And I wronged you Emma, and words aren't enough, but maybe with my actions, I can begin to earn your forgiveness."

"I've forgiven you. Regina I read your diary, I asked questions, I learned about you. Not The Queen, the young girl in love. The one forced into royal married life and manipulated by Rumpelstiltskin. You have blood on your hands, you committed horrendous acts, but you weren't alone and you had justification for some of it. The fact that torture was common place, as was magical use means I can't judge you by this world's set of morals. What I do know is that a sentence was set and you served it, so the only thing left to do is look to the future. Two reformed convicts together."

Emma winked and they smiled at each other. The silence stretched between them, but not uncomfortable like the ones Henry felt the need to fill at dinnertimes.

"So we're doing this?" Emma asked.

"Yes we are doing this." The brunette echoed.

As Emma stood to leave the brunette called out to her, "I think we might explore the possibility of a goodnight kiss."

The blonde bounded back playfully and gave her a chaste peck on the cheek. "Goodnight." She breathed as she pulled away.

"Goodnight." Regina echoed, settling back into her pillows and watching the blonde leave. Slow she could do, if they continued to converse for an hour every evening and sealed their commitment with a kiss she felt confident this could work. She felt light and positive and wondered how long Emma would continue to be chaste with her kisses. Her stupidly optimistic heart was already reacting to the simple touch and begging her head to give in to more.

She laid back and sighed. She wasn't sure what _this_ was, but she had promised the blonde she'd try. She hoped Emma had lots of patience and understood that Regina needed guidance in this. Co-habiting and co-parenting had gone reasonably well, but this was a big step and completely unknown for them both. Both had loved but not lived together with their lover, Regina had been married and lived with someone, but she hadn't loved them and due to royal constraints it wasn't exactly normal either. Slow, she told herself, it will be okay. And she believed that. Hope, long absent, filled her veins. She had a horrible suspicion it was radiating from her cheek and into her body. Wasn't that just sickeningly sweet.

* * *

 ** _Swan-Mills Mansion - Evening, Several Weeks Later_**

It took two weeks of goodnight kisses that became more heated every day until they were stood outside Regina's bedroom door making out like teenagers. It was late and Henry had long gone to bed, the two women enjoying a few alcoholic drinks downstairs as they chatted, scooting closer and closer on the couch until they were pressed together and neither of them were concentrating on their drinks anymore. They had finally made it up the stairs and were in the corridor trying to find out how long their self-restraint would last.

Emma delved her tongue into the warmth of Regina's mouth again and again, swallowing her moans as the older woman scrapped her nails down the blonde's back, both of them undulating their hips against the other's thigh so that their clothed centres were pressed into firm muscle and stimulated.

Emma pulled away and nipped at the skin on Regina's neck as the other woman busied her hands with Emma's covered breasts, teasing at the erect nipple she could feel under the cloth.

"We need to stop." Regina gasped, knowing if they didn't soon she'd open her bedroom door and all hope of slow would cease in this fairly new relationship.

Emma pulled away but her eyes were still inky with desire and her swollen lips downturned into a pout.

"Don't look like that." The brunette whispered, "My control is already hanging by a thread." And she leaned in and gently kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

Emma fumbled with her left hand for Regina's right and then brought the knuckles up for her to place four kisses, one on each of them.

"Guess we didn't do much talking tonight did we?" She said as she moved a little further away from the curves that were her downfall. She couldn't think once Regina pressed her body against her, everything became hot and wet and pooled between her legs.

"No, we didn't." Came the throaty response. Emma at least saw an equal amount of desire shinning back at her from dark orbs and could be safe in the knowledge that the wanton lust was mutual between them.

As she slipped further down the corridor she told the older woman, "Goodnight then."

"Till the morning." Her partner replied and smiling at her blew her a kiss.

Emma headed for her shower, running the cool water over her burning body.

Regina went to bed and reached a little desperately into her bedside drawer. Her hands were shaking, the way Emma made her heart pound and her body respond was surprising, she felt like she was floating, breathing irregular, pleasure numbing her thoughts so all she felt was her skin that was on fire. She knew she was impossibly aroused, there was an intensity between them that Regina had never known before. True Love floated through her brain before pleasure took centre stage.

The state of her arousal was only confirmed when she slid the silicone vibrator into herself without resistance, Emma was a really good kisser and had grown very good at reading her body and stimulating it even over her clothing during the past few weeks. It didn't take long for Regina to stimulate herself until she was finishing over the fake cock buried deeply inside her. She came with the scent of Emma on her clothes and skin, the sense of the younger woman happily surrounding her. The blonde was the only thing on her mind as she whimpered to completion, her hips grinding into the toy and wishing it was pale fingers stimulating her centre instead. Regina knew they weren't going to be able to keep denying themselves for much longer, she wanted Emma and not just for the physical act. Yes, she wanted to taste the Sheriff, she wanted to know if she was a vocal lover who cried out as she came, but there was so much more. She wanted to wrap herself in her arms afterwards and drift off to sleep, to snuggle and hold hands and enjoy the afterglow together. Things she hadn't wanted for decades. Since Daniel.

As she crashed to the mattress, spent, that was what she missed, her arm reaching out to find only cool sheets when she wanted to feel warm, soft skin and the comfort it would offer.

* * *

 ** _The Following Weekend_**

Regina had managed to convince Emma they should spend the day together, a kind of date. She felt self-conscious in her room, picking out an outfit. It was only a walk down by the river, she wasn't even in a skin hugging dress that emphasised her cleavage. She was just in jeans and a casual long-sleeved shirt, she was dressing for the weather, but still hoped the denim showed off her waist and legs to her advantage.

The nerves she felt were ridiculous. She had spent hours conversing with the blonde, exchanging experiences or just watching TV and laughing at the stupidity of the characters on the screen. She had groped this woman, and let Emma's hands roam equally unhindered over her own skin. They had been far more intimate and shared far more than she had with anyone else, even Daniel. But then, with Daniel, her life had been short and she had so little to share. Now her life had been dark and angry, she had more to tell and ask Emma to understand and even forgive. And so far, Emma had. She sometimes needed some time and space to process, but Regina equally needed that, especially when Henry's father was mentioned. She felt insecure about the link to Rumpelstiltskin and that the man could just appear in the town, crossing the barrier because he was from the Enchanted Forest. He had the power to steal away Emma and Henry and although she knew she had their love, it gave her pause and added to her fear. She was trying to deal with her fears, but it wasn't an overnight fix, the damage had been done over years and would take many more to work out of her system. Speaking about them, saying them out loud, admitting them, it was a start, and Emma was happy to listen and reassure where she could.

Part of the nerves was being in the town, making their relationship public. Everyone knew of course. She had been woken, unless a citizen had been living under a rock, they knew Emma had done that. But to be seen together, to be judged, it unsettled her. She hoped no-one would think badly of Emma, she was kind and strong and deserved respect. She had done her best, and Regina kept telling her it was enough. She knew Emma often didn't believe her and that made the brunette sad. Should any of the town voice an opinion on the subject and try and belittle Emma in public Regina wasn't sure she could hold her tongue. She could still offer a withering retort and cut someone with her tongue if pushed, Snow hadn't forbidden her from vocally attacking. And she thought if it was in the defence of her daughter, Snow might actually approve and support her.

But she was getting ahead of herself. She needed to get ready and then take Henry to his grandparents where he would be staying the night. She had planned on a light dinner together after some hand holding while strolling gently through the park and following the river to the docks. Then she hoped they would finally consummate things, because she was struggling with her libido.

She had taken people to bed knowing far less about them, she had waited less time. But Emma was special, what they had was special. And she wasn't that person anymore, who only cared about her own pleasure and used people to get it. She wanted Emma to feel loved, respected, wanted. The day wasn't grand, it wasn't an expensive restaurant and a showy affair but that was because Emma wasn't like that. If Emma wanted that, Regina would spend any amount of money on the best restaurant or the best theatre seats or anything else the blonde might want. But Emma had stolen her breath when she had asked and the answer had been, "Just you. You're all I want."

Regina couldn't believe she was this lucky. They still bickered, making snide remarks to each other. But she always sensed that she could rescue it, that Emma would never gravitate far from her. It was a level of care and comfort she couldn't comprehend if she was honest. She'd never had anyone that invested in her wellbeing and it only made her feelings for the woman stronger.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wouldn't go so far as to say The Sleeping Curse was the best thing to happen to her. She still had horrific nightmares, but she had often had them before being cursed if she was honest. They just came with more frequency these days. She toyed with seeing Archie, Emma did nothing but praise the man, but she wanted to try something else first. She wanted to try sleeping in a bed with Emma, have Emma's presence there to comfort her. If the night terrors persisted even with her Saviour there, then she'd know she needed to deal with her many repressed issues with therapy. She shivered, not liking the prospect, but recognising that it would be necessary. How she had changed under that curse. She had become accepting and accommodating. She knew part of it was Emma's demeanour rubbing off, the blonde's personality filtering through their True Love bond. Thinking of Emma a smile pulled on her lips, and she saw the look on her face in the mirror and rolled her eyes at herself, she really was so far gone. Where she once would have thought she was pathetic and been critical of herself, now she span from the reflection shaking her head and laughing.

"Henry!" She called as she left the room.

He appeared with a holdall stuffed with his clothes and toiletries for the weekend away and bumped her shoulder. These were the times she noticed the change. He was her height and he didn't look up at her with fear or resentment. He didn't look up at all, not physically, but he still loved her and showed her far more respect than she felt she deserved. "I hope you have a good weekend." He told her, and she knew he meant it.

""You're sure the food I want to cook will be okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"Not take away?" She queried, and Henry looked at her seriously.

"Stop over thinking." He said. "What you have bought and is in the refrigerator is more than okay, she'll love it. And even if she doesn't, she is doing this for more than food, she loves you and that is what is important. Everything will be fine so stop worrying."

Regina studied him, and he looked back. She saw a strong young man who just wanted her to be happy and he saw her indecision. She had become much easier to read, her face and her eyes didn't fit her mask anymore, not since The Sleeping Curse. So he did what he could to help and engulfed her in his arms. Giving her as much love as he could, trying to convince her she was worth it and should grab it, enjoy it and stop questioning it. Life was for living after all.

"You look great, by the way." He said as he pulled away and snagged her car keys, urging her out to the car.

She just smiled shyly and Henry wondered when she had last been told that honestly, not in a slimy tone from Sydney, or just as lip service from some courtier who wanted some royal favour. He hoped Emma told her, and if she didn't he would have a word with her to make sure she did it more often, that smile shouldn't be hidden away, not with the joyful way it lit up his Mom's face.

[X]

When Regina got back home Emma was waiting for her. Flowers in one hand and something else in a hand hidden behind her back.

Emma presented the bouquet and Regina accepted, inhaling the natural perfume. "They are beautiful." She commented.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." Emma told her, no hint of jest in her tone. Regina let the warm feeling the words created inside fill her up. Emma Swan was charming, although there was obviously more as Regina tried to peek round her back to see what else the blonde had brought with her.

"Fine." Emma huffed good-naturedly. She produced something wrapped in brightly coloured plastic and gave it to Regina, who only knew what it was because of the writing on the outside.

"A stunt kite?" She queried, shaking the bag and noticing bits and pieces shifting inside.

"Yeah." Emma nodded, "I'll assemble it, but I thought it would be fun. Walk for a bit, talk for a bit, sit in the sun on the blanket I've got here," She kicked at a rucksack tucked away behind her, "and then fly the kite. I've got some snacks we can picnic if you're hungry?"

"Isn't that something children do?" Regina asked, not wanting to upset Emma and dismiss her idea, but she hadn't pictured this when she had suggested a date. She was thinking an adult stroll, a sensible dinner and not capering around after a juvenile flying toy.

"Trust me." Emma winked, and then looked at Regina with her eyes looking so like Henry's pleading face that Regina felt herself crumbling. And the brunette had to agree, she did trust Emma so she nodded her agreement to the blonde's unorthodox date plans.

[X]

As Emma stood flush against her and helped her manoeuvre the kite through the air she understood why the blonde had suggested this. She had got to see the woman running to get the kite airborne, her shirt riding up and exposing all sorts of flat stomach. Her toned arms flexing, her denim stretched tight over her ass as she bent and jogged around the grassy area. And then Regina felt the warm breath on her neck and strong arms encircling her waist as Emma helped guide her with flying the kite. To any passer-by it was still innocent, but Regina knew how the contact made her heart beat jump and that the flush on her skin wasn't exertion from manoeuvring the kite.

Emma was well aware too, she had seen the brunette clearly eyeing her up, her lips had been licked several times and her eyes never gravitated far from her figure hugging shirt. But Emma had picked this activity for several reasons, the fresh air was nice and the town could see the once feared Evil Queen having fun. Regina getting sexually aroused was a welcome bonus.

Half an hour later Emma reclined on the blanket, a packet of chips in her hand Regina turned to her and sighed.

"What?" Emma asked, trying to swallow her mouthful before answering, trying to behave like a well brought up grownup. One worthy of spending time with a Queen.

"I have dinner planned and you are stuffing yourself."

"I'll eat again, this is just a snack." Emma grinned at her.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Of course you will, you have a bottomless pit of a stomach." And she reached over and lay her hand on Emma's belly, rubbing it through the material of the shirt.

Emma felt her body heat up from the contact of Regina's hand, her muscles clenched, and her nipples perked up, which was clearly obvious through the thin fabric.

Regina noticed and hummed a satisfied noise.

"What are we having?" Emma didn't try and hide her body's response, but she did roll onto her side so she could talk to the brunette face to face.

"It's a surprise, much like the kite was."

"Admit it, you had fun." Emma needled.

"Yes I did, it has been a nice day."

"Well it isn't over yet." Emma let her eyes linger over Regina's features. Were they both on the same page? Did they both hope this was going to go on well into the evening and end up in bed? Emma hoped she was reading the signals correctly, but she was worried. She knew Regina had been abused in life, had had choices removed from her. She had been forced into having sex with Emma's own grandfather and the blonde didn't want to rush her or make her feel this was expected. She wanted it to evolve naturally, for them both to be engulfed by the passion and thoroughly want it and enjoy it.

"Where did you go?" Regina reached up and traced her fingers down pale skin on her face.

"Wondering about later." Emma admitted, biting her lip.

"And would I be right in guessing it wasn't thoughts about the choice of food for dinner?" Regina lowered her voice and watched Emma carefully. She wanted the younger woman, things had been building steadily towards a physical consummation, but there was nervous hesitation coming from Emma and Regina refused to push things and just take. This was special and she wasn't going to ruin it.

"I love your cooking." Emma stalled.

"I am quite talented in the kitchen. Among my many talents." Regina flirted gently, trying to feel things out.

Emma became tense and Regina noticed the shift, she was so much more in tune with people these days. And with Emma specifically. And before even if she had noticed someone else's discomfort she would ignore it and deem it unimportant, now she felt compelled to enquire and help if she could. Damned curse had turned her into Snow White, all feelings and compassion.

But she shelved that line of thought, Emma was here and struggling with something.

"Emma, tell me." She probed gently, like she would with Henry when he was clearly conflicted with something. They were so similar and she smiled internally to herself, knowing she loved them and it was returned. That they were family and she could cope with that, she wasn't adrift on her own.

And they had all grown closer over the past month, they had conversed and built bridges and trust. Emma didn't lie to the brunette and didn't hide and it was reciprocal. Emma felt safe with her, safe from judgement and safe with sharing her thoughts and emotions. So she told the truth now.

"I want you. When you flirt it makes my blood run hot and my underwear damp. But I want you to be ready and to want it too. And we agreed slow, and the thoughts I've got running rampant in my head right now aren't at all slow. They involve you, a kitchen counter and eating something entirely different from food. So I just need a minute to calm down."

"Maybe I don't want you to calm down." Regina pushed, moving closer on the blanket, her voice a seductive purr.

Emma looked hard at the older woman opposite her before reaching out her hand and intertwining their fingers. Her eyes blazed with desire and she saw it mirrored back at her. They were definitely on the same page.

"So would you be okay if we went home now?" Emma asked, her own voice husky.

There was an imperceptible nod and then Emma was pulling the brunette to her feet and kicking the blanket into a ball and shoving it into the rucksack.

"Are we going to bother with dinner?" Regina laughed as she found herself being dragged across the grassy area.

"Would you be offended if I said no?" Emma was practically skipping and the energy was vibrating from her. "I've got a far yummier treat in mind."

As Emma's words hit her, she felt her body respond in the most primal way. She felt arousal shoot through her body and deposit between her legs.

"I miss my magic." Regina groused, thinking she would have just materialised them both in her bedroom and they could already be naked now.

"It builds the anticipation." Emma soothed, rubbing her thumb over the brunette's knuckles before pulling on the arm and bringing the digits to her lips to kiss.

[X]

As they stumbled up the stairs, hands all over each other, disrobing, kissing, and teasing they finally reached the upstairs corridor and locked in an embrace they barged through the bedroom door.

Down to underwear they were pressed up against each other, lips locked as hands grasped at exposed flesh. As Regina felt her legs hit the bed she pushed Emma away from her and looked over skin she had yet to fully appreciate. She allowed her eyes to feast, Emma was toned, slim and with her chest moving erratically and a flush of arousal covering it, Regina felt very lucky.

The blonde took the chance to look as well, enjoying the mussed hair that her hands had run through, upsetting the usually perfect waves. Seeing lust blown pupils and a reddening mark on the brunette's neck where Emma had been sucking hard. Beautiful breasts, still encased in a teal coloured lace bra, begged to be touched and Emma pounced, unclasping the clothing and letting it drop to the floor, before filling her palms with the soft flesh and massaging them. The nipples were springy against her thumb as she brushed them repeatedly and then she lost her rhythm as her mouth was stormed with a desperate tongue.

As Regina nipped at her lip, then pushed her tongue back in and explored Emma's mouth the blonde felt a moan try and escape. But Regina just swallowed it down as her hands found firm ass cheeks and squeezed, before running up her back and unclasping the bra, moving her body slightly so the fabric could be discarded, then they were crushed back together, nipples rubbing against one another as the brunette slipped her thigh between pale legs and run her hands back down to cup the tight ass she had been admiring for years.

She pulled the younger woman close and Emma knew she had just smeared herself over Regina's thigh, her arousal leaking past her underwear as she moaned again, the friction delightful. Regina stopped kissing her and Emma whimpered at the lost contact, the brunette sitting on the edge of the bed and Emma couldn't control the clench of her thighs as the woman looked up at her with pure devotion. She licked her lips taking in Emma's breasts, the honesty and the desire in the eyes staring down at her, the intensity of emotions and the heat between them in that moment.

"Let's take these off." Regina reached and tugged the underwear from Emma's hips. "So I can see all of you."

Emma felt her mouth go dry, the moisture collecting between her lower lips, as the blood pounded and her love for this woman thundered through her veins. There were no nerves, no hesitation, Regina looked at her like she was precious, like she mattered, like she was wanted and had found the place where she was needed. And Regina's need was clear as she spread her legs and Emma could see the dark, damp mark on her underwear.

As Regina pulled her down on top of her they met again in a heated kiss, before Emma kissed down her jaw line and sucked on the brunette's earlobe, eliciting a breathy sigh and a thigh being raised to rub against her now uncovered centre. Emma bore down, loving the contact and responded by using her teeth, nibbling and biting at Regina's earlobe.

As Emma moved down her neck, kissing, licking and biting the brunette was using her hands, tweaking at nipples before running them over the blonde's back, her touch alternating between feather light or scratching when Emma used her teeth. Both knew it wasn't a warning, or a signal to stop, it was just a little rough and they were seasoned lovers who liked a little pain mixed with their pleasure.

As Emma took a nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue, Regina arched into her, the praise falling easily from her lips, "Yes Emma, like that." Before she held on to her head and Emma used her teeth again to bite down. Moans filled the air as both women enjoyed themselves, the anticipation heightened and the atmosphere was electric.

After bestowing equal attention to the brunette's breasts Emma continued lower, finally taking the flimsy panties between her teeth and pulling playfully.

"May I?" She queried, looking at Regina, who had a look of unadulterated lust on her face. The brunette had never been asked, never been worshipped like this. It was surreal, but so very satisfying. Having the blonde between her legs was making her squirm with need, she could have easily begged, but she knew Emma didn't want that. Emma wanted to show her respect and to love her, just to please her, no ulterior motive, and no deep and dark intent to manipulate.

"Yes, Darling, take them and then take me."

The words hit Emma hard, she practically ripped the fabric trying to get it away from Regina, before she was parting her lower lips and teasing out her tongue to taste the older woman for the first time. As the flavour exploded on her tongue and Regina gasped, Emma moaned happily, lapping harder and swiping fully from the brunette's entrance to her hard clit, tonguing the bundle and working her lips around it as Regina threaded her fingers through her hair and bucked with gentle thrusts into her face.

As Regina became more vocal, the words spurred Emma on, "Oh Emma!", "Yes!" and "Please don't stop!" Each one more breathy, the need infused in each syllable. She flicked her tongue harder, her fingers dancing on the brunette's stomach, reaching up to trap and capture a nipple or massage a breast, and finally teasing at her seeping opening.

As pale fingers traced patterns, dipping just the tip inside Regina's bucking became more pronounced. The blonde decided the teasing had gone far enough, her own body ached to be touched, but she knew in time she would get her chance. She was responding to Regina's arousal, her own heart swelling almost to bursting as she entered her lover with two fingers and heard the words, "Emma, so good my love."

Love. Emma felt it all around her, the air was infused, and it was flowing out of both women, to combine and be reabsorbed, strengthening them and their bond. Emma knew instinctively how to touch the wanton woman, it was almost like they were one person, one thought, one feeling.

And she felt how close Regina was to her climax and she couldn't have denied her if she had wanted to. She fleetingly thought there would be many nights to tease and torture each other, with-holding that final touch and prolonging the moment of release, but that wasn't now. Now she sucked hard on Regina's clit, while pumping into her. She felt the extra liquid cover her fingers as Regina fell over the edge, her climax a loud moan, her hips jerking and then her thighs clamping shut so Emma couldn't bathe her sensitive bundle of nerves with more contact. Her chest rose and fell as she wiped her arm over her forehead, before blinking down at Emma who was tenderly kissing her thigh, then up to her stomach, each press of her lips making the brunette shake and inhale suddenly, her skin exceedingly responsive after her release.

"Hey. You are beautiful." Emma told her, just before she kissed her lips, laying flat atop the brunette and feeling her heartbeat frantically against her ribs. Emma felt it begin to calm as the brunette recovered from the best orgasm she had had. And she was well aware it was the emotion, the love, that had driven her as high and then let her come crashing down safely into Emma's waiting embrace. And it didn't frighten her, not like it should. All her thoughts were focused on returning the pleasure she had just been given.

As she rolled Emma over she could smell the scent of sex in the air, but she could smell and feel the magic too. Their union of True Love was powerful and she hoped it would make Emma peak quickly, both their hearts and bodies in tune. She hoped it would be as powerful for Emma as it had been for her, and that they could then do it all over again, because she realised she was rapidly becoming addicted to Emma Swan, the love of her life.

"How do you want it Emma?" She purred into her ear, her fingers descending at an agonisingly slow pace down the Sheriff's body. "Do you want me to use my fingers, or my mouth?"

She lay to the side of the younger woman and drummed her fingers on Emma's taut stomach and kissed her neck, waiting for an answer.

"Fingers." Emma managed to get out of her mouth, her mind blurring with the pleasure she was feeling, but her mouth ran away with her as she continued, "Maybe use your mouth later, when I'm too sensitive to take anything else."

Regina quirked an eyebrow, but was secretly thrilled, she wasn't the only one planning on this being a long event. "Maybe." She conceded, grinned wolfishly and then went back to biting at the blonde's jaw, pulse point, earlobe, anything she could fasten her teeth to that made Emma moan. Before long she had her fingers swiping through sodden folds, brushing at Emma's clit and enjoying the way Emma moved her body against her to maintain contact.

"Inside Regina, please touch me." Emma begged, as the brunette swirled patterns over the slippery bundle of nerves beneath her finger tips. At Emma's impassioned plea she switched tactics, using two fingers to enter the woman and her thumb to continue the pressure on her clit. She thrust and loved the way Emma was bearing down on her fingers, her breath catching in her throat that Regina kept peppering kisses on.

As Regina moved her body to cover the blonde and thrust with more control and more fingers Emma whimpered, her hands finding purchase on the brunette's back, sliding up into her hair and pulling her down for a kiss that lacked control. It was messy and Regina loved it, they truly were just themselves in the moment, no plan, no structure, no titles. As Emma bit her lip and she pulled away she looked down at the blonde. And all she saw was desire, lust, love. All for her. She leaned down and whispered into Emma's ear, "I love how you feel. So open and so wet."

"Oh God." Emma felt herself tighten, "Babe, please! Make me come. Fuck me harder!" Emma was bucking her hips and her words were pitchy, the tone displaying her need. Regina felt her heart hammer in her chest, she was so turned on she felt her own juices seeping out of her but she ignored her own needs. She took Emma's nipple and bit down, while she pumped harder and deeper into Emma's channel, the tightness signalling how close Emma was.

"Fuck!" Emma was getting louder and Regina was treated to the sight of her throwing her head back, her skin flushing as the orgasm over took her, the word "Regina!" falling from her lips as her limbs went into involuntary convulsions. Regina kept moving her fingers throughout the release, her mouth sealed round a nipple to prolong and heighten the experience for the blonde. When she finally lay still there was a smug smirk on an olive toned face, which she happily kissed, both of them conveying the unspoken thanks.

They found themselves in a safe and warm embrace, allowing a moment of calm to settle over them. There were soft kisses, playful smirks, whispered compliments and teasing about pet names from the heat of the moment. Regina had never known anything like it, sex had always previously been about satisfying a base need, and this afterglow and enjoying it with another person was alien to her. But she found she liked it, the way Emma held her close and kissed her nose. How she prodded Emma's stomach as it rumbled and the blonde looked sheepish, but they laughed together about it and then decided together what to eat and when.

They did eat, but only the rest of the picnic food Emma had stuffed in the rucksack, before their lust took over again and they ended up in bed, giving in to the primal pull between them over and over again.

* * *

 ** _Swan-Mills Mansion - Nine Months After Regina's Revival From The Sleeping Curse_**

Emma sat back and looked the woman below her in the eye.

"You really want to go and answer the door now?" she pouted, but shimmied so the brunette could get off the bed.

"We're both still clothed, darling. Had they come calling in five minutes I doubt either of us could have stopped. Don't pout Dear, I'm only going to be a minute, then I'll send them on their way and we can continue where we left off."

She swung open the door expecting Snow, David, or an admin assistant from town hall. Instead she found a man she had never seen before.

"Hi." the man smiled at her, stretching out his hand for shaking.

Regina looked him over, short, brown hair, a crooked smile that seemed warm and not unfriendly. A cheeky boyish look that seemed familiar somehow. She still hesitated in taking his hand, so he let it drop and shrugged his shoulders at her.

Into the silence that followed as they watched and appraised each other he then uttered words that would forever change all of their lives, "I'm Neal Cassidy and I've come to see my son."


End file.
